Science of Love
by SareBear96
Summary: Sheldon's struggling to understand his feelings for Amy. Amy can't help the way she feels about Sheldon. Will a surprise visit from Sheldon's mother stir things up in the Shamy Relationship? WARNING LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Morning Skype

Sheldon opened up his laptop and skyped Amy as usual. They kept in contact daily through texting and computers. All his friends insisted they were dating but Sheldon and Amy knew that their relationship was strictly as intellectual companions. He enjoyed talking to Amy, she was the only one he could talk to without having to dumb things down. They had even made a game called Counterfactuals. Noone else understood the game but when playing with Amy it was as if they shared one mind.  
>Sheldon- 'Hello Amy, how are you this morning?"<br>Sheldon could see that she had recently woken. Usually Amy would wear something long sleeved and a high neckline but she obviously didn't pay as much attention to dress modestly when she was going to bed for she was wearing a tank top with a low neckline that showed her cleavage nicely and as she got up to get Ricky, her smoking Monkey, another cigarette he could see that she had short pajama pants on. A part of him couldn't help but notice how good it looked in her current state. He shook his head to clear it. He had been having strange thoughts like that lately. Ever since she had gotten drunk and kissed him. They had both agreed to act as if it had never happened and go back to normal. But every now and then he would have silly thoughts like that. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness. He was a scientist he had no time to worry about the human body unless it had scientific relevance. It didn't matter how soft Amy's lips had felt against his. They had made a choice and he was determined to stick by it. Amy returned and he composed himself. "I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight. Ricky has to go back to the Nicotine Addiction study at the lab and I need someone to help me cage and deliver him there. I understand that you usually have pizza with your friends on Fridays so I suggest we order a pizza so your routine isn't changed radically." Sheldon thought for a moment. He was going to have pizza alone tonight because Leonard, Wolowitz and Raj were dining with Priya so he accepted.


	2. A Night at the Lab

Amy heard a knock on her door, a very distinct knock.  
>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy?<br>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy?  
>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Amy?<br>Amy waited until the third time knowing from experience that he preferred it that way and opened the door.  
>Amy- 'Good evening Sheldon, please come in'<br>Sheldon walked into her apartment and sat on the couch. He was yet to find a 'spot' in this apartment but decided it was not important at the present moment as he wouldn't be sitting there long. He noticed a cage on the coffee table, inside was Ricky smoking a fresh cigarette. Sheldon knew from experience that the monkey was quite unpleasant and often blew smoke in people's faces. He waved away the smoke and addressed Amy.  
>Sheldon- 'Are we going to the lab soon?'<br>Amy nodded and grabbed her coat.  
>Amy- 'I thought it would be a wise decision to go to the lab immediately as to give us more tine to have dinner. I know you routinely dine at 7.30 and I would not want to mess up your schedule.'<br>Sheldon smiled inwardly, he found it quite pleasing that Amy understood his need for routine As well as respected it. Most people thought it was odd, but as he knew Amy understood him better than most people. They left soon after that and Sheldon carried the cage insisting that it was a gentlemans duty to carry heavy loads for women. They arrived at the lab and walked together to the Nicotine Addiction Study. The place was empty but they were able to enter using Amy's authorization pass. She swiped the card and the door unlocked. Sheldon placed the cage on the counter and turned to face Amy.  
>Sheldon- 'Are we to just leave him caged here?'<br>Amy- 'No we have a large habitat in the far room where we keep Ricky. We shall put him in there once I finish a few tests. Please bring me Ricky for examination.'  
>Sheldon turned to collect the small primate but was surprised to see the cage open and the monkey gone.<br>Sheldon- 'I believe he has escaped, does he usually have the ability to unlock the cage?'  
>Amy looked up and silently cursed, she had known Ricky had the ability to open the cage but she had hoped with two people watching he wouldn't have the chance.<br>Amy- 'He undoubtedly thinks this is a funny prank. He should come back when he wants food. I will leave some banana slices in the back of the habitat and set the door to close on a trigger mechanism. Simple enough let me just get some bananas from the food storage.'  
>She walked to the door and tried opening it. She realized it was locked and felt he pockets for the authorization pass. She turned to Sheldon and sighed frustratedly.<br>'It seems that Ricky has taken my pass, he is an excellent pick-pocket as we bought him from a circus. He used to steal from the crowd as they watched the show. We may be here for a while' she said grimly.  
>Sheldon- 'How long?' Sheldon asked worried.<br>Amy- 'Well until someone comes to use the lab. It might take all night.'  
>Sheldon panicked what about dinner, he could not miss his schedule. Also what would l<br>Leonard think if he came home and he wasn't there? He reached inside his pocket for his phone, maybe he could ring Leonard for help. His hand touched air as he realized his phone was gone. CURSE THAT RECHID MONKEY!  
>Amy had sat down across the room at her lab table. She had no doubt decided to use this time for her advantage and catch up on her research. At least we're not alone a part of him thought, he watched a curl if hair fell from her bun and framed her face. He had a sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear. He imagined how soft her skin would be under his fingers as they trail across her cheek. Oh no there those thoughts were again. They seemed even more tempting with the enclosed space and they're being alone.<br>How was he going to be able to spend the night in the same room without giving in to his thoughts...?


	3. Hide & Solve

Sheldon sat in the chair next to Amy and looked over her shoulder curiously. She was writing several notes documenting Ricky's behaviour in the past week. Apparently he had progressed to 5 packs a day and was rapidly showing signs of decreased lung function. Sheldon came to a conclusion that the monkey would not make it very far without becoming short of breath or craving a cigarette. He calculated it would be an hour at most before the primate returned. He noticed then that he had unconsciously leaned in closer. His face was almost next to Amy's, only a few inches from her shoulder. He could smell her perfume drift in the air. He tried to detect the scent. It was quite sweet, a mixture of wild flowers perhaps? Sheldon took an abrupt step back. Why was he wasting his time trying to find out what her perfume was? It wasn't important or even relevant to the situation they were in now.

He should be focussing on a way out. Sheldon began to brainstorm possibilities. Was there a spare key? No Amy would have thought of that, her intelligent mind would not have overlooked such an obvious conclusion. Maybe a second door perhaps? He gave the lab a quit inspection but sadly no other door was to be found. This went on for various minutes with many different possibilities with no such luck. He had begun to pace thoughtfully and as he turned he almost collided with Amy Farah Fowler. She must have gotten out of her seat and come over to where he was pacing. Startled he grabbed her to steady himself. Once he was steadied he realised that his hands were on her shoulders and she was looking up at him. His height difference was considerable but as he looked down at her their lips almost touched. He froze like that for a moment unable to find a coherent thought. He could smell her perfume clearer now and decided it was in fact wild flowers as he suspected. Amy seemed to be lost in thought as well for she just stared at him. No. She was staring at his lips. This realisation jolted him out of his trance. He let go of her shoulders and took a step back composing himself.

Sheldon- 'Hello Amy, May I ask why you have stopped working?'

Amy shook her head as if to clear it.

Amy- 'Yes I came over here to tell you to stop worrying. I'm sure Ricky will come back soon no doubt looking for a cigarette'

Sheldon- 'I also came to that assumption, although I decided to try to think of other possible means.'

Amy- 'Well have you come to any conclusions?'

Sheldon- 'No'

Amy- 'Well if you haven't thought of any by now then I don't think you will'

Sheldon considered her theory and then decided she was correct. He sat down once again. Amy sat back in her chair beside him and began packing up her work.

Sheldon- 'Are you finished with your research?'

Amy- 'No but I do not wish to work anymore tonight, I do plenty of that at work.'

Sheldon- 'Technically you are at work but I understand your implication.'

Once Amy's work was packed away, they sat down in silence for a few moments.

Amy- 'Would you like to play a game?'

Sheldon- 'I would but sadly I left the Counterfactual cards at home assuming we would be too busy to play.'

Amy- 'We could play another game?'

Sheldon- 'What do you have in mind?'

Amy explained that they could create a new game. The rules were simple; they would each write a calculation with one mistake made. Then they would give the calculation to the other person and time how long it took for them to find the mistake and fix it. They called it 'Hide & Solve' as a word-play for the children's game Hide & Seek. They both had a piece of paper and a pen each. Amy went first writing down a simple algorithm. She handed it to Sheldon and pressed go on the stopwatch. Within 5 seconds Sheldon had placed his pen down. Amy checked his work and then smiled as she dubbed it correct.

Sheldon- 'Really Amy that was far too easy'

Amy- 'I was just starting you off with something easy, it will get more difficult as the game continues. Now it is your turn to make a calculation for me.'

Sheldon drew up an algebraic problem that was slightly harder than Amy's. It took Amy 8 seconds to solve.

Sheldon- 'Very good Amy but I think you find that I am in the lead'

He smiled triumphantly.

Amy- 'For now Sheldon but that was only round one'

She grinned at him and began drawing up another equation. This went on for about half an hour until they got up to Round 83.

Sheldon was enjoying himself immensely. This was the reason he was friends with Amy. He could not play such a game with his other friends; they would likely find his problems too hard and complain about it not being fun. He smiled as Amy face frowned in concentration. The game had evolved to a point where it often took them around 3 minutes to solve an equation. He had noticed that when Amy concentrated she chewed on her lip. He found the action interesting and often found himself staring at her lips watching the movement. She smiled as she started making progress and within seconds she was done.

Sheldon- 'Very good Amy, it only took you 1 minute 36 seconds that time. You are improving.'

Amy grinned at his compliment obviously pleased.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon. Your efforts have been equally admirable.'

A slight movement behind her caught his eye. At that moment he saw Ricky trying to steal the cigarettes from her purse. Sheldon wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Amy.

_Ricky is behind you. Act as if you don't know. I am going to try to catch him off-guard._

He rose from his seat and started talking so Ricky would think he was focussed on conversation.

Sheldon- 'So Amy how is your relationship with Penny and Bernadette? I do hope they have not completely corrupted you.'

Amy- 'I enjoy spending time with them and believe Bernadette may be another Best Friend. I do become less sensible around them but I am perfectly sensible when I am elsewhere don't worry'

Sheldon- 'I am pleased to hear so. I would be awfully disappointed if you went wild it would-'

Before he finished he had grabbed Ricky from behind restraining his arms so he could not attack. Pleased with himself he snatched back the pass and his phone which had been gripped in the monkey's hand. He returned Ricky to his cage making sure he had an eye on his so he could not escape again. Amy grinned at him triumphantly. He handed her the pass and she opened the door. Sheldon grabbed Ricky's cage and followed her. She led him to the habitat and he secured Ricky inside leaving him 2 boxes of cigarettes and a lighter.

Sheldon- 'We should go, it is already an half an hour past my usual eating time'

When they reached her apartment the pizza guy was already there, Sheldon had called on the way as to not delay his eating time any further. They paid the pizza guy and sat at the couch eating. Sheldon had decided that the left side of the couch was to be his like his own couch. Once they had finished dinner Sheldon decided it was time for him to go home. They drove home in a comfortable silence. When they had climbed the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment he turned at his door facing Amy.

Sheldon- 'Thank you for the meal Amy, I had a good time tonight despite the situation.'

Amy- 'As did I, I will skype you at the usual time tomorrow. Goodnight Sheldon.'

Sheldon- 'Goodnight Amy Farah Fowler'

And with that he entered his apartment not noticing that Amy stayed outside his door for a few moments before sighing and walking down the stairs…


	4. Dreaming of You

Amy walked down the stairs lost in thought. She didn't understand why but she had a strong urge to turn around. It was unreasonable of course; she had no need to see Sheldon again. They had spent more than enough time together already tonight. Maybe the urge to turn around was to go see Penny? After all, they hadn't seen eachother in a few days. But Amy knew that wasn't it, she wanted to see Sheldon. Most likely she just didn't want the night to end she had enjoyed the evening immensely.

She thought back to the moment when Sheldon had bumped into her. She had been startled for a moment but soon recovered. She was about the explain to him that he should stop worrying but had immediately lost that thought as she had looked up and found herself staring into his blue eyes. They were a lovely shade, she wondered why she had never noticed. He was so close, his arms held her shoulders and they're faces had been a mere breath apart. Her eyes had drifted down to his lips, she remembered how they had felt pressed against hers. She had not remembered that night at first. The alcohol had made memories of that night fuzzy but she had begun to remember little by little until she remembered everything. Then he had suddenly pulled away, a part of her was disappointed while another was relieved to be able to think clearly once more.

Back in the present Amy had reached her car, she got in and drove home. The drive seemed short as she had been lost in thought the whole time. When she reached her apartment door she let herself in placing her coat on the chair by the door. The place felt lonely without Ricky, she felt herself wishing for Sheldon's company once more. Deciding to go to bed early tonight she changed into her usual night wear, brushed her teeth and retired to bed. She lay there a moment sorting through her thoughts. Tonight Sheldon had seemed effected by their proximity as well. Of course she gave up that thought as she remembered how he had pulled away and looked relieved to have distance between them. Also Sheldon didn't have the urges Amy was sometimes prone to. While Amy had occasional physical urges like with Zach, Sheldon however seemed immune to such things. But maybe Sheldon had been suffering similar urges, with that thought in her mind she drifted to sleep…

_Amy was doing experiments at the lab, noone was there because it was after hours. She heard a knock on the door. The three knocks followed by her name let her know it was Sheldon. She waited for the process to repeat 3 times before opening the door. _

_Sheldon- 'Hello Amy, I have come to have lunch with you today. I brought Thai food if you don't mind.'_

_Amy- 'That's fine Sheldon just leave it on the table and I'll be right with you. I just need to finish this experiment.'_

_Sheldon did so and moved to stand behind her. She was experimenting with chemicals to cure nicotine addiction. She grabbed a blue vial, the label had fallen off but she was pretty sure it was the next ingredient. She added a drop and suddenly a loud bang came from her experiment. It became apparent to her that it had obviously been the wrong vial and she had created an explosion mixing two dangerous chemicals. The explosion had been small however and she had managed to turn protecting her face. The pressure jolted her forward causing her to grab Sheldon for support. He was not ready for her weight and they both fell to the floor. She landed on Sheldon and he seemed uninjured by the fall. The stayed like that for a moment. Her hands spayed out on his chest, faces almost touching. Suddenly they were consumed in a wave of desire. Their lips pressed together in a long sweet kiss that made Amy beam inside. She felt as I she had been waiting forever for this moment. His hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer. Their bodies were pressed together from head to toe but she felt as if they still weren't close enough. His tongue ran along her lips in a silent question and she opened her mouth in answer. Their tongues explored eachothers mouth in a dance of passion. She wanted more her desire boiled inside her as-_

Her alarm woke her with a start. She was breathless and felt hot despite the morning cold. The dream had felt so real that she was surprised to find it had been a dream. Also the dream startled her not because it was not first passionate dream like that. In fact she was quite used to them. It was the fact that it had been with Sheldon. She supposed it was because she had fallen asleep thinking about him. Or the fact that she had recently been having urges toward him. Nevertheless she was surprised at how intimate it had felt despite the fact that they had remained fully clothed and technically only kissed. Even previous dreams that had gone way further had felt less passionate. She looked at her clock; she was supposed to skype Sheldon in 5 minutes. She did not think she could face him so soon after such a dream. She tried to calm herself.

Making a cup of coffee she started her morning as any other morning would. Once she felt once again calm she began to relax. She had obviously over-reacted it was just her body showing its natural urges in her sleep when her logic was unable to reign it in. It simply had been about Sheldon because she had been thinking about him last night. Relieved to have settled her thoughts she began to set up her computer equipment. Using Sheldon's advice on Pon Farr, a star trek meditation performed by Spock to repress his human feelings, she pushed down those thoughts. She was positive she could face Sheldon logically now with all thoughts of physical attraction gone.


	5. Girls Night In

Penny walked down the stairs to get her mail. She sorted through them sighing as she realised it was mostly bills. She really needed to stop buying shoes over the internet. She would definitely stop next month she told herself making the same promise she had made several times. Walking back up the stairs she made a mental note to ask Amy and Bernadette to bring the wine tonight as she couldn't afford to buy some. She was excited for their girls' night. They had made it a weekly thing between them and met up every Saturday. They had decided that this week would be spent at Penny's apartment because last week they had gotten very drunk. Also Sheldon had given her a stern lecture about corrupting Amy so she had agreed to dial their adventures down a bit. At least until Sheldon's guard was down at least. She had already gotten out her spare pillows and blankets for Amy and Bernadette as they would be drinking and couldn't drive home. She smiled as she thought back to Amy's joy when she had first slept over. The girl was weird and had her quirks but Penny had grown fond of the girl. She had become very close to the two girls these past weeks as they had comforted her. The whole Priya and Leonard thing had really hurt her. She knew she had made a big mistake breaking up with Leonard. She reached her floor and smelt Chinese from apartment 4B knocking for a moment and then letting herself in. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard were settled around the small table.

Sheldon- 'Well hello Penny, we were just wondering when you would sniff out lunch.'

Penny smiled as she sat down taking her share that they had bought knowing she would come. She looked around at her friends feeling noticing again how lucky she was to have such good friends. They may be total nerds but that was one of the reasons they were such great guys. She settled into the couch comfortably as she bit into her dumpling.

Penny had just finished setting out the snacks when Amy arrived carrying a bottle of wine. Penny motioned for her to sit down.

Amy- 'Good evening Penny'

Penny- 'Hey Amy, how are things?'

Amy- 'If you are using the term 'things' to refer to my life than my life is quite comfortable, thank you. What about you? How are you dealing with the Leonard situation?'

Penny was relieved when there was a knock on the door and she didn't have to answer. She wasn't any better and she knew that if she talked about it she would feel worse. She wanted to wait til the alcohol had dulled her feelings before they started talking about Leonard. She let Bernadette in and they all sat down on the couch.

Amy- 'How do you suppose we start the evening?'

Penny- 'I was thinking make-overs' she said with a cheeky grin.

Bernadette- 'Oh I love make-overs' her high voice squeaking in a cute way.

Amy- 'As long as it does not involve that nail polish again I agree'

They decided they would each do eachother's make-up and then surprise them in the mirror. They started with Bernadette, Penny took over as Amy was not used to make-up or fashion. Penny gave Bernadette a cute yellow dress that was tight on her chest then was quite loose in the skirt. It hung to about her knees and Bernadette gave a little twirl testing it.

Bernadette- 'This is a beautiful dress Penny'

Penny- 'Thanks my sister bought me it but I don't suit yellow. You can have it if you want'

Bernadette- 'You mean it?' her smile huge.

Penny- 'Of course'

Bernadette gave Penny a hug and sat down so Penny could start her make-up. Amy watched the process fascinated by how much make-up changes your features. Well not changes rather make them more prominent. Bernadette's eyes were outlined using a pencil of sorts then she put a layer of lip gloss over her lips. Adding some blush to her cheeks she announced she was done. Bernadette looked in the mirror. Her eyes were lightly darkened causing her eyes to stand out. Her lips were a subtle pink matching the colour of her cheeks. She looked at Penny beaming.

Bernadette- 'Oh Penny it's amazing'

Penny- 'What can I say? Make-up is my science'

Penny smiled as the other two giggled at her analogy. Then it was Amy's turn, Penny was eager to see what she could transform Amy into tonight. She searched her cupboard for the perfect dress. She was determined to get Amy out of her shell and wanted her in something sexy but not too slutty. She stopped as she found what she was looking for. Perfect she muttered as a grin spread over her face.

Amy looked at herself in wonder. She couldn't believe it was herself staring at her through the mirror. She was wearing her emergency contacts. She always kept a pair on her at all times in case she lost her glasses. She had obediently put them in when Penny insisted on her taking her glasses off. She was wearing a crimson red dress. It reached her ankles which were unusually long for Penny's closet but she was glad. The dress had short sleeves that stooped half way between her shoulder and her elbow. The top was tight but did not feel uncomfortable. It had a V neckline that showed off a reasonable amount of cleavage. Her hair had been curled and she touched the ringlets curiously. Her eyes had been given a smokey look and her lipstick was a slightly darker colour than the dress. Penny had not gone overboard on the make-up and made it look radiant rather than trampy.

Penny did her own make-up and the others didn't complain both sure that she would do a better job than them. Penny chose a thigh high purple dress with a lower cleavage than Amy and Bernadette's dresses although not too low as to be slutty. They sat at the couch drinking wine.

Amy- 'So what's next Bestie?'

Penny- 'How about we pay the guys a visit?'

Bernadette- 'Oooooh I would love that, I bet Howie would just die seeing me all dolled up like this' she grinned cheekily.

Amy- 'I don't know if I am comfortable with anyone else seeing me dressed this way' she said hesitantly.

Penny- 'Oh come on Amy I bet Sheldon will almost pass out at the sight of you looking so hot'

Penny and Bernadette giggled and Amy tried to hide her blush.

Amy- 'I doubt Sheldon will be charmed by anything other than science'

Bernadette- 'Honey he's a guy, if he doesn't react to you looking like this he's gay'

They decided to go and brought they're wine with them. The alcohol had started to dull her fear and she seemed to calm. It was ridiculous of course to be afraid. She was likely not to get a reaction anyway. She pushed down her nervousness as they knocked on the door. Leonard appeared and he grinned as he saw them.

Leonard- 'Hey Ladies enjoying girls night?'

Penny- 'You bet, we just finished make-overs and got bored so we decided to give you guys a visit.'

Leonard- 'Sure come on in'

Raj, Howard and Sheldon were concentrating hard on the game they were playing. Penny recognised it as Boggle, no doubt it was the Clingon version they loved so much.

Penny, Bernadette and Amy sat down on the coach. Sheldon was in his spot with Amy next to him, then sat Howard and Bernadette. Leonard shared his seat with Penny and Raj sat on the floor unable to object because women were there and he had gone mute. Howard and Sheldon were so wrapped up in the game that they barely noticed the newcomers. It was only when Bernadette kissed his cheek that Howard realised his fiancé was there.

Howard- 'Bernie you look beautiful, what are you girls doing here?'

Bernadette- 'Thank you Howie' she gave him a kiss, 'Penny gave Amy and I make-overs and then we decided to see how you boys were'

Upon hearing their conversation Sheldon finally looked up. First he noticed Bernadette, as she had been the one talking. Then he looked over at Penny as she added to the conversation.

Penny- 'Didn't I do a great job guys? You can barely recognise them'

She grinned triumphantly at her handiwork. Sheldon only then looked at Amy. He froze stunned. Amy looked nothing like herself. Her glasses were gone her hair was curled and she wore a red dress that clung to her bodice. He could not help but stare, this was more than he could handle. He had been having primitive thoughts when she had been conservatively dressed, he could hardly keep the thoughts when she was looking like this. He managed to compose himself just in time.

Penny- 'What do you think Sheldon? Does Amy look hot or what?'

Surprisingly Sheldon managed to speak.

Sheldon- 'I agree Amy looks very nice.'

That was a major understatement he knew but he didn't want anyone to know how effected he was. He couldn't help peeking glances at her cleavage, his height giving him a perfect view.

Raj- 'Yeah Amy you don't look anything like your usual self'

Raj being able to speak made Sheldon realise that everyone had started drinking the wine brought over by the girls. Amy too had a glass of wine and was sipping at it.

Sheldon- 'How many glasses of wine have you had Amy?'

Amy- 'Don't worry Sheldon, I am quite aware of my intake and am limiting myself tonight to prevent any mishaps similar to last time.'

She couldn't quite meet his eyes at the last statement.

Sheldon tried to smile reassuringly at her to let her know he did not hold her accountable for the incident. They joined in the conversation and began to enjoy the night hanging out with their friends.


	6. Girl Talk

Sheldon had soon detached from the conversation finding it a bit tedious. He watched Penny and Bernadette chattering about something, shoes or some other female topic he presumed. Leonard and Howard were having a debate about who was the best superhero and Raj had started a conversation with Amy. Since their conversation was the closest he decided to listen in.

Raj- 'So Amy, are you enjoying your night'

He had his arm draped over the back off the couch and had his body turned to face her. Amy's hands were in her lap and she was turned slightly so she could make eye contact as she spoke.

Amy- 'Oh yes, I thought I would feel uncomfortable and overexposed in this dress but it's not that bad'

Raj- 'You look very beautiful and believe me, I'm an astrologist. I look at the stars for a living, I know beautiful'

Sheldon was not surprised by Raj's behaviour, he often became a 'ladies man' when he was drinking alcohol. Although tonight it bothered him somehow, he frowned disapprovingly but Raj didn't notice.

Amy- 'Thank you Raj, it's quite strange talking to you I must say. This is the first time we have spoken since we met'

Raj- 'Yeah I have to be drunk to talk to women'

Amy- Yes I am quite aware of your condition. I was very interested when Sheldon told me you had selective mutism. Would you mind if I did a few tests on you sometime'

Raj- 'That depends…will there be a physical exam'

He winked at her and Sheldon wanted to grit his teeth. Amy was unaware of the sexual innuendo however.

Amy- 'Of course, I will do many tests on you. I will bring a woman in the room and monitor your heart rate, breathing and brain activity. It will be very fascinating indeed'

Raj- 'Yeah…right'

Raj was obviously confused why his charm wasn't working on Amy. Usually women loved him when he was drunk, he had even chatted up a celebrity on a train once. Sheldon smiled, he had known Amy would not fall for such futile attempts at flattery. Sheldon couldn't help but feel relieved. He didn't want Raj messing around with Amy. He had spent months developing a friendship with Amy Farah Fowler. It would be most unpleasant for that to be ruined by a one night stand.

Amy and Raj had stopped their conversation and Raj was now joining the conversation about Batman and Superman adding Spiderman to the debate. Amy had leaned back in the couch closing her eyes. She was obviously starting to feel tired from the alcohol and the late hour. He understood her exhaustion, it was much past his self assigned bedtime but had decided to stay up not wanting to abandon Amy in a pool of social interaction that they both found uncomfortable. Unconsciously Amy leaned on his shoulder, surprisingly Sheldon didn't mind. Her hair touched his cheek and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. He enjoyed the smell and her warmth seeping into his arm. He looked over to the others noticing Penny watching him curiously. When she saw him looking she smiled knowingly and whispered something in Bernadette's ear. Bernadette glanced in his direction and then grinned at Penny. Sheldon was aware they were talking about him and blushed. He wondered what secret joke they were sharing.

Amy stirred and he drew his attention back to her. She breathed in a peaceful sigh and snuggled in comfortably. She was almost nearing sleep and he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, careful not to move so he didn't wake her, and draped it around her. She had curled her legs up beside her and leaned solely on his shoulder. He had the urge to curl his arm around her, as Leonard had often done when Penny had fallen asleep watching movies, but controlled himself. Amy's breathing had become deep and he was sure she was sleeping.

Amy woke up slowly, her eyes still closed she became aware that she was sitting up her head rested on something warm and smelled divine. It was slightly musky and familiar. She recognised from one of her old pheromones study that it was the scent of a man. No wonder it smelled great, it was known that man's pheromones were one of the things that attracted women to them. Had she had a one night stand? She decided she would have to open her eyes and find out. She opened her eyes slowly dreading what she would find.. She looked up, not moving her heard just her eyes, and saw Sheldon talking to Leonard. They had obviously not realised she was awake and she quickly closed her eyes again. Amy didn't want to move, she was comfortable and she had no doubt that if Sheldon was aware she was awake he would make her move. She was surprised he had let her sleep there at all. He was most likely just being polite and didn't want to move her once she had drifted off. It was nice leaning on him like this, his warmth heating her cheek, his height made him perfect to lean on. His shoulder just in the right place, she sighed contently breathing in his scent. She was usually against contact with people but this was surprisingly nice. She lay there for a few more minutes enjoying the moment. Then she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder.

Sheldon- 'Amy wake up. Penny and Bernadette say it's time they leave.'

He whispered it slightly as if not wanting to startle her. She opened her eyes slowly acting drowsy so he wouldn't know she was already awake.

She got up and placed the blanket on the couch. Had that been there when she fell asleep? She decided not to worry about it and walked to the door.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon. Sorry for the trouble I must have dozed off'

Sheldon- 'It was no problem, sorry to wake you. You may resume your sleep shortly at Penny's'

Amy- 'Goodnight Sheldon'

Sheldon- 'Goodnight Amy Farah Fowler'

She joined Penny and Bernadette out the door and walked with them across the hall as the door closed behind them.

Once inside they sat on the couch again. It was about midnight but the girls didn't seem tired and with Amy rested she did not feel like returning to sleep just yet. They packed up the wine, changed into their pyjamas and decided to eat ice-cream. Curled up on the couch licking her spoonful she addressed Penny.

Amy- 'I'm sorry that I fell asleep. Did I miss anything?'

Penny- 'Nope just everyone hanging out talking about random stuff'

Bernadette- 'My Howie is so cute when he goes on about Batman' she said giggling.

Amy- 'I am relieved, I feared you would be mad that I didn't socialise'

Penny- 'Oh Honey I wouldn't be mad over a silly thing like that' she smiled at her reassuringly.

Amy- 'I'm glad, was it a trouble spending tonight with Leonard?'

Penny- 'It was definitely awkward but Leonard and I are friends no matter what Priya says'

Amy- 'Well that's good. I was afraid there would be unpleasantness'

Penny- 'The only unpleasant thing tonight was Raj's constant hitting on us. I swear I prefer him silent, he's almost as bad as Howard was before Bernadette. He even had a go at you!'

Amy- 'Really? I did not even realise his attempt at conversation was intended as charming'

Penny- 'Oh Honey you wouldn't know a guy liked you if he was trying to sell your Daddy a pig.'

Amy- 'What?'

Penny- 'Sorry for the farm reference sometimes I forget I'm not in Nebraska. I'm just saying that you and Sheldon don't understand social things like that very well. But don't worry it's one of your charms' she gave her a reassuring smile.

Amy- 'Oh thanks. Although I have improved greatly on my social skills since becoming your best friend Penny'

Penny just grinned at her in reply and continued eating her ice-cream. Penny lightly bumped Bernadette for attention as Amy was distracted by eating and gave her a meaningful look. Bernadette was confused for a second but then remembered there previous whispered plan.

Bernadette- 'So…you and Sheldon looked pretty cozy tonight' she tried to sound nonchalant and hid her grin.

Amy- 'Huh? Oh yes well I must have drifted off and fell asleep on Sheldon. I hope I didn't bother him'

Penny hid her smile also and suppressed a girlish giggle, she felt just like in high school when she told her friend a guy liked her. It was similar given Amy's childlike innocence in stuff like this.

Penny- 'He didn't seem to mind much from what I saw, he actually looked pretty comfortable'

Amy- 'Well shared body temperature is often a calming and comforting effect'

Penny felt her excitement lower; this was one of the reasons why it was different from high school. Her friends usually were much quicker to get the hint and didn't make logical explanations for the guys actions.

Penny- 'Yeah I suppose. How are things with Sheldon anyway?'

Amy spoke fast as she answered Penny

Amy- 'Quite well. We recently made a new game about equations called 'Hide & Solve'. Last week I got drunk and kissed him. We returned Ricky to the lab-

Penny cut her off.

Penny- 'Wait. Go back. WHAThappened last week!' Bernadette just stared her mouth wide open in shock.

Amy- 'After girls' night last week I invited him in and kissed him. I was worried he would be upset but thankfully he and I agreed that I was not acting rationally due to the alcohol. So we decided to act as if it didn't happen.'

Penny- 'WHAT! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?'

Amy- 'I was not aware that it was necessary. Do best friends usually tell eachother about drunken mistakes?'

Penny- 'YES!' Penny calmed herself to stop yelling, 'So what happened? How did he react?'

Amy- 'He said it was fascinating'

Penny- 'That's it? Did he kiss back?'

Amy- 'Yes, I was so intoxicated that I had to throw up right afterwards so he didn't get much chance to say anything else. He simply paused for a moment and said 'fascinating'. As for him kissing me back I believe he did and he did not draw away either'

Penny squealed excitedly and Bernadette looked equally as excited.

Amy- 'What?'

Penny- 'Amy this is Sheldon we're talking about. He is a germ freak and hates physical contact. If he didn't pull away and immediately wash his mouth out then he either liked it or was too shocked to do anything'

Bernadette- 'I believe it is the first because in science when someone says fascinating it isn't usually a bad thing'

They were both grinning but Amy was not ready to be pulled into their delusion.

Amy- 'But we both agreed to forget about it. I do not believe he would have dismissed the event so easily if he found it enjoyable'

Penny- 'Of course he would. It's Sheldon. Everything he does has some whacked up logic behind it. He probably was afraid of his own feelings'

Amy- 'Even if it is the case, which is highly unlikely, I would appreciate it if you respect our decision and not mention anything to him. He is a dear friend and I do not want to lose his friendship over this'

Penny and Bernadette looked disappointed but agreed. Soon they all went to bed. Amy lay on the couch thinking about what the girls had said. Had Sheldon enjoyed the kiss? Well he certainly hadn't pulled away. She decided it was irrelevant, they had made their decision. After that she drifted to sleep.


	7. Family Christmas

Sheldon woke to the winter chill, it had recently snowed and he was not enjoying the 'winter wonderland', as Penny referred to it, as much as the rest. It was too cold, Sheldon didn't like cold. He rose from his bed, which now had two more blankets to keep out the cold, and put on his various layers for the day. He did not like having to cover his collectable shirts, what was the point in buying them if there was noone to envy him for owning them? Sheldon walked to the kitchen and made himself some cereal. He was in a particularly good mood, dispite the cold, and chose the 'honey puffs'.

By the time Sheldon had finished his cereal Leonard was awake. Leonard greeted Sheldon and received his usual reply these days.

Sheldon- 'I don't believe it is a very 'good morning'. If is too cold and with all these obligations to buy presents I've been constantly dreaded by the task of finding suitable gifts for everyone. This is worse then when I had to find Penny a present.'

Leonard- 'Look on the bright side, now you have Leonard Nemoy's DNA. I bet it was worth it.'

Sheldon- 'Yes, it was one of the rare occasions in my life that I received a present I actually enjoyed. Nothing like that infernal 'doombuggy incident'.

Sheldon shuddered at the memory from his childhood, if his parents giving him a doombuggy was outrageous. His thoughts were interupted by Penny entering their apartment.

Penny- 'Hey guys, what are you doing for Christmas?'

Leonard- 'We aren't sure yet why?'

Penny- 'I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend Christmas together? We could invite the rest if the gang too, it'll be fun'

Leonard- 'Sheldon and I can do it. Howard and Bernadette can't. They are off trying to satisfy both their parents heritages by bringing both families together and mixing Hanukkah and Christmas. I think they compromised a Christmas tree, for Bernadette, and the stick of candles for Howard. They also made a few other changes but I won't get too much into it. Raj is in India with his parents and Priya, and Amy Farah Fowler...?

He looked at Sheldon questioningly.

Sheldon- 'I do not know why you would assume I know her plans for Christmas...However I had already invited her to join us anyway'

Penny- 'Really?'

Sheldon- 'Yes, I thought it would be enjoyable to spend the day with an equal minded companion'

Penny rolled her eyes. She still couldn't understand how Sheldon and Amy could be so emotionless about their relationship. She understood that they denied being in one but they had been talking daily everyday, going on dates (well their dates were going to eachothers houses playing games they had made together but Penny still counted it as a date), met eachothers parents and talked about eachother almost all the time for almost a year now. It was mind-blowing how stubborn these two could be. But as she had promised Amy, she never mentioned anything to Sheldon and never tried to meddle in their relationship. It frustrates her out of her mind but she dealed with it for her friends sakes.

Later that day Amy knocked on Sheldons door, she had some alarming news and needed to inform him immediately. Sheldon opened greeting her and letting her in.

Sheldon- 'Hello Amy, is there a reason you are here? Although I enjoy your visits it is rather unusual of you'

Amy- 'Yes, I have come to inform you that my mother wishes to join us for Christmas'

Sheldon- 'Ok then I will have to accommodate for another person. My mother and sister are also joining us so I will have to prepare-'

Amy cut him off.

Amy- 'You do not understand, my mother still believes we are in a relationship. If she joins us and realizes we are not acting as a couple would she will become suspicious'

Sheldon- 'Ahhh I see your point. This is a rather difficult situation, how do you suggest we procede?'

Amy- 'We could put on another act like we did last time. Although it will be much harder to deceive in person. Also there is the problem of your family. They are aware that we are just friends. If we start acting as a couple, they would then be suspicious'

Sheldon- 'Hmmmm this IS quite a puzzle'

Amy- 'I propose we put on the act for my mother and inform your family off the act also'

Sheldon- 'Oh no no no that will not do. The more people in on a secret the higher the chance if failure'

Amy- 'Well do you suggest we lie to your family also and tell both that we are in a relationship. Then we can merely inform your family of our 'break-up' after Christmas?'

Sheldon- 'That is an excellent idea Amy Farrah Fowler, i'm impressed'

Amy blushed at the praise and smiled.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon. I appreciate your comment'

Sheldon- 'I suggest we put this plan into action as soon as possible. I will let Leonard in on the secret as I'm sure her would vocally question our actions. You may tell Penny for the same reason. I will inform my parents of our relationship and you tell your mother she is welcome to join us'

Amy nodded at Sheldon in agreement and departed to set the plan in motion.


	8. Experiment Façade

Mary- 'Shelly! Come over here and give your Momma a hug' Sheldon's mothers Texan accent filled the room as she stepped into 4B.

Sheldon- 'You well know of my aversion to physical contact' complained Sheldon.

Mary- 'Oh hush, I haven't seen my baby boy in months so you _will_ march over here and hug me'

Sheldon gave his mother an awkward hug trying to avoid as much contact as possible.

Mary- 'It'll do.' She smiled turning to Leonard. 'Hello Leonard, how are you dear?'

Leonard- 'I'm fine thank you. How are you, Miss Cooper?'

Mary- 'Darling I don't really want to chit-chat I was just being polite'

Leonard laughed and nodded. Sheldon's mother could say the meanest thing and you wouldn't be offended. Maybe it was the accent or the motherly atmosphere she brought, either way he enjoyed her visits. Also he found it hilarious how Sheldon changed when she was around. He was like a child again. Even his Texan accent began to show more.

Sheldon- 'Where is Missy? I thought she was coming with you?'

Another Texan voice filled the room.

Missy- 'Did you miss me Shelly? I was just bringing the luggage, these damn stairs. I feel like a pack mule'

Missy definitely didn't _look_ like a pack mule, Leonard thought as he saw Sheldon's twin sister walk into the room. He remembered how Howard, Raj and Sheldon had fought over her, she was way too hot to have a brother like Sheldon that's for sure. But she had turned them all down, well according to Penny she probably wouldn't have turned Raj down but when his experimental pills to help him talk to women had wared off he was left speechless and unable to ask Missy out. Well he and Howard both had girlfriends now so there would be no more fighting this time. Leonard was brought out of his reverie when Missy spoke to him.

Missy- 'So Leonard is it true? Has our little Shelly really found himself a girlfriend?' She looked both excited and unbelieving. Sheldon gave him a look and he began to recite the lie he had been told.

Leonard- 'Yes indeed. Sheldon and Amy are very much in a relationship. They do all the normal tedious relationship activities' Leonard chose to stop there because he did not feel comfortable talking about 'coitus' with Sheldon's mother and sister. He also thought they would get suspicious if he sounded too much like Sheldon.

Mary- 'My boy is growing up' she patted him on the cheek and moved toward the couch. She sat down careful to avoid Sheldon's spot remembering the speech she was given on her first visit. 'So it's that Amy girl that I met last time I was here?'

Sheldon- 'Yes and I know that you did not approve but I would prefer it if you kept your opinion to yourself when Amy is here'

Leonard tried not to laugh as he remembered how Sheldon's mother had used reverse psychology on Sheldon. She had made him think she didn't approve of Amy so that they would get back together. Sheldon had no idea and still thought she didn't like Amy, in retrospect Mary Cooper actually thought Amy was perfect for her little science genius but she did not want to ruin her plan now.

Mary- 'Don't worry Shelly I will be on my best behaviour for your little girlfriend'

Sheldon- 'Thank you; she will be joining us for dinner tonight. Leonard will show you to the guest room. Missy you will be rooming at Penny's apartment like last time'

Leonard refrained from pointing out that the guest room was actually _his_ room and that he was being forced to stay with Raj.

Sheldon sat in his room on his laptop skyping Amy Farah Fowler.

Sheldon- 'My mother and sister buy our fake relationship. The plan is going just how we expected'

Amy- 'Excellent. Did you ask Leonard to inform you on how couples act?'

Sheldon- 'Yes, also I have observed his actions with relationships for almost 5 years. I believe I am qualified'

Sheldon thought back to his conversation with Leonard a few days ago.

_Sheldon- 'Leonard I need your help'_

_Leonard- 'Wow that's a first. What? The supreme homo novus needs to come to _me_ for help? I must be dreaming'_

_Sheldon- 'You are very much awake'_

_Leonard- 'That was sarcasm Sheldon'_

_Sheldon- 'Darn I thought I was finally beginning to master sarcasm'_

_Leonard- 'Nevermind Sheldon, What did you need?'_

_Sheldon- 'I need your help on one of my equations'_

_Leonard- 'Ok what-'_

_Sheldon- 'Bazinga' Sheldon snickered 'Like I would ask a low grade scientist like you to help me'_

_Leonard- 'Very funny Sheldon'_

_Sheldon- 'Sarcasm?'_

_Leonard nodded exasperated._

_Sheldon- 'I knew I was improving' he looked very pleased with himself 'But there was something I came here to talk about'_

_Leonard- 'Alright what did you _really_ come here for?'_

_Sheldon- 'I need you to teach me how to act like a boyfriend'_

_Leonard paused for a moment stunned._

_Leonard- 'What?'_

_Sheldon-'Amy and I need to learn how to act like a couple'_

_Leonard- 'Wait…You and Amy are a couple now? When did you get over your whole 'she is a girl and she is my friend but she is not my girlfriend' thing?'_

_Sheldon- 'Amy and I are not a real couple. We are creating a façade for her mother which involves us pretending to be a couple. However, Amy and I are unsure of how to act like one so I came to you because you seem to know a lot about relationships'_

_Leonard- 'Thank you for coming to me for advice but I don't think I can _teach_ you how to be in a relationship. You just do what comes naturally'_

_Sheldon- 'That doesn't help me at all. Your useless, I might as well have been asking Kuthrappalli'_

_Leonard- 'Ok fine. Well you just be with her a lot. You know, hold her hand, walk with her, hold her, kiss her. Basically you have to throw your 'no physical contact' policy out the window'_

_Sheldon- 'I was aware I would have to go outside my comfort zone a bit for this, just some of the sacrifices you have to make for science'_

_Leonard- 'How is this for science?'_

_Sheldon- 'Amy Farah Fowler and I are treating this as an experiment. It will be interesting to see the results'_

_Leonard- 'Well good luck with that, that's really all I can give you'_

_Sheldon- 'Duly noted. You will be receiving your script later today'_

_Sheldon turned around and began to exit Leonard bedroom._

_Leonard- 'Wait! What script?'_

_Sheldon- 'The script for the lie of course. You know what I say, the more facts the more believable the lie'_

_With that he left the room._

Sheldon's mind came back to the present.

Amy- 'I have asked Penny and she too gave me similar advice'

Sheldon- 'Before we begin this act at dinner I would like to ask if you have any problem with this. It is not too late to beck out now'

Amy- 'No Sheldon, we have to do this. It might help if we try to put our mindset to a lower standard. If this experiment is to have any success we have to act as if we are lower beings after all'

Sheldon- 'Your right. I will see you later tonight Amy, I will let you get ready. Goodbye'

Amy- 'Goodbye Sheldon, I look forward to the experiment' 


	9. A Cozy Night

Amy arrived for dinner dressed in her usual sweater and skirt outfit. Sheldon opened the door and instead of his usual 'Hello Amy' he greeted her how Leonard would have one of his girlfriends.

Sheldon- 'Amy, I missed you.'

He leaned in and hugged her, Amy was stiff for a second and then relaxed. She whispered in his ear quickly.

Amy- 'Excellent improvisation. I am impressed'

Sheldon smiled at her praise and led her in clasping her hand despite his discomfort.

He sat in his spot with Amy close next to him due to their entwined hands. Amy's mother was at the kitchen bench dishing out some food watching them curiously. Sheldon turned to her.

Sheldon- 'Mother you remember Amy'

Mary- 'Yes, yes. Nice to see you again dear' she grabbed her plate and sat in the chair beside Sheldon where Leonard usually sat.

There was a knock on the door and Missy and Penny walked in.

Penny- 'Hey guys'

Missy- 'Hey there Shelly. Awwww this must be Amy. Aren't you two just the cutest thing' Her Texan accent making 'thing' sound more like 'thang'.

Sheldon held back a retort as Amy shook Missy's hand.

Missy- 'I never thought I'd see the day that Shelly had a girlfriend' she was beaming at them like she had just found a new exciting toy. 'She isn't some robot you made is she?'

Not understanding that Missy had been joking Sheldon answered.

Sheldon- 'I assure you she's real'

Everyone ate their meals chatting about irrelevant topics such as life in Texas and how proud they were of Sheldon.

Missy- 'I tell all my friends about my twin brother the rocket scientist' Missy grinned smugly.

Sheldon- 'I am not a rocket scientist, I am a-'

Missy- 'Shelly how many times do you have to repeat that sentence before you realise I don't give a damn. As far as I'm concerned there's no difference'

Sheldon was about to make a rude remark when Amy grabbed his hand. He looked at her and the look she gave him told him to hush. Usually he would have pulled away or questioned her action but he understood she was just playing along with the experiment. He had almost forgotten, he decided he would have to do something couple-like. He thought for a moment deciding to lean into spread his arm around Amy's waist and pull her closer so that she was leaning against him. Leonard had done this many times and he praised himself on his observation of the fact. Amy stiffened like at the door but soon relaxed. Missy didn't seem to notice the action continuing a conversation with her mother.

Penny however, had seen and she couldn't help but smile. Ever since she had heard about the kiss she had been dying to make them a real couple. Even though this was pretend she felt she had gotten a step closer to achieving her goal. Amy's head leaned in and rested on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep like that once and suddenly remembered how comfortable she had felt. Sheldon's arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel his heat seeping through. Her cheek rested on his neck and she could feel the slight movement as he breathed. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer, mimicking many romance movies she had seen. Soon they were curled up close on the couch, Sheldon's arm around her waist, her head on his neck, her arms clutched around him and her knees pulled on next to her so she could lean on him more. She didn't understand her actions, she had just gone with her impulses. His family didn't seem to think anything was wrong and why should they? They were supposed to be a couple, this was usual couple behaviour. Soon Mrs Cooper retired to bed and it was just Missy, Penny and them.

Penny- 'It's too early for bed, lets watch a movie'

Before anyone could protest she had already picked a movie and had the lights off. Strangely in the dim light she noticed Sheldon's presence beside her much more. She supposed it was because her other senses were heightened. Penny and Missy added to the couch and she snuggled in closer to Sheldon to give them room. Suddenly Sheldon picked her up and placed her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his head into her neck and whispered quietly.

Sheldon- 'I apologise if this is uncomfortable, this couch is only made for 3 and Leonard informed me that part of the act was that we had to be next to eachother. I didn't want to tell Penny or Missy to move for they both scare me'

His lips brushed her ear as he whispered and she held back a shiver.

Amy- 'It's ok, this will just add to the act. I am quite comfortable'

Amy lay there in his arms trying to pay attention to the movie but she couldn't focus. It was just like the few days after their kiss. She had thought it was over, now those thoughts came back again. She wanted him to hold her closer, although they were already much closer than she was usually comfortable with. She wanted him to whisper to her again, his soft lips brushing against her ear. She wanted to feel his lips on hers once more. It was then that she realised that she had been looking up at him. His eyes intently on the screen as if he was trying to ignore something. His eyes were so blue; she wanted him to look at her, stare at her with those wonderful blue eyes. Without realising she had been reaching up to turn his head. She stopped abruptly and turned back to the screen. She had to control herself, they were pretending to be a couple but she could not go too far. She turned herself to the tv and willed herself not to look up again.

Amy's cheek rested on Sheldon's neck, her soft skin pressed against his. He held her marvelling at how perfectly she fit in his arms. She was so warm and he could not help but enjoy the feel of her pressed against him. He recalled the time she had fell asleep on him. He had felt a similar comfort, maybe it was a primitive comfort of holding another being. He supposed it was why mothers felt so calm when holding their child. He felt a protective instinct as he held her, as if he were protecting her as he held her in his arms. He stared at the screen trying to ignore his thoughts. This was just an act, he could not get caught up in it. Amy's actions were purely for show, there was no hidden meaning behind it. He was just having the same irrational thoughts from months ago. Her hair ticked his cheek and he found himself admiring it. It was brown but had quite a few different shades to it. He breathed in inhaling the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. It smelled just like last time, the familiar scent comforting. He leaned down impulsively and whispered in her ear remembering how nice it had felt grazing it with his lips. He deliberately repeated the action as he spoke softly.

Sheldon- 'Amy I think the movie is almost finished'

Amy shivered and his brow furrowed.

Sheldon- 'Are you cold?'

He instantly pulled her closer in an attempt to warm her.

Amy- 'No I'm fine really, I believe Penny and Missy have fallen asleep'

He turned only just noticing the two figures curled up sleeping beside him.

Sheldon- 'Oh I guess that means we can stop this act'

Amy paused for a moment.

Amy- 'Yes I believe it does'

Sheldon reluctantly let go of her and she got up turning the lights on. Penny and Missy stirred. Sheldon woke them gently and told them the movie had ended and that it is time they all go to bed.

Missy- 'Ok Shelly, goodnight.'

Sheldon- 'Goodnight Missy, Goodnight Penny.'

Missy paused turning to look at Amy.

Missy- 'It was nice meeting you, I'll see you tomorrow. Are you staying here tonight?'

Missy winked and Amy blushed at the insinuation.

Amy- 'No I am going home, it was nice meeting you also.'

She turned to Sheldon.

Amy- 'Goodnight Sheldon, I had a good time tonight.' She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek quickly whispering in his ear.

Amy- 'I can improvise too'

Smiling at their personal joke she left the room, an excited Penny and Missy behind her. Penny and Missy entered the opposite apartment leaving Amy alone. Walking down the stairs she revelled in the fluttery feeling she felt. She had acted on impulse but did not regret it one bit.


	10. New Years Revelation

Christmas had been quite pleasant. They spent the day with Sheldon's family, Amy's mum, Leonard and Penny. They had opened presents, drunk wine, except Sheldon who had milk, and chatted away all day. Amy and Sheldon had kept the ruse going and Amy's mother didn't suspect a thing. There had been lots of hand holding, sitting with eachother, hugging and lots and lots of strange thoughts. For some reason everytime Sheldon held her hand and held her against him when they hugged she felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. It was a simple biological reaction when someone had exhausted themselves in sport; she didn't understand why her body should react as such without exercise. Also Sheldon's family had decided to stay til New Years, so they had to keep pretending for a few more days. Tonight was News Years Eve, Penny had insisted that they stay awake for the countdown so they were once again gathered together celebrating, Leonard sharing with Missy in his usual chair, Penny sitting in Leonard's computer chair, which she had dragged over to the seating area, Raj, who had home from India the day before, was sitting on the arm of the couch and Sheldon's mother was on the couch next to Amy, who were once again entwined in Sheldon's arms. She internally sighed contently; she had become quite used to being held like this. Actually, she found it quite enjoyable, Sheldon's breathing had a calming effect and his large hands held her small waist making her feel protected and safe.

Missy watched as her brother make animated hand gestures and spoke in a quick voice trying to explain some science theory to his mother. It was a wonder he had ever found someone who could stand his lectures. She looked over to Amy who was smiling fondly watching Sheldon as if she found him explaining science the most adorable thing. Well it did help that she was a total nerd too, she seemed almost as smart as him and just as neurotic in some things as her brother. She wondered how she had convinced him to let go of the 'no touching' thing. It was obvious that that was over from the way they were inseparable. It was kind of sweet because Sheldon was so child-like, she couldn't help but see it like they were two kids with their first relationship. She supposed it was Sheldon's first real girlfriends so maybe they analogy wasn't that off.

Sheldon settled back in his seat realising it was hopeless, his mother was too far set in her religious ways and would always have a contradictory opinion when it came to science. Amy reflexively moved to lean against him; he supposed it had become natural as they had been doing so the past few days. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer repeating the action he had come accustomed to. He barely thought about it anymore, he had come to realise that it was easier to pretend when he didn't suppress the urges he usually blocked, he just acted as his instincts lead him. Amy did not seem to mind and she relaxed into him. She had stopped freezing reflexively days ago, now she just welcomed his actions. He supposed it would be strange to go back to normal tomorrow. He would miss the extra warmth she brought him especially in this winter season. That was a practical reason to miss this, it was the _only _reason he told himself. He had not become attached to her, she had always been a big part of his life after all. It's not like he would never see her again. They would go back to the way it was, they would be intellectual friends, skype and text daily and play games they had created. He enjoyed their life that way, she was the only one he could talk to and challenge intellectually. It would be soon go back the way it had been. He couldn't comprehend why he was feeling disappointed. He knew it was not because his mother and sister were leaving, he enjoyed their visits but could not stand living with them all the time again. Amy stirred against him snuggling in closer.

Amy's thoughts had been around the same lines. She would miss being held by Sheldon like this. It was a natural instinct for a female to want to feel protected by a male she told herself. I f this was to be her last night in Sheldon's arms she would enjoy it. She breathed in his scent committing it to memory. Inside she criticized herself. Why was she acting like she would never see him again? They were still friends after all. Nothing had actually changed, this was all an act. She knew she was more susceptible to hormones than Sheldon, the Zach incident proving that, but she had used the Vulcan mind technique in the past and it had usually sufficed. But now she couldn't even concentrate long enough to try, she wanted Sheldon to hold her and never let go. She didn't want this to end. Oh god she was going insane! She'd finally cracked, given in to the pointless urges inside her that lesser beings so frequently surrendered to. Sheldon would be so disappointed in her, she remembered how upset he had been when he thought Penny had corrupted her. For some reason her heart ached when she thought of him being mad at her. She would have to keep her feelings unknown, she could not take it if he rejected her. He still thought this was still an act after all, that her clinging to him was merely for show. Not that she truly cared for him and wanted to be as close to him as she could before it was over. If she could only be his friend she would take what she could get, as long as she was with him a part of her was satisfied.

Penny had been watching Sheldon and Amy the last few days and had made a decision. They may not know it but she could see it, they were totally into eachother. It was her job as their friend to make them see it! Plus it frustrated the hell out of her to see them all lovey-dovey like that knowing that tomorrow they would be back to their robot selves. No. She would not let them waste their only chance to act actually human. She knew she couldn't change them, she didn't really want to. No matter how strange they were, she loved them the way they were. But they had to realise that they were probably the closest they would ever get to in love. They were just too socially oblivious to see it. She handed Sheldon his drink with a smile at the plan she had formed. It was going to be a good night.

It was 5 minutes til midnight, Sheldon's mother had gone to bed muttering that she was too old to stay up all night. Leonard and Raj were talking, as were Penny and Missy. Sheldon and Amy sat there silently, lost in their own thoughts. Missy spoke up suddenly.

Missy- 'It's New Years and it looks like my brother is going to be the only one getting a kiss. I never thought this would happen'

Sheldon was startled.

Sheldon- 'What kiss!'

Missy- 'The New Years kiss, every New Years at twelve o'clock your supposed to kiss somebody. It's Tradition'

Amy tried to hide her smie, at least she would get to kiss him one last time. She could remember the soft feel of his lips on hers. Her heart thumped beating faster.

Penny- 'It's almost time. Ready?' she called excitedly.

_10_…Amy sat up excitedly.

_9_…Sheldon shifted nervously

_8_, 7 6…Leonard and Penny eyed eachother awkwardly.

_5,4,3_…Missy- 'Well I'm not messing with tradition'. She walked over to Raj grabbed him and…

_2,1…_Missy kissed Raj. Amy leaned up and captured Sheldon's lip with hers.

Strangely Sheldon had been leaning down too, she had expected it to be like last time. That she would be the one kissing him and he would be still. She was wrong, he kissed back and pulled her closer to him. It was like one of those passionate goodbye kisses in the movies. It was kid of a goodbye kiss she mused. It was goodbye to his hugs, to his arms wrapped around her and their entwined fingers. Goodbye to his lips pressed against hers. The kiss lasted much longer than she expected and she didn't want to let go. But they soon remembered that others were in the room. Luckily Raj had been too shocked by Missy's kiss to notice. But when they broke apart they became aware of 3 pairs of eyes watching them. Leonard was shocked, Missy was smiling at her brother like he had finally grown up and Penny…Penny looked smug.

Sheldon cleared his thought after one moment and broke the awkward silence,

Sheldon- 'Well I believe it is time we all go home. It is far too late and I need my sleep'

Amy sat next to him cheeks burning bright red. She hadn't meant to lose control like that. But Sheldon had kissed back just as passionately, she was not going to miss her only chance. Everyone moved toward the door saying their goodbyes. Leonard left with Raj as Sheldon's mother still had his room. Soon it was just Amy and Sheldon. There was silence for a moment but Amy broke it finding it unbearable.

Amy- 'I think that was a believable display, I'm sure Missy suspects nothing'

She plastered a fake smile on her face. Fake? Maybe for him it was, but for her that kiss had contained all her hidden feelings and she had kissed him truly.

Sheldon- 'Fake?...Oh yes of course, I believe our acting skills are much greater than we thought'

Was she imagining it or did his eyes look sad for a moment. She pushed the thought away, you're just seeing what you want to see.

Amy- 'Well…goodnight Sheldon.'

Sheldon- 'Yes, goodnight Amy Farah Fowler'

Amy walked down the stairs her mind filled with all sorts of emotions that she never would have thought to feel.

Penny smiled in her apartment. Penny's plan had worked, she knew if she got him tipsy he would succumb to his inner feelings. She congratulated herself with a botte of wine. Penny didn't realise that Sheldon hadn't taken even a sip of her 'not-so-virgin calibre'…


	11. Sheldon's Decision

Sheldon stared at the door for a moment. Suddenly sitting down in his spot, he felt as if he couldn't bear his weight anymore. There was a pain in his heart, but it wasn't a physical pain. It was emotional. When he had shared that kiss with Amy he had let himself go completely. He felt that if he didn't give in to his urges now, it would be his last chance. He had gripped Amy as if she were about to disappear in his arms. If it hadn't been for the others he was not sure if he would have ever let go. There had been so much passion, desperation and fear in that kiss. Fear because he didn't understand the feelings he was experiencing, they were unknown to him. Sheldon didn't like it when he couldn't understand something. Many people instantly feared the unknown, now he understood firsthand.

When he had felt Amy kissing him back, clinging to him just as desperately he had thought she was feeling the same as him. He didn't feel so alone knowing that she was probably just as confused as he was. But when she had said it was an act, it was as if she had stabbed him right in the heart. He felt so alone and confused. This was not how he was supposed to be. He had shielded himself from these emotions for this exact reason. Emotions do not act logically, you cannot control them. He chastised himself for being so weak. Amy would laugh if she knew his thoughts; she would think him just as low as the other sex-crazed beings they companionate with. Even so, he wanted to run down the stairs after her and explain all the confusing feelings that were overwhelming him. He controlled himself however, he was being ridiculous. Amy would surely think him a fool. Sheldon stood then determinedly, he would not lose Amy. She was the only one who truly understood him, if he had to overcome these absurd emotions he would. Amy would _not_ see him so weak. He decided it was then that he would go to bed. Walking to his bedroom he decided that it was best that it would be back to normal tomorrow. Then he wouldn't have to hold her again knowing she felt nothing.

The next day as Leonard was driving Sheldon to work he noticed Sheldon was quiet. This was unusual because Sheldon always wanted to play car games. Even when Leonard showed no interest Sheldon would blabber on incessantly. He glanced over at Sheldon curiously; the tall scientist was staring out the window lost in thought. A troubled look clouded his features. Leonard searched his mind for a possible explanation for the other man's troubles. Sheldon's mother and sister had left for the airport this morning. But Sheldon wouldn't be sad at that, Leonard knew. He replayed this morning in his heard trying to find clues on Sheldon's behaviour.

_The morning had been the same as usual, they had gotten ready for work and Penny came over for breakfast._

_Penny- 'French toast day?'_

_Leonard- 'Yep Sheldon is making it now'_

_Penny- 'Oh goodie I've been craving French toast this morning. It's my hangover food'_

_Leonard- 'But we didn't drink last night' A confused look on his face._

_Penny- 'I decided to have some wine at my place. I was celebrating a very special New Years'_

_Penny had a perculiar gleam in her eye, as if she was hiding something and she was very smug about it._

_Leonard- 'Ok then…well anyway last night was fun huh?'_

_Penny- 'Yeah I enjoyed seeing Missy again. It was good to see she finally took the step with Raj. I was always disappointed that she missed her chance last time'_

_Leonard- 'Yeah Raj was sure surprised. He wouldn't stop talking about when we got home. Going on and on about 'Sheldon's beautiful goddess of a sister' kissing _him._ It was driving me insane'_

_Penny- 'Speaking of kissing' a cheeky smirk lit up on her face 'You and Amy seemed to enjoy last night aye Sheldon?' _

_Sheldon's calm face darkened for a moment. Then his calm was back so quick Leonard wasn't sure he had seen it at all. _

_Sheldon- 'I am relived my mother and sister are on their way back to Texas so I do not have to repeat such an unsanitary display.'_

_Penny- 'You didn't seem to mind' Her smirk never leaving her face. _

_Sheldon- 'Amy and I are far better actors than you assumed'_

_He concentrated on making the French toast not once looking up. It was as if he wouldn't look them in the eyes. _

_Penny- 'Sure you are. I'm probably just seeing things then'_

_Her tone made it clear that she was being sarcastic but Sheldon being unaware visibly relaxed._

_Sheldon- 'Yes, you are clearly making too much of a simple situation'_

_Penny had been about to say something but Leonard had silenced her sensing Sheldon wished to end this discussion and didn't want him going all 'Sheldon' on them with a lecture._

_Leonard- 'So anyone else hear about the new Green Lantern movie coming out?'_

_This had of course consumed Sheldon in a long conversation and the topic had been dropped._

Leonard decided that it had to have been the conversation about Amy this morning. He hadn't realised how upset they had made Sheldon. Penny had just been teasing after all. It didn't make sense why Sheldon would be so distressed. They reached the car park and he decided to let it go.

At lunch they all sat in their usual table at the food court. Howard had gotten back from Bernadette's parents house and was going on about how they had made it very clear they hated the fact that he was a Jew.

Howard- 'I swear they broke my dradel on purpose!'

It was then that Barry Kripke walked over to them.

Kripke- 'Well isn't it the widdle wosers at their woser table'

His lisp with L's was very noticeable and the guys had laughed the first time they had heard it. Now they didn't react because they were used to it.

Leonard- 'What do you want Kripke?'

Sheldon- 'I'm just here to tell 'Freak-Cooper' over there that his Mummy called. I happened to be in your office and answered the phone. Wooks wike he forgot to say goodbye when they weft this morning. I took the wiberty of telling her _just_ how much you would appreciate her cawwing'

He spoke in a teasing tone that would usually have caused Sheldon to stare at him trying to blow up his mind. But Sheldon just looked up at him emotionlessly.

Sheldon- 'Thank you Barry, I appreciate you delivering the message'

Barry looked just as shocked as the rest of them. He walked away with a confused look on his face.

Raj- 'Dude what the hell?'

Sheldon- 'I don't know what you mean'

Howard- 'He, as well as the rest of us, wants to know why the hell you didn't go all 'mind explosion' on Kripke!'

Sheldon- 'I don't see the point in wasting my time arguing with Barry Kripke'

Howard looked at Leonard.

Howard- 'Is he sick?'

Sheldon- 'I am perfectly healthy and I do not appreciate you speaking as if I'm not here,' Sheldon got up from his chair and picked up his tray. 'If you'll excuse me I'm going to finish my lunch in my office.'

He walked away leaving the 3 stunned scientists alone.

Raj- 'What's wrong with him Dude?' He looked at Leonard questioningly.

Leonard- 'I have no idea. He's been in a mood all day'

Howard- 'Well someone better fix it soon or he'll start building a death ray again'

They knew he was only half joking, knowing full well that it was very possible.

Leonard- 'What should we do? I don't think calling his mother is the right thing to do'

Howard- 'I guess we just have to hope he sorts it out himself this time'

The 3 worried scientists looked down the hallway that Sheldon had passed through, wondering what could possibly be going through his head.

Sheldon had avoided them the rest of the day. They were getting suspicious and he couldn't let them know that he wasn't the 'robot' they thought he was. Work was over and he had been dreading this moment all day. He was meeting Amy for their usual weekly congregation. Leonard always referred to it as 'date night' which had constantly resulted in his usual 'she is a girl who is a friend but not my girlfriend' speech. They would spend the night playing counterfactuals and discussing their latest scientific theories. Sheldon knew he wouldn't be able to act normal around her. His mind had been filled with her all day. He missed her but he also didn't want to face her. He wanted to speak to her but he didn't know what to say. Most of all he wanted to hold her but knew if was impossible. There was a knock on his door. That was her he knew. He opened the door to a very nervous Amy.

Amy- 'Hello Sheldon' she kept her eyes down not looking him in the eye.

Sheldon- 'Amy' he nodded a greeting letting her in.

They sat down in their usual spots next to eachother on the couch. After a few moments silence Amy spoke.

Amy- 'Look Sheldon I know this is awkward. I didn't mean to respond to the kiss that way. I'm a fool and let my physical urges get in the way again. Can you forgive me and we restore our relationship again?'

Her words hit Sheldon and for some reason he was angry. She shouldn't blame herself, it was him who was the weak fool! He didn't want to restore their relationship again. It was too far gone to just ignore.

Sheldon- 'Amy I do not believe we can restore our relationship again'

Amy face flashed with pain.

Amy- 'I am not surprised…I will go'

She went to stand but Sheldon grabbed her arm.

Sheldon- 'I do not wish you to go. I simply mean we cannot ignore what happened'

Amy paused for a moment sitting back down, Sheldon still gripping her arm.

Amy- 'What does this mean?'

Sheldon- 'I propose we try to maintain a real relationship. If it does not work we go back to being friends'

Amy- 'I agree' her face showed her usual deadpan expression but inside she was jumping for joy.

Sheldon- 'Excellent.'

Sheldon grabbed Amy's shoulders and brought her lips to his. They kissed eachother softly at first but Amy pushed herself closer and Sheldon's fingers tangled in her hair. They finally broke apart a bit breathless.

Sheldon- 'Now I understand why our companions enjoy this so much'

He smiled and pulled her to him kissing her once more.


	12. The Apocalypse

**A/N No Sheldon or Amy POV today, I thought it would be nice to see a bit more of the other characters.**

**Disowner: I own absolutely nothing! **

Leonard walked out of his bedroom and started down the hall. Usually he would be in his room all night on 'date night' because he would soon tire of the Shamy. They always found ways to insult his intelligence. He was just going to get some snacks and then he would start his Star Trek marathon. The sight he walked into though was _not _what he expected.

Sheldon and Amy were gripped in a passionate kiss on the couch. Leonard slowly backed back up the hall so he wouldn't interrupt. What the hell! Sheldon had been acted weird all day but he had no idea he had gone insane! Well what he was doing wasn't insane…but that Sheldon 'Homo Novus' Cooper was making out with his also 'Homo Novus' girlfriend? Yeah the world had gone mad! He wondered if this was some sort of sign of the apocalypse. He decided Penny _had_ to see this. He snuck back out and took a peek out. Yep they were still there, _still _making out. He snapped a picture with his iphone and sent it to Penny with a message saying 'HOLY CRAP! Look what I just saw in my living room!'

Almost a minute later he got a call from Penny.

Penny- 'Ok Leonard how'd you make the picture? Photoshop? Some nerdy computer thing?'

Leonard- 'Nope it's real! They're still making out on the couch as we speak'

Penny- 'Holy crap on a cracker!'

Leonard- 'I know right!'

Penny- 'This is so awesome, good for them!'

Leonard- 'Good for them! They've obviously had some sort of mental breakdown or there's a tear in the space time continuum causing some strange parallel universe to turn up in my living room!'

Penny- 'Leonard dial down the nerd talk. Maybe Sheldon and Amy finally decided to act like real people'

Leonard- '…I think my theories more likely Penny. I'm going to ask Howard and Raj now. I have to hang up on you because I'm sure it would be a waste to call Raj and have him mute the whole time'

Penny- 'Wait! Now I have to just sit in here knowing that just across the hall a miracle is happening! Uh uh no way, I'm coming over'

Leonard- 'How do you suppose on doing that without interrupting them?'

Penny- 'Remember when Sheldon interrupted us when we were…y'know by knocking on your outside window? Lets just say keep your window open'

With a short laugh she hung up. Leonard gave a smirk imagining Penny trying to climb the outside railing of the building to get to his window. Sure this would end well, he thought.

He called Raj and Howard on a three-way call. The two scientists gasped in disbelief and didn't believe him until he sent them the picture he had sent Penny.

Raj- 'Oh my god! Dude you know what this means!'

Howard- 'That Sheldon was actually right about alien parasites all along. And now there are two inside Sheldon and Amy's brain causing them to make alien and human hybrid children!'

Raj- 'No! This means that even Sheldon is getting laid and I can't even get a girlfriend!'

Leonard- 'Well all you have to do is do what Sheldon did. Find someone just like you. Does anyone know any girls who suffer from select mutism?'

Howard- 'Nope'

Leonard- 'Well I guess your destined to die alone' He was just joking and they knew it.

Raj- 'Dude your dating my sister. Unless you want her to know about that one night when the power went out in Antarctica…I'd stop with the mean jokes'

Howard- 'Guys can we get back to the real situation here! Sheldon Cooper is making out. I don't know about you guys but I think this is a pretty good sign that the Zombie apocalypse is near'

Leonard- 'Good thing Sheldon planned for one'

*knock knock*

He glanced outside his window ignoring Howard and Raj arguing on the phone who would get Sheldon's crossbow since he seems to already be affected. Penny was kneeling on the railing tapping on his window. He quickly ran to the window opening it.

Penny- 'DID I NOT TELL YOU TO OPEN THE WINDOW! Now my hair is messy from the wind and I had to climb four stories!'

Leonard- 'Sorry I got sidetracked. Anyway come look!'

He silently tiptoed down the hall and motioned for penny to follow and be silent. The Shamy was still making out but they had changed position. Now Sheldon was lying in his spot with Amy leaning on top of him. They hadn't gone any further than making out, Thank God though Leonard. It seemed that they were happy to just make-out. He understood. Even if they _had_ decided to throw away the no touching rule. Knowing Sheldon he knew that they were both far away from being ready to have sex. Penny gave a big smile and they snuck back to his room.

Penny- 'Oh my god!' she squealed like a fan girl, 'I can't wait to talk to Amy to get all the details'

Leonard was curious too but somehow he didn't see Sheldon telling him very much. Leonard- 'As soon as you find out you have to tell me, Howard and Raj'

It was then that he had remembered about the phone. Howard and Raj were still in deep conversation and hadn't noticed Leonard's absence. He told them he was hanging up and would tell them what was going on when he found out. He hung up and turned to Penny.

Leonard- 'So…what do you want to do now? I mean we can't go outside.'

Penny- 'What were you going to do?'

Leonard- '…Um well…I was gonna watch a star Trek marathon' He winced at how nerdy it sounded.

Penny giggle but didn't comment.

Penny- 'Yeah sure I'm up for it'

They settled down in Leonard's bed and started the marathon. It reminded him of when they were dating. She was snuggled up to him as they watched the movie, obviously not caring about their proximity. He knew that the whole 'Penny-slept-with-Raj' thing was months ago. Well before Christmas but it had still hurt. He remembered how he hadn't talked to either of them for a week. Then he smiled as he remembered Penny storming over to his apartment and yelling at him that it had been a drunken mistake. They had argued for hours but eventually they got tired of fighting. He had offered her a drink and they had sat down still breathless from all the yelling. After a few drinks they had got to talking and sorted it out. He forgave both Raj and Penny. It had still been awkward at first but after a while it all went back to normal. Now being snuggled up to Penny like this made him reminisce about their relationship. He knew he was with Priya and he was happy but he couldn't help his remaining feelings for the woman.

Penny sighed. She knew she was still in love with Leonard. Lying with him like this would come back to hurt her she knew. She had to move on but it was hard. Leonard was the only guy she had ever dated that wasn't a total idiot jock. But with Priya in the picture she knew she had no chance.

They laid there all night watching movie after movie of Star Trek lost in thought about one another. When they finally thought the coast was clear they stopped watching. Sneaking out they realised that Amy had left and Sheldon had gone to bed. Penny snuck out the door and made her way to her apartment. Feeling so tired she didn't even bother changing and went to bed. She could still feel Leonard's warmth through her clothes and smell his aftershave. Penny smiled as she breathed in the familiar scent as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like it. I added a little Penny/Leonard today just to mix things up :D Please review you have no idea how happy it makes me when someone reviews. Thank you to the people who have reviewed already, you guys make my day!(: **


	13. Truth or Dare

**A/N Ok guys sorry I took so long but I just haven't felt motivated to write. I tried to put a little Leonard/Penny in this but not too much because I know some of you don't like them together. Anyway, it's just the girls in this one but I hope you enjoy it(:**

It was time for girls' night again. They had caught Sheldon and Amy on Wednesday so it had been almost 2 days since the gang had seen Sheldon and Amy making out. Amy had been at the office and managed to avoid Penny until now. Leonard had informed Penny that Sheldon had been rather tight-lipped about the whole thing so Amy was their only hope of getting information. As soon as Amy arrived Penny and Bernadette practically dragged her through the door and threw her on the couch. They sat down next to her expectantly.

Penny- 'Sooooo….what's up with you and Sheldon? Details!'

Amy- 'Are you referring to the fact that Sheldon and I are participating in a romantic relationship?' Amy was as cool and logical as ever but Penny saw her lips curve slightly in a crooked smile that she was obviously trying to hold back.

Penny- 'Well derrr. How did it happen? When? How did you get the freak to become _normal?_' Penny didn't mean anything by the 'freak' remark, she called Sheldon a freak all the time.

Amy- 'Sheldon and I decided it would be a good experiment. It happened on Wednesday and Sheldon was the one who suggested it'

Penny- 'But why now? Why did he decide to do it now?'

Amy- 'Well we had just finished our act for our parents and Sheldon and I agreed that the experience was not…unenjoyable'

Bernadette- 'So you guys are really together? Like a real couple' Her high voice sounded excited.

Amy- 'In the sense, I suppose'

Penny- 'Amy, could you try for once not to be so logical. I wanna know details and your cryptic science talk is bumming us out'

Bernadette- 'Actually-'

Penny interrupted her with an exasperated sigh.

Penny- 'Fine it's bumming _me_ out! But seriously Amy tell us some _real_ details'

Amy paused for a moment and then let out a cheeky smile.

Amy- 'Well…despite Sheldon's little experience, his technique was surprisingly skilled'

Penny turned to Bernadette who had often turned into her Amy translator.

Penny- 'Is that science-talk for Sheldon's a good kisser?'

Bernadette- 'I believe so'

Amy- 'You are correct'

Penny gave an approving smile.

Penny- 'See _that's_ the kind of thing I wanted to hear! Although it's weird seeing as how it's Sheldon but oh well'

Bernadette- 'So what else?'

Amy- 'Well he has informed me that he believes me to be an attractive specimen'

Bernadette looked at Penny with a big grin as she saw the other girl's confused expression.

Bernadette- 'He thinks she's beautiful'

Penny- 'Awwwwwww, this is just too cute' She let out a fan-girl squeal.

They spent the rest of the night gossiping, painting their nails and then finally coming to a game of truth or dare. They had kept to Amy's expectations of a sleepover, trying to give her the childhood experience she never had. They enjoyed it immensely despite the childish nature of the game.

Penny- 'Ok, Bernadette truth or dare?'

Bernadette- 'Truth.'

Penny- 'What's something you know about Howard that no one else here knows'

Bernadette smiled and thought for a moment. Grinning as she thought of one.

Bernadette- 'Howie has a birthmark…on his tushie' she giggled and the other laughed.

Bernadette- 'So Amy, your turn. Truth or Dare?

Amy- 'Truth'

Bernadette- 'If you and Sheldon are a couple now does that mean you are going to…you, know?'

Amy gave her a confused look not understanding the hint.

Penny- 'She mean engage in coitus' She thought it was funny that she was now the translator. Albeit she only knew the statement because of Sheldon but she was still proud of sounding smart.

Amy- 'Oh…I'm not sure. It would be part of the relationship necessities for the experiment but Sheldon has never shown any interest in the matter'

Penny- 'Well you guys were making out and he never showed any interest in _that_ either…'

Amy blushed looking a bit embarrassed.

Amy- 'How did you-?'

Penny interrupted with one word that pretty much explained it all.

Penny- 'Leonard'

Amy- 'Oh I see…Well yes I suppose your right in your hypothesis although I am still not sure'

Bernadette- 'Why don't you ask him?'

Amy- 'I think it's a bit soon. We _did_ only just begin the experiment Wednesday'

Penny- 'Yeah but you've been practically dating for months now. Plus you guys have been waiting for this for soooo long' She emphasized the 'soooo' making it clear that she pitied them.

Amy had never thought of her sex-life, or loss of it, as something to be pitied. Apart from Zach she had never desired the real thing. She had much preferred creating her own stimuli; it was much cleaner and less barbaric. But thinking of it from Penny's point of view, it probably did look strange being in your mid twenties and still a virgin. Perhaps she should broach the subject with Sheldon? After considering it she decided to wait. Sheldon would probably change his mind about the experiment if she pushed too far too soon. There was a pain in her heart when she thought about Sheldon ending their relationship. No. She did _not_ want that.

Amy- 'I will pursue the subject at a reasonable time. Now if you'll excuse me I believe it is Penny's turn.

Penny- 'Ok then, I pick Dare' She smiled mischievously as if challenging them to bring it on.

Bernadette- 'What happened between you and Leonard on Wednesday?' She grinned cheekily as Penny's face flashed in shock.

Penny- 'How did you know about that!'

Bernadette- "Howie was on the phone to Leonard and Raj. He said he heard your voice over the line and Raj said it wasn't his place. I didn't know if anything happened but I took a guess and your face proves my theory' _Damn these scientist, why do they have to be so smart! _Penny thought and sighed.

Penny- 'Fine. Yes I was over there yesterday but only so I could see if 'Shamy' was actually making out' she pointed at Amy and Amy's face turned scarlet with embarrassment, 'Then I couldn't leave til they left so I just watched Star Trek with Leonard until Amy left'

Amy- 'You…You didn't see anything right?'

Penny- 'Calm down sweetie I've seen people make out before' Amy still seemed pretty embarrassed. Penny supposed it was because she didn't usually do public displays of affection and found them embarrassing.

Bernadette- 'Are you _sure_ nothing happened?'

Penny- 'Look, Leonard is with Priya now no matter how much I hate it. Even tho she is in India doesn't mean he would cheat on her. Leonard isn't that type of guy'

Penny felt sad as she said the words. It was different saying them out loud. She had been telling herself that for months but it felt more _real_ saying it out loud. Like there really was no hope.

They let the subject go and decided it was time for bed. Amy couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon. _Her boyfriend. __**Her Boyfriend. **_She just couldn't help but smile everytime she thought it. She realized that coitus didn't seem so bad if it was with Sheldon. She fell asleep smiling fantasies of magical evenings with the man she loved. Amy was too tired to realise her subconscious had just said she _loved_ Sheldon. Maybe if she _had_ she wouldn't have been so surprised when she did realise…

**A/N There you go guys, hope you enjoyed it. As you can probably foresee there might be slight lemon in future chapters but I will try my best to make it tasteful. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Good Morning

**A/N Ok I know I already put out a chapter today but I was bored so here. There is a bit of lemon in this so you've been warned! I have tried my best to make it tasteful and not OOC. If you don't want to read lemon the story will still make sense if you skip this chapter so don't worry. Hope you like it(:**

Sheldon walked to the front door, still in his robe. Who would be knocking at the door so early on a Saturday? He opened the door to see Amy Farah Fowler.

Sheldon- 'Amy? It's 6am.'

Amy- 'Sorry if I woke you Sheldon' Amy couldn't help but notice how good his hair looked messy.

Sheldon- 'It's quite alright. Why are you here?'

Amy- 'Well I was at Penny's and I awoke much earlier then the others. I did not wish to wake them so I decided to come over here and see if you wanted to socialize' What Amy didn't say was that she missed him and couldn't wait any longer to see him.

Sheldon- 'Ok well it's time for Doctor Who soon. Would you like to join me?'

Amy- 'I would enjoy that immensely' Amy stepped through the door and sat down next to Sheldon's spot.

Sheldon closed the door and walked over to the island.

Sheldon- 'Would you like some breakfast?'

Amy- 'If it's not any trouble'

Sheldon made them some high fibre toast with some home-made jam his mother brought. When they finished Sheldon took their dirty plates to the sink.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon. Your mother is an excellent jam maker'

Sheldon- 'I believe the correct term is-'

Before he could finish Amy had silenced him with her lips. She tasted sweet, tho it was most likely because of the jam.

Amy pulled back and looked into his startled blue eyes.

Amy- 'I'm sorry Sheldon but you looked so cute when you were about to lecture me. You get this amazing determined spark in your eyes like it's the most interesting thing in the world' she blushed.

Had she really just said that! It sounded so moronic. Sheldon gave a crooked smile.

Sheldon- 'Amy we are in a relationship now. You do not have to apologize when you kiss me'

He leaned forward and embraced her in a sweeter kiss. He pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she immediately surrendered, opening her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as their tongues danced playfully. She was pulling him closer even though they were already so close. She wanted to feel him pressed against her. She layed down on the couch dragging him down with her. His hands grabbed her thigh as she wrapped it around his leg. His other hand clutched her hair and he moved it slightly, trailing down her neck.

God her skin wad soft, Sheldon thought. He wanted more, feeling adventurous he moved the hand that was on her thigh higher up her leg. She was wearing a skirt so her skin was bare against his. She gave a appreciative moan against his lips. His thumb brushed over her panties and he felt they were wet. He smiled still kissing her. He loved that he could make her feel like that. Sort of powerful, he wanted to make her beg him for more. Amy gave out a pleasurable moan. He had unconsciously started rubbing his thumb over her panties causing her pleasure. A part of him was shocked at his behaviour. Yes he was ok with them kissing, even making out. But what he was doing was a bit more…sexual. He didn't want to stop though, he enjoyed how she squirmed underneath him. He trailed his lips down her neck, softly nibbling and sucking. Amy closed her eyes in pleasure. He started rubbing her through the thin cloth of her panties with his whole hand now. Harder causing her to catch her breath. The hand on her neck moved lower and he cupped her boob giving it a small squeeze. Her panties where soaked now and he was frustrated at the small piece of cloth that separated him from her. But he refrained from removing it, he didn't know if Amy wanted that. He slipped his other hand under her shirt caressing her stomach. She quivered underneath him.

His hand rubbed a little faster and Amy knew she couldn't take much longer. She was already soaking wet and they hadn't stopped making out once. His other hand fondled her breast underneath her shirt.

Amy- 'Pleeeeeeeaaase Sheldon' she wined. Her breathing was ragged and her heart raced.

Sheldon stopped then and she almost screamed in frustration. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

Sheldon- 'Are you sure?' he looked a bit scared but excited. He wasn't sure if he could. Yeah he had read the book Penny got him, he never turned down a chance to read, but real life was totally different!

Amy- 'Yes, yes please'

Sheldon removed her panties and slipped his finger inside her core. She gasped but he silenced her with a passionate kiss. He pumped his finger in rhythm with their tongues dancing. He trailed kissed down her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She was so wet he slipped another finger in. She thrashed her head back in pleasure as his fingers worked their magic.

Amy- 'Oh oh Sheldon! Don't stop, your almost there' her words came out breathless and slightly slurred.

She felt the familiar foggy feeling in her brain as all her thoughts centred around that one area. She could feel her muscles building just waiting for her release. Frantically she grinded against his hand. Her body shook as her orgasm hit, her muscles tightened as the wave of pleasure passed through her body. Her juices flowed onto Sheldon's hand and before he could stop himself he bent his head licking as much as he could. Then he kissed her passionately, she could taste herself on his tongue. Her head still spun but she wanted more. Sheldon spread her legs and lowed his head. He teased her by kissing slowly up her thigh. She squirmed, they both knew where he was headed. Finally reached her centre and he plunged his tongue inside. She gasped as he kissed her core passionately, in no time she was ready to explode again. She was grinding madly moaning and gasping.

Amy- 'Oh God Sheldon. Oh ooooooooh'

She shuddered into another release and Sheldon drank her juices greedily. He yearned to feel similar pleasure but he was determined to make her _his._ He wanted to feel powerful. He made her come 3 more times using both his fingers and his tongue. As much as he wanted to bury himself inside her, he knew they were not ready. This whole thing had been a passionate accident. He had not meant to go so far but he to make her his so badly. She was exhausted and he decided she had had enough. Despite him being hard as a rock and burning with desire he stopped.

Sheldon- 'I think that's enough Amy'

Amy- 'But you didn't…?'

Sheldon- 'I don't think it's the right time yet'

Amy tried not to smile. _Yet _he had said _yet_! She put on her shirt and panties and stood.

Amy- 'Sorry Sheldon but I am exhausted. I think I might go back to Penny's and sleep'

Sheldon- 'Very well' he kissed her a passionate goodbye, 'I had a great time Amy'

She grinned at him and he watched his beauty go. Her hair was a mess, she had found her glasses and they were slightly crooked. Her lips were swollen and she had a small love bite on her neck which was covered by a sweater…she had never looked more beautiful. A few moments after she left he calmed himself down and got rid of his hard on. It was then that he realised he had missed Doctor Who. Strangely he didn't care. He would miss 100 Doctor Who episodes to that again. He grinned and went back to bed. Thank god Amy wasn't a screamer because Leonard had been in his room. He laughed realising his total disregard for thinking it through. Amy Farah Fowler you really are a vixen…

**A/N Ok that was my failed attempt at Lemon. Don't judge me it was my first lemon. Anyway for those of you who don't like lemon I'm sorry. My story isn't going to turn into one big porno I swear. I just had to show that Sheldon is giving in to his urges. Yet he is still the nerd we all know and love. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Sweet Dreams

**A/N Thank all of you for your reviews! Seriously they make my day :D I was very nervous about the lemon and it is very reassuring to hear that you liked it. I had decided that I would draw out their sexual relationship thinking it might be too soon. But really they have been together for over a year, whether they admitted it or not so I dropped that idea. The consummation of the Shamy relationship will be very soon. I just need to write it perfectly, I have an outline in my head but I will work on it until I think it is truly to character. Anyway, enjoy(:**

**WARNING- LEMON!**

Amy was still dizzy as she walked across the hall to Penny's door. Oh my god! Had she really just done that! She had gone over there to discuss the matter of coitus but had ended up almost engaging in it instead! What had come over her? There was just something about Sheldon. Everytime she looked into his amazing blue eyes or kissed those soft lips…she just lost control. He made her feel so adored and as if she was the only girl that mattered to him. When he held her she just wanted to melt. Amy didn't know whether it was the post-orgasm release of chemicals talking but she had never felt better. She wanted to scream out her joy but she knew it would be best if she kept quiet. God knows what Penny would say if she found her like this. Lips bruised with her hair a mess and love bites on her neck…the woman would probably have a fit! She fled to the bathroom and freshened up. When she looked reasonably presentable she returned to Penny's bedroom. Luckily both Penny and Bernadette were still fast asleep. It was still only 7am so Amy decided to join them. After all, she _was_ a bit tired out from earlier.

It had been almost a week since the _incident _on the couch. They had still spent most of their time together, they were rarely apart. When they were alone they would share passionate kisses and sweet moments. They didn't go nearly as far as they had on the couch. They were showing tremendous control and it was like torture for Sheldon. All he wanted to do was carry her away to his room and ravage her. It scared him, his urges were much more dominant ever since they had acknowledged their relationship. They no longer scared him however. He had shared a precious moment with Amy and it had been amazing. He didn't regret it one bit. In fact he couldn't wait to do it again. Actually he had been having incessant dreams ever since. It would always involve Amy and him. He let his thoughts drift back to last nights dream… 

_He carried Amy to his bed and laid her down gently. Slowly he slipped off her dress, strangely it was the one that Penny had given her from the makeover. Not surprisingly she looked amazing. He hair splayed over the bed and her bosom jiggled slightly as she breathed. Her red bra barely covered her and her matching underwear was slightly skimpy. He noticed all these things as he gazed down at her adoringly. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was his. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him. He pressed his lips to hers before trailing kisses down her neck reaching the outer line of her bra. He brushed his teeth along it gently tugging teasily before slipping his tongue inside to brush over one of her nipples. It went hard and she caught her breath. He hand moved to her back an unclasped the bra releasing her breast for him to see. Massaging one breast he began to lick and nibble the other. She gave an appreciate moan and he gave more effort to his taste causing her breath to become quick and her heartbeat to accelerate. His other hand rested on her thigh gripping it passionately as she wrapped it around him. In a swift movement he laid down dragging her with him. Now he lay on his back and Amy straddled him on the bed. Her core pressed against his jeans the slim fabric of her underwear did not disguise the dampness of her. She hungrily took of his comic book shirt, her breasts dangling over his face in the progress. When his shirt was off he snatched them hungrily with his mouth. She leaned closer letting his tongue do it's job against her hard nipples. She had started to grind against him and he went hard. She smiled obviously feeling it. She grinded fast and her moaned at the pleasure she was ensuing him. Fumbling with the buttons of his shorts she pulled them off furiously. Now only underwear separated them. She continued grinding against him and soon he was reciprocating. He could feel her wetness against him through his underwear and it turned him on heatedly. He gripped her thighs pulling her faster against him. Her breathing was ragged and he knew she was not far from her release. He grinding had become vigorous and finally she gave a scream as she came. Her juices seeping through his underwear drenching his manhood. He pushed her and the bed and settled on top of her not stopping. He would not let her come down from her high, he kept grinding and she gave moans of pleasure. He was hard as a rock and he knew he would not hold for very much longer. He stopped even tho his body screamed at him. He did not want his first orgasm with this woman to be in his pants. It would be inside her as she gave herself to him. She gave a whine as he stopped but was silenced as he lips crushed against hers. He hands explored all over her body lingering slightly at the mounds on her chest before finally reaching the crevice between her legs. He slipped two fingers in as she was still extremely wet from her orgasm. She immediately started grinding against his fingers moaning as his fingers explored inside her. He reached deeper and deeper thrusting his fingers faster and harder. Her screams echoed the room as he finally found what he was looking for touching her G-spot. Her walls clenched around his fingers and her body shook causing his fingers to move inside her giving her more pleasure. Her juices poured from her covering his hand. She gasped her breathing coming fast. He kissed her passionately his tongue exploring her mouth as his fingers had explored her. Her hand moved down his chest and rested against his bulge rubbing in time with their kissing. He moaned and grinded against her hand and she suddenly slipped her hand inside his underwear gripping his manhood. He kissed her roughly and her hand explored him. She slid her hand up his length and sliding her thumb over his knob causing him to shiver as desire pulsed through him. She slid off his underwear and massaged him up and down his shaft vigorously. He groaned and when he knew he could not hold much longer begged her to stop. She was confused but he whispered in her ear that he wished to enter her. She spread her legs in answer and he positioned in front of her entrance. She pushed forward slightly as his tip brushed her clit. He gazed into her eyes and saw the most amazingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. She glistened with sweat and her hair was bundled around her. She lay there naked presenting herself to him. She grinned at him and they kissed one more time passionately and then he pushed forward…_

And then the dream would end. Frustratingly just before he had finished the job. It was not like sex dreams were a first for him. When he was an adolescent his hormones had often conjured them up. They were mostly science legends such as Madam Curie because…well it was Sheldon. It had never been of a true girl. Also those dreams had stopped years ago. As much as he enjoyed them they also aggravated him. All they seemed to do was frustrate him more. He didn't want Amy to think him a sex-crazed buffoon so he never asked for coitus. He never pushed for anything more than making out. Thinking Amy didn't want it. What Sheldon didn't understand was that Amy craved it just as much as he did. She wanted him so bad but for the same reason didn't push the subject forward. Soon they were both _very_ sexually frustrated. What many of us know however and what they would soon learn. Is that every time you bottle something up, eventually it all comes out in an explosion of actions.

**A/N Ok guys that was it. I hope you liked it. Please, Please, Please Review! It will make my day! :D**


	16. Anniversary

**A/N I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I just haven't been in the mood to write and I've been kinda sick. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it(:**

Sheldon had called Amy and told her they were going on a surprise date. She was nervous because she had no idea where they were going and it was going to be their first real date as a couple. Sure there had been that one date that Penny accompanied them to. But that didn't really count as their first real date. She dressed in the red dress that Penny had given her and lightly curled her hair. She passed on the make-up that Penny offered. Sheldon liked her for her, not for some mask.

He arrived at Penny's at 6pm. Amy had been getting ready over there and had decided it would be easier for him to pick her up there due to his lack of motor skills. He had on dress pants and a matching tuxedo jacket worn over his favourite green lantern shirt. She smiled at his small gesture of formal dress. Sheldon could be so sweet sometimes she mused. He was holding a bouquet of roses and he held them out to her.

Sheldon- 'These are for you. I believe it is customary for gentlemen to provide a gift on special occasions'

Amy-'Thank you Sheldon but I hardly think our first date is a special occasion'

Sheldon-'Ah you are correct but I chose this particular day special. You see, today I have now known you for 365 days'

Amy- 'Oh that's right I forgot' she blushed at not being the one to remember.

She was surprised he actually remembered. Although he did have a photographic memory so she shouldn't be surprised.

Penny- 'Awwwww Happy Anniversary you guys!' Penny squealed from the living room.

Penny had been watching the Shamy in the doorway. It was so cute.

Amy- 'Technically it is not our anniversary because we were not a couple then'

Sheldon- 'Amy is correct. However, seeing as how anniversaries celebrate significant past events and I would say our meeting was a significant event. I suppose it is our Anniversary in a way'

Penny- 'Blah blah blah. Just go on your date already' Penny groaned tired of Sheldon's lecture.

Amy waved penny goodbye and then followed Sheldon down the stairs. It then occurred to her that they had no way of getting there. Sheldon would never take a cab because of the germs. It was only when she got to the ground floor she saw it. A limo was parked outside.

Amy- 'Oh my Sheldon you didn't have to get this' she whispered.

Sheldon- 'Nonsense I have plenty of money lying around and besides I got a favour from one of my college professors. It seems his son is a chauffeur and decided to give us half price because I was his brightest student. And don't worry, I had it personally steamed to kill bacteria'

Amy smiled at this and stepped into the car. There were two drinks already sitting on the table.

Sheldon- 'I ordered you a cocktail. I got a bright colourful one that women usually drink. I hope it is to your liking'

Amy picked up her Cranberry cocktail and took a sip.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon that was very kind'

He picked up his drink. It was diet coke she assumed and he motioned for the driver to drive.

Amy- 'So where are we going?'

Sheldon- 'That is my surprise' he said smugly.

They spent the drive talking about their work and companions. After about 10 minutes Sheldon fished a piece of cloth out of his pocket.

Sheldon- 'Would you mind wearing this blindfold? I would like this to continue a surprise until the right moment'

Amy eyed it warily but soon gave it. She turned and Sheldon tied it on. His fingers brushed her bare shoulders and she shivered at the small touch. Her senses were more aware and she could feel Sheldon's warmth behind her. Unconsciously she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head he crook of her neck for a moment and then brushed the hair aside. His lips brushed over her neck as he began slowly kissing trails from her shoulder to her earlobe which he lightly nibbled. This felt especially sexy with her senses heightened. She gave a slight moan as his hands gripped the dress just below her breasts. Then he suddenly stopped. She whimpered disappointed. Why had he stopped? Sheldon quickly whispered in her ear.

Sheldon- 'We're here. We will resume this later'

Then he kissed the crook under her ear and grabbed her hand bringing her to her feet.

They exited the car and he led her to the entrance. Sheldon was nervous. He wanted this night to be perfect. She was so beautiful and he wanted her to know how amazing she was. Heck he literally couldn't keep his hands off her, the incident in the car was proof. He gave a deep breath and slowly took off her blindfold.

Amy stared at the sight in front of her.

Amy- 'The observatory?' she gasped.

Sheldon- 'I thought our date should be something we both enjoy. As we both enjoy science I thought we would come here. I know astrology isn't a highly esteemed science but Kuthrapalli assured me that this would be a suitably romantic place. I have paid for it to be open to just us for the night. Would you care to gaze at some stars?'

Amy- 'Of course. We can also look at comets, planets and if we're lucky black holes' she cried delighted.

True she had never been a fan of astronomy but this gesture made her eager to enjoy it.

They spent the night gazing into the telescope looking at various stars, constellations and planets. Sadly they found no black holes but they enjoyed themselves nonetheless. Amy felt glad that they ate in the limo. She would not have wanted to stop for food. It was almost midnight when they finally sat and stopped. I sat on a sofa near the back of the room. They were held in a loving embrace, Sheldon's cheek rested on her head. She wanted to stay like that forever

Amy- 'This was a wonderful date Sheldon. Thank you.'

Sheldon- 'I just wanted tonight to be special. You see, uh…'

That was weird, Sheldon at a loss for words. That almost never happened. It had only happened once. The first time she kissed him. He had only managed to stammer out 'Fascinating'. She smiled at the fond memory. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sheldon began talking again.

Sheldon- 'Amy I have never met anyone else as brilliant as you. You are the only one I can really talk to who understands me. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore. What I'm trying to say is…Amy, I love you'

Now it was Amy's turn to be at a loss for words. Had he really just said that? Sheldon who thought that love was complete hokum? She must have heard wrong. She stared at him for a moment her mouth wide. Then she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Amy- 'I love you too Sheldon. I truly do, I don't care if it's really just some chemicals in my brain. I just know that I can't stand being away from you'

They kissed passionately again and then they just held each other staring at the stars on the screen.

**A/N Ok guys I hope you like it. I tried really hard to keep them in character in this chapter. Please subscribe and review. It seriously makes my day! :D**


	17. The First Time

**A/N Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews! I would like to thank all of your for your kind words, it really does make my day(:**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long I just rarely find the time to write. Enjoy! :D**

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. The time had just flown by, it had been wonderful. Amy had loved the date and she loved Sheldon. That's right she could say it! They had confessed their love for each other and it was no longer something she stopped herself from thinking. She just wanted to scream it from the rooftops. I LOVE SHELDON COOPER! She was so giddy and so unlike herself but she couldn't help it. This was the first time she had ever been in love and she relished the feeling. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside and also kind of hot like every time they touched a spark tingled up her spine.

They returned to the limo and the driver began driving her home. She lay in his arms with their fingers entwined the whole way. She didn't ever want to move from this spot. It felt so comfortable in Sheldon's arms. Like she belonged there…she chastised herself. They had said they loved each other and now she had gone all lovey-dovey. Hopefully this was just a temporary thrill from the occasion. As much as she loved Sheldon, she still thought of herself as a respected neurologist and she would still act like one if she could help it. She hoped Sheldon wouldn't change either; she loved his scientific rants and his obsessiveness. It was those things that made him Sheldon, and that was the Sheldon she loved.

When the cab stopped at her house she felt Sheldon release her. She gave a whine and he smiled.

Sheldon- 'Come now Amy, you have to go home. I wouldn't want you to miss sleep'

Amy- 'Yes of course. I don't know what came over me' she composed herself bringing back her logical self.

He helped her from the car and offered to walk her to her apartment.

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon I would appreciate it' an idea occurred to her and she moved to the limo driver and whispered a few words in his ear.

He nodded and she returned to Sheldon.

Sheldon- 'May I ask what you discussed?'

Amy- 'I merely thanked him for the ride' she responded grinning.

Sheldon- 'Ah that _is_ the suitable etiquette here I suppose. Congratulations Amy, your social skills are improving'

Amy- 'Thank you Sheldon. Come lets go inside, the winter chill is bothering me'

Sheldon promptly took off his coat and offered it to her and she gladly took it. It was so warm and smelled like Sheldon. She wished she could sleep in it but knew she would have to give it back.

They reached her door and he kissed her goodbye. At first it was just a sweet kiss but it soon turned passionate. He pressed her against her door and she grabbed his shirt pulling her towards him. They broke apart breathless after a few moments and Amy grinned.

Amy- 'Would you like to come in for some yahoo?'

Sheldon gave a large smile recognising her reference to the night of their first kiss and nodded. Once they were inside and the door was closed he swept her up in another passionate kiss. They sat quickly down on the couch and began making out. When it was just getting really hot Sheldon stopped. Amy sighed frustrated.

Sheldon- 'I have to go, the limo is waiting'

Amy flashed a cheeky grin at him and pulled him back to her so her lips were caressing his ear as she whispered.

Amy- 'No he isn't. I told him that you would be staying here tonight and he could leave once we were inside'

She felt quite proud of her plan and was grinning at him.

Sheldon- 'That was very presumptuous of you Amy, how were you sure I would agree?' He said teasingly as he kissed her neck

Amy- 'I could always persuade you' she whispered and started unzipping her dress. Once it was fully off she lay there just in her underwear.

Sheldon- 'You really are a vixen Amy Farah Fowler'

With that he picked her up swiftly, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and began kissing a trail from her neck to the bits of her chest the bra weren't covering. Amy laid her head back and enjoyed the feel of his lips trailing her now hot skin.

Sheldon- 'This really isn't very convenient' he noted pointing to her bra, 'I think I'm going to have to do something about that'

He swiftly unhooked the bra and tossed it across the room. He now stared at her full naked breasts.

Sheldon- 'That's much better' he said and started trailing wet kissed once more.

When he got to her now erect nipple he fondled it with his tongue. Amy's breath caught at the wonderful sensation. His other hand began fiddling the other nipple and he switched from breast to breast until they were both quite red and hard.

Then he used both hands to caress the two beauties as his lips trailed down her stomach leaving wet kisses.

He ventured his tongue to tickle her belly button and she grew anxious knowing where he would soon be. His teeth playfully chewed the rim of her panties before he trailed them down he smooth legs. He gazed at her wet core before placing soft kisses around it. Tasting her and sliding his tongue over her erect clit. She gasped and arched forward. Taking that as permission he slid his tongue inside her. She gasped as moaned as he pleasured her. Soon she was grinding to the rhythm of his tongue and she knew she was close. She gave a cry as her release finally came and her body shook. He hungrily drank her juices and the kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his lips.

She noticed that somewhere along their making out Sheldon had become shirtless. He was more muscular than he appeared in his comic book hero shirts. She ran her hand along his chest as they made out passionately. Her hand slid down to his pants and she could feel his hard on. She began to unbuckle his pants impatiently. Once he was unclothed she looked down at that part of him. He was quite large, which wasn't surprising considering he was so tall. She gripped it and he gasped as she began stroking it. He gave a moan and kissed her more passionately. She bent down and slid her tongue over his bell. He grabbed her face stopping her from taking him in her mouth.

Sheldon- Amy…I need you. I can't wait anymore

Amy nodded and lay down on the bed as he positioned at her entrance. He hesitated and looked at her.

Sheldon- Ready? I know the first time hurts for women…

Amy stared him in the eyes and nodded.

Amy- Sheldon I'm ready, I've been waiting for this for so long.

Sheldon nodded and slowly plunged forward.

Amy gasped at the burning pain she experienced.

Sheldon- Just tell me when the pain subsides.

Amy nodded and after a few moments to pain resided.

Amy- Ok I think I'm ok

Sheldon began slowly pushing faster. She was still wet from her orgasm so it was easy for him to move. She grinded against him and their breathing fastened. Soon they were frantically grinding against each other. He could feel Amy was close and he knew he was not far either. With a cry of his name she convulsed in an orgasm quite bigger than her previous one. A moment later he too released. They lay there, foreheads pressed together breathing heavily. Amy smiled at him and he realised she had tears in her eyes from the pain.

Sheldon- Are you okay Amy? Was the pain too bad?

Amy- It was worth it

She leaned forward the short distance to his lips and kissed him passionately.

Amy- I love you Sheldon

Sheldon- I love you too Amy

They lay in each others arms still naked and fell asleep.

**A/N Ok guys so that was it, the Shamy sex scene you've all been waiting for. I tried really hard to make it tasteful. I felt really awkward writing this and had to quickly save and close the page everytime someone came in xD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	18. Suspicious Morning

**A/N Hey guys I'm so glad to hear you liked my chapter. Please review cause I really love to hear your opinions and it also really boosts my confidence in my story(:**

Sheldon woke feeling very comforted and relaxed. He opened his eyes blissfully and realised he was in Amy's bed. Amy slept peacefully beside him. He smiled remembering last night. He turned and wrapped his arms around Amy pulling her to his chest. She stirred but did not wake. He gazed down at the beauty in his arms. Her hair was tussled and rested in ringlets framing her face which held a peaceful smile. She looked so beautiful he felt the urge to stroke her cheek. But not wishing to wake her he just gazed at her. 

Amy woke feeling very warm. It was as if she was surrounded by a wonderful warmth. She snuggled into it closer and sighed contently. When the warmth pulled her closer she realised it was a person. She opened her eyes and gazed up at a smiling face. Sheldon's gaze held so much love she couldn't help but grin up at him.  
>Amy- Morning.<br>Sheldon- Good Morning Amy.  
>He leaned down and kissed her forehead.<br>Amy- How long have you been awake?  
>Sheldon- A few minutes. You look beautiful when you sleep.<br>Amy chuckled.  
>Amy- Usually the act of watching me sleep would seem creepy, however I find it quite sweet when you do it.<br>Sheldon beamed at her and let out a small snicker.  
>Sheldon- I am glad that my actions do not unsettle you.<br>Amy closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to him.  
>Sheldon- Are you going back to sleep?<br>Amy- No I just don't wish to move. It is very comfortable here with you.  
>Sheldon- Well I could think of something we can do.<br>Sheldon grinned and turned Amy to face him and he started kissing her. Amy kissed back instantly and pulled him closer until he laid above her on the bed. They continued kissing passionately then broke apart breathlessly.  
>Sheldon moved to whisper in her ear, he nibbled her earlobe as he spoke.<br>Sheldon- I don't have to be home for a while  
>Amy grinned and pulled him back to her lips kissing him passionately.<p>

Leonard was sitting on the sofa, not Sheldon's spot of course, and watching tv when Sheldon finally came home.  
>Leonard- Hey there you are. Were you out with Amy all night?<br>Sheldon muttered something about bad traffic and then walked to the island.  
>Sheldon sounded jumpy and it was not like him to mutter.<br>Leonard- Traffic? But it's 10 in the morning. It couldn't have taken that long.  
>Sheldon- Leonard I really don't have time for your pointless questions.<br>With that he walked up the hall and went to his room. Leonard eyed after him suspiciously. Something strange was going on here. If it was anyone else Leonard would have thought he'd got laid. But this was Sheldon and Amy he was talking about. Those two thought coitus was pointless and disgusting. Although they seemed to enjoy making out on the couch…Oh my god I have to tell Penny! Leonard thought quickly before running out the front door.

Penny got out of bed angrily. Who the hell would be knocking now! She knew it wasn't Sheldon cause it hadn't been 3 consecutive knocks. The only other people who it could be were Amy or Leonard seeing as how Bernadette and Howard usually spend Sunday at church, Howard's mother was not very pleased but it had been a compromise they had agreed on. Reaching the door she opened it to see a very enthusiastic Leonard.  
>Penny- Leonard this better be good I was in the middle of my Sunday sleep-in.<br>Leonard- It is…well I think it is. Can I come in?  
>Penny sighed and opened the door wider to let the physicist in. He sat on the couch and she sat down next to him.<br>Penny- So what is it?  
>Leonard- Sheldon just got home from his date with Amy…<br>Penny gasped and almost squealed excitedly.  
>Penny- You think they…? I mean after all the times Sheldon whinged about it…<br>Leonard- I'm not sure but he was acting really strange this morning. He muttered something about traffic and then went to his room.  
>Penny- Have you told the others yet?<br>Leonard- No you're the first one I told.  
>Penny- Good. I'll ask Amy about it first. We don't want another false Amy and Sheldon rumour again. Even if <em>they <em>started the last one.  
>Leonard- Yeah<p>

They were silent for a while. They hadn't really spoken since Penny had been stuck in his room. Penny still harboured her feelings for Leonard. But she knew she couldn't say anything, Priya may be in India but she was still Leonard's girlfriend. Penny didn't want to be the girl who makes someone's boyfriend cheat. Then awkward tension was getting unbearable. Penny decided it was better to talk about the other night. Make it clear that she didn't feel anything for him anymore even if it was a lie.  
>Penny- Look Leonard-<br>She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
>Penny- Hold on a minute.<br>She stood and walked to the door. For once she decided to look through the peep hole. She saw Amy standing outside her door with the biggest grin on her face. Penny turned toward Leonard anxiously.  
>Penny- It's Amy! You have to hide!<br>Leonard- Why?  
>Penny- Well if our theory is right. She's obviously come to tell me she and Sheldon did the nasty!<br>Leonard- Why do I have to hide for that?  
>Penny- You guys may be geniuses but you are so dumb sometimes! She's not going to tell me in front of you.<br>There was another knock on the door and she heard Amy's curious voice calling 'Bestie?'  
>Penny made a gesture for Leonard to hide and he ran to her room closing the door.<br>Penny opened the door after a moment and plastered a casual smile on her face as if everything was normal.  
>Penny- Hey there Amy. Sorry I was just getting out of bed. You know, Sunday sleep-in and all.<br>Amy- Oh I'm sorry to wake you but I have some news to tell you. You see, as my Bestie I believe it is your job to know my secrets. I am not sure as I am knew to having best friends but from what I have seen on tv, this is the case.  
>Penny- Sure come on in. How was your anniversary?<br>Penny gave her a wink as Amy sat down on the couch.  
>Amy- Well that is exactly what I have come here to talk about. You see…<p>

**A/N So guys this is my next chapter. I know there wasn't very much Shamy but I am trying to add some of the other characters to the story too(:  
>REVIEW! :D <strong>


	19. Just a little Thank you!

**Hey guys, sorry no chapter today. I just thought I would take a chance to thank all of my fans for reading my fanfiction. Seriously I never thought I would have any reviews let alone all these. I thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your life to read my story. I would like to also take the time to answer some of your reviews(:**

**MrBadcrumble18- Thanks so much. I try to add a chapter a least once a week so I will update soon I promise(:**

**Sursonica- You have been a fan of mine since the early chapters. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and I'm glad that you can connect with these characters in my fanfiction.**

**Darthnatalia- You have also been one of my fans reviewing after almost every chapter. Thank you so so much for reading my story. I have been trying to post my story on .com/ but I am not sure how **

**Felixhelix- This story is based on my memory of Big Bang Theory since I haven't watched it in a while. So I do get some facts wrong sometimes, thanks for letting me know though(:**

**Momofletti- Thanks I think they are perfect for eachother too. I have always found nerds really sweet, which is probably why I enjoy big bang theory so much. It was a dream come true of mine ****to find a nerd couple on one of my favourite tv shows ^.^**

**Mentatheil- Thanks I try to sound like Sheldon and Amy when I write their dialogue. It comes out a bit forced but as you said it works for the characters so I'm happy(:**

**Ok guys I decided to only do the latest reviews because I don't want to babble on and make you bored. Anyway thanks to all of you who read my story. To the ones who don't review thanks also, even though I don't know how many there are or who you are. I hope you all enjoy my story, I originally only planned for this fic to be a few chapters long but your reviews have encouraged me to keep going and now it is up to the 18****th**** chapter! :D So anyway thanks to you all and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to write a review or PM me and let me know. I promise I will answer all your questions. Remember please review, it will only take a while of your time and it will make me very happy xD**


	20. The Gang Reaction

**A/N OMG guys I am sooooo sorry that I've taken this long. My computer has been and absolute bitch lately and I've had so much on my plate. But I am finally on and now I will try to make up for my absence(:**

Penny grabbed a glass of wine as she sat down next to her nerdy best friend on the couch. Amy had told Penny about her night with Sheldon. Of course she had been logical about it and left out no details, no matter how scarring to Penny. Penny however was used to Amy's well Amy-ness and simply grinned at her friend telling her how happy she was for her. Leonard, still trapped in Penny's bedroom managed to hear the whole thing and was currently filling Raj and Howard in on the details.

Raj- Oh my goodness I can't believe Sheldon and Amy finally did it  
>Howard- That hypocrite, he's always going on about us being lower than him because we let sex rule our lives. I can't wait to see what he has to say now.<br>Leonard- You can't say anything! We aren't supposed to know, we have to wait until Sheldon technically tells us himself  
>Raj- That's never going to happen dude, this is Sheldon we're talking about.<br>Howard- He's right, Sheldon would never admit to being 'weak' like this.  
>Leonard- Well we're going to have to just act oblivious then. I mean it guys, Sheldon has to do this himself.<p>

Amy eventually left and Leonard was finally able to leave Penny's room.  
>Penny- I'm so sorry I almost forgot you were in there<br>Leonard- It's ok you couldn't help it  
>Penny- You better get back there or Sheldon will get suspicious<br>Leonard- Yeah your probably right  
>Leonard then left her apartment and made his way across the hall to his apartment. When he opened the door he saw that the living room was empty. He decided Sheldon must still be in his room. With a sigh of relief he walked down the hall to his room.<p>

At work on Monday the gang sat in their usual table at the cafeteria.  
>Raj- So Sheldon how was the date on the weekend? His voice dripped with hidden meaning and Howard hid a smirk by taking a bite of his food while Leonard gave Raj a warning look from the other side of the table. Next to him Sheldon seems oblivious to the hidden meaning and answered matter-of-factly.<br>Sheldon- I don't see how it is any of your business but as a matter of fact it went rather smoothly  
>Howard- So you guys just went out to dinner…Nothing else? Nothing at all? His tone totally implied that he was fully aware of the answer but this being a man who doesn't understand sarcasm he didn't notice.<br>Sheldon- No we went to the observation tower and had dinner.  
>Howard- Anything else?<br>Raj- Oh for god sakes dude, did you and Amy do it!  
>Leonard- Raj!<br>Sheldon was silent for a moment and then continued on as if it was just a normal conversation.  
>Sheldon- Yes Amy and I participated in coitus. However I do not see how it is any of your concern. Now might I suggest we continue eating our meal, I have a bowel movement in half an hour.<p>

The gang didn't mention it for the rest of the day but eventually the subject came up again at the comic book store(I'm not sure what their usual routine day is but in this universe it's Monday).  
>Raj- So dude what was it like?<br>Sheldon- I don't feel comfortable discussing this, I am baffled to your interest in it  
>Raj- I'm a lonely single Indian man who hasn't had a girlfriend in months. Anything sex related interests me.<br>Howard- And I'm just interested to find out how creatures like Sheldon mate. We need to note it down for the sciences.  
>Leonard- Ok guys that's enough…obviously we need to contact national geographic.<br>Raj- Or NASA since their most likely aliens  
>Sheldon- Oh haha very funny. Obviously you simpletons find this subject very amusing but I however have grown tired of it.<p>

The slight jokes continued on for a few days but eventually died down. Sheldon and Amy continued to see eachother more often and many nights Sheldon spent at Amy's or vice-versa. The group soon grew accustomed to the idea of their sexually relationship and put the joke to bed.

**A/N There you go guys the next chapter. Sorry that theres no Shamy in this chapter but I felt that I needed to show the gang a bit more. I hope you enjoyed it and once again I am sooo sorry for the wait. Please remember to review, it will seriously make my day and give me more motivation to continue this story. Bye now! :D**


	21. Love ends, Love begins

**A/N Thank you guys for being so understanding. I was expecting some flames to be honest xD  
>I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm trying my best to keep it fresh and interesting for you guys even after 20 chapters. I really hate when a fic is dragged out far past its prime and ends up not being interesting anymore. I am hoping to god that this doesn't happen to my fic. Fingers crossed ^.^<strong>

Amy smiled as she gazed over at her boyfriend as he worked. She sat on the sofa pretending to watch a movie as he worked equations on his white board. He looked so cute when he was working. The way his brow would crinkle slightly as he was thinking and then the way his face would light up when he thought of a solution. She could watch him like that for hours if she wanted to. Sheldon would stop his working every now and then and turn around to glance at her. Amy quickly tried to make it look like she hadn't been watching him and glued her eyes to the tv. After a moment she would look back over at her darling physicist and he would have this smirk on his face that made her think he knew that she had been watching him. She gave a loving smile not caring the slightest bit that he had seen. He should know how much she adored him and she wasn't ashamed. The continued on like this for most of the day.

Finally Sheldon joined Amy on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her instantly and she snugged into his chest. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin on it. She leaned into him and they were soon sprawled on the couch.  
>Sheldon- What would you like to do now Amy? We would watch a movie, play an intellectual game or-<br>Sheldon was silenced by Amy's lips as she gave him a kiss.  
>Amy- or…?<br>She asked giving him a sneaky grin before kissing him again, this time longer. He instantly sunk into her familiar embrace kissing her back.

They were suddenly interrupted by the door opening.  
>Penny- Ugh just cause I'm all happy with the Shamy doesn't mean I want to see it.<br>Amy blushed a deep red and moved off of Sheldon to sit in a more appropriate position on the couch.  
>Sheldon- Then don't burst into an apartment that is not yours<br>Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy hugging her from behind as if making a statement saying he didn't care if Penny saw him hugging Amy. Amy couldn't help but grin at this as it was not usually something she'd usually expect from Sheldon. The fact that he isn't ashamed to be seen like this, cuddling a girl in public, was a big step for Sheldon.

Penny- Don't get your panties in a twist Sweetie, I'm just here looking for Leonard.  
>Sheldon- Honestly I don't understand why you continue to parade around here even though your relationship with Leonard is ended.<br>Amy- Because she is my friend AND yours.  
>She gave him a kiss on the cheek making the frown disappear from his face. Sheldon let the subject go trying not to anger Amy.<br>Penny- Is he in his room?  
>Sheldon- Yes, he's been in there all day. It's quite peculiar even for Leonard.<p>

Penny knew why Leonard was locked up in his room. She may be the only one he told so far. You see, he had just found out that Priya had cheated on him in India. He had called her distraught saying he needed to talk to someone who knew a lot about relationships. Penny was the obvious choice for that in his mind. Penny disagreed given her track record with men but she didn't tell Leonard that and agreed to come over after work. She found him sitting in his bed with the lights off. His eyes were puffy and she knew he had been crying. Penny knew Leonard was a sweet guy and it hurt her to see that Priya had hurt him so bad. She always knew that girl was a bitch, even though they seemed to sort of work things out in the end she still always hated her.

Penny- Oh sweetie, are you ok?  
>She said this in a soothing tone that she always used when anyone she knew was upset.<br>Leonard- Oh I'm fiiine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I just found out my girlfriend has been sleeping with another guy the whole time she's been in India!  
>Penny knew Leonard usually used sarcasm to hide his feelings. Luckily she wasn't Sheldon and could tell sarcasm when she heard it.<br>Penny- Do you need anything?  
>Leonard- Could you just sit here for a while? I don't want to be alone but I don't want to leave…<br>Penny- Of course, scoot over.  
>Leonard slid over giving Penny room on the bed.<br>Penny- Hey, you wanna watch a star trek marathon? That might cheer you up?  
>Leonard knew Penny had to be trying really hard to cheer him up to suggest that. He nodded and she set it up. They sat there in the dark watching the movies for the rest of the night. Leonard leaned against Penny sometimes crying sometimes seeming ok. Penny just sat there trying the best she could to be there for him in this rough time.<p>

**A/N Ok there you go guys. I hope you liked this new chapter. I added a little Leonard/Penny because I wanted to develop their relationship though this fic as well. So you've had your dose of Shamy and your dose of Lenny. I hope you guys are satisfied for now. Please review it'll make me oh so very happy ;D**


	22. Together Again

**A/N Ok guys heres the next chapter. Once again thanx for the kind reviews, you can't imagine how happy it makes me to hear that you like my writing. To be honest it's a dream of mine to become an author and when I read things like that it always gives me hope. I'll shut up now cause I don't wanna babble. Enjoy! :D**

Leonard still sat in his bed with Penny watching Star Strek. Leonard looked over at Penny. She had long ago fallen asleep and her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, her blonde hair framed her face as she breathed contently. Penny really was a great friend. She had come over here after a long shift at the cheesecake factory just to cheer him up. It's true he was hurt. I mean he had loved Priya but to be honest he was a lot less hurt than he would have been months ago. He hadn't really seen Priya in months. Sure the daily skyping had sufficed but it wasn't the same. Ever since she had gone to India they had been drifting apart. He knew that it would have ended sooner or later. The break-up had still hurt though. Luckily Penny had been there for him.

Penny. He really couldn't think of living without his cheerful neighbour. He remembered how he had chased after Penny for years. God he had been pathetic. But in the end he had gotten the girl, only to lose her so soon. Penny shifted slightly turning to rest on a pillow. For a moment Leonard was disappointed at the loss of touch. He glanced over at Penny. She looked beautiful in her crumpled up uniform. The skirt had shifted high upon her thigh as she had moved. He remembered touching those thighs, how smooth they had felt against his skin. His eyes drifted up to her breasts. He remembered how it would feel squeezing and playing with them. Then he chastised himself. You've only just got out of a relationship, you shouldn't be feeling that way. Especially not about your ex- girlfriend and neighbour, he told himself. But still he gazed at the beauty next to him. He had really loved Penny once. It was that exact thing that had ended them in the first place though. Well that and an evil Will Wheaton giving bad advice.

He sighed. He had of course heard about Penny's feelings for him returning. But at the time he was with Priya and he had thought she was the one. He didn't know if Penny still felt that way now. Of course he loved Penny. He had always loved Penny. Penny shifted again next to him and mumbled something. He leaned in closer and listened.  
>Penny- mmmm Leonard that feels so good…<br>He sat back up shocked. She was dreaming about him? She continued to squirm next to him and looked visibly aroused. She was sexually dreaming about him! He just watched her for a while, observing. He was shocked and flattered. Part of him wanted to wake her up and enact her dream in real life. The other part told him it was too soon.

Oh who cares? Technically Priya and him had been broken up for months. I mean for Christs sakes he hadn't been laid in months. He leaned over and lightly kissed a trail down her neck. She gave a sigh of content. He then kissed her lips. Softly so as to wake her gently. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
>Penny- Leonard? Am I still sleeping?<br>Leonard- No. Sorry I was sitting here and you looked so beautiful. Penny…I love you. I always have. Priya was keeping me from seeing that but I do.  
>Penny- Leonard I've known I loved you for a long time but you had Priya. It was really hard to see you two together. But Leonard I don't want to be some rebound girl.<br>Leonard- Penny trust me you could never be some rebound girl, I love you.  
>Penny grinned and kissed him passionately.<p>

The next morning in the other room Sheldon and Amy lay peacefully together. Amy had spent the night over. This had become a quite frequent occurrence. Sheldon lay there gazing down at his beauty. Suddenly a frown appeared on her once peaceful face and she woke with a start.  
>Sheldon- Amy what's wrong?<br>Amy groaned still groggy with sleep.  
>Amy- Sorry if I startled you, it's just a morning headache it'll pass.<br>Sheldon- Are you ok do you need an aspirin?  
>Amy- no I'm fine thank you<br>Sheldon gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

Amy sat up and began to get out of the bed.  
>Amy- Stay there I'm just getting a drink. She walked into his bathroom holding her throbbing head. These headaches had become quite frequent lately. She grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. The water was thick and tasted bad in her mouth. She knew it was most likely not the water but her that was the problem. She must be coming down with something. She glanced at herself in this mirror over the sink. She had become quite pale. Her stomach churned, she was definitely coming down with something. The flu, she assumed. She composed herself in the mirror and splashed water on her face. The water felt so good and she realised she must have a fever.<p>

I better go home before I get Sheldon sick, she decided. She tried to look as healthy as she could and moved back into the room.  
>Amy- If it doesn't bother you I think I better go. I have some things I need to do for work.<br>Sheldon- That's fine…are you okay? You don't look so good.  
>He frowned at her worriedly as Amy got dressed.<br>Amy- I'm fine, I love you.  
>Sheldon- I love you too<br>She gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled lovingly at her before she left the room. He couldn't push the worm of worry that crawled into his mind as her watched her go. He made a mental note to check on her health later today.

**A/N Ok well I hope you guys liked it. There was a bit more Lenny than Shamy in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to review, it only takes a minute and it makes me very happy! :D**


	23. The Discovery

**A/N Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Thanx for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter(:**

After Amy got home she had gone through her usual activities whenever she was sick. She had gone through every kind of test doctors do. I mean, what was the point in going to a doctor when she had all this equipment at the lab she could use herself. She had taken her temperature, tested her saliva, taken a blood test and many other things. Her blood test had gone through and she was still staring at the piece of paper in her hand. There were quite a few thoughts running through her mind. It had come back negative for everything but one. Pregnancy.

She sat shocked as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Why hadn't she noticed she was a few weeks late? Maybe she was just too preoccupied with her joy over finally being with Sheldon. Why hadn't they ever used protection? Well both of them had been virgins, they had never really thought about actually oneday having sex. I guess we both completely forgot about needing it, she thought. Also when she was with Sheldon she got so carried away she doubted they would have thought of it even if they had it. What was she going to tell Sheldon? Sure they had talked about having a child together but that was a long time ago and they had reconsidered. How were they going to deal with raising a child? They had only just officially started their relationship 4 months ago, they weren't ready for such a commitment.

There was only one question she knew the answer to. She was keeping this baby. The love she had for Sheldon was the greatest thing in her life right now. Amy wasn't about to get rid of a baby made from that. Also she felt greatly fond of this baby even if she had only just found out about it. This was her baby. Sheldon and her baby, she would love it no matter what. But right now she had to talk to someone about this. She couldn't face up and tell Sheldon yet, she was still so confused. She grabbed her jacket and the piece of paper and made her way out of her apartment.

Penny woke up in Leonard's bed confused, then she remembered last night. After they had confessed their love for each other they had made love and then fallen asleep in eachother's arms. She smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. He was still asleep. She was so happy she couldn't believe it. After a while she decided she better go home. She didn't want to leave butt she had some things she needed to do today. Leonard stirred next to her as she lightly shook him.  
>Penny- Leonard, I'm going to go. I love you<br>Leonard still groggy mumbled in reply.  
>Leonard- Ok, love you<br>Penny kissed his cheek and then left.

As she walked over to her own apartment she couldn't help but grin. Her love life had finally gotten better and now she was with the man she loved. Penny couldn't wait to tell Bernadette and Amy, they were going to be so happy for her. Now they were all with the men they loved. Even though Penny thought Bernadette could do way better than Howard. But oh well love is blind I guess, she thought to herself.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up wondering who it could be. She looked at her clock and realised it was almost 12pm. Wow she had slept most of the day. Penny walked to the door and opened it revealing a very anxious Amy.  
>Penny- Oh hey Amy! Guess what I have big news!<br>Amy mumbled a reply staring at the ground as she walked in sitting on the couch.  
>Amy- I bet mine's bigger…<br>Penny- What's up?  
>Amy was too scared to tell her yet so she changed the subject.<br>Amy- It can wait…what's your big news?

Penny- Leonard and I are back together!  
>She grinned hugely upon saying this. Amy gave her a smile but still looked unnerved.<br>Amy- That's great, Bestie.  
>Penny frowned in worry, usually Amy would be a bit more animated. True it was Amy but even this was a little unfocused.<br>Penny- What's up, Sweetie? Is something wrong?  
>Amy- Nothings <em>wrong<em> I mean it's great but theres also so much I have to consider-  
>Penny- Hold on. Why don't you tell me what's going on first so I understand what you're talking about.<p>

Amy took out a crumpled piece of paper that looked like she had been gripping it tightly in her hand. Penny took it and straightened it out. She read it and a moment later was looking up at Amy with shocked eyes.  
>Penny- When did you find out?<br>Amy- This morning. I felt a bit ill so I took a blood test and…that came up.  
>Penny- But how? I mean you and Sheldon have only been together for a few months and you've been using protection right?<br>Amy- well…not exactly.  
>Penny- What! Why haven't you been using protection?<br>Penny always used protection even when caught by surprise like last night.  
>Amy- Well we are new to having sex and I guess we both just forgot. I mean it's not like we keep things like that in mind, I never thought I'd ever get that far with Sheldon.<p>

Penny sighed. She decided to just let that pass, it's not like they could change it now.  
>Penny- Well what are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep it?<br>Amy looked offended.  
>Amy- Of course, it's my baby.<br>Penny couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Amy who was usually so robot-like, other than when it came to Sheldon, care about something so much.  
>Penny- Ok well what does Sheldon think about this?<br>Amy hesitated and looked at Penny sheepishly.  
>Amy- well…I haven't told him yet.<br>Penny- What! well you've got to tell him. Why did you tell me first?  
>Amy- Cause I'm scared. What if Sheldon doesn't want the baby?<br>Penny- Honey, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Sheldon's a nice guy under all that freakiness. I'm sure he won't do that.

Amy nodded but still wasn't entirely convinced. Doubts kept running through her head.  
>Penny- You have to tell him like now. Don't put it off. I'll be here if you need me.<br>Amy nodded and then slowly got off the couch and headed for the door to walk across the hall. Knocking on the door of 4B she waited. Sheldon opened the door and grinned on sight of his girlfriend.  
>Sheldon- Amy, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick.<br>Amy was so anxious and scared, her heart was beating so loud that she thought Sheldon might hear it.  
>Amy- Sheldon…we have to talk.<p>

**A/N Poor Amy, I wonder how Sheldon's gonna take the news. I guess you'll just have to wait and see(;  
>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong> 


	24. Sheldon's Reaction

**A/N Ok guys here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it ^.^**

Amy-Sheldon, we need to talk.  
>Shedon- Sure Amy come on in<br>Sheldon moved aside letting Amy walk into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and he soon followed. He felt nervous and didn't know why. Maybe it was because of how nervous Amy looked or how serious she sounded when she told him they had to talk. Maybe she was breaking up with him? He had seen many Penny enforced movies where that had been the opening line for a break-up. No, he and Amy were doing fine. She wouldn't just break up with him so suddenly, he thought.

They sat and stared at eachother for a while not sure what to say. Sheldon finally break the silence clearing his thought. Amy looked as if she was shaken from deep thought.  
>Sheldon- I believe you came to tell me something?<br>Amy- Yes, ugh well…you see…  
>Amy seemed uncharacteristically flustered. Sheldon frowned in confusion at the sight.<br>Amy- Um…you know how we have recently been engaging in coitus…an unforseen circumstance has arisen…god I'm just gonna say it  
>Amy paused there as if she was working up the courage. He frowned deeper, Amy never swore let alone to a god that both of them believed was hokum. Finally Amy stuttered out two mumbled words.<br>Amy- I'm pregnant

Sheldon sat in his spot on the couch and stared at Amy registering what he just heard. He seemed to be waiting for the Bazinga. She glanced at him nervously registering his reaction. Sheldon seemed at a loss for words. She felt the doubts swarming up in her mind again. _He doesn't want the baby. He needs to focus on his career not a child. You shouldn't have told him. He's probably going to dump you now. _  
>Amy- Of course you don't have to be responsible for anything if you don't want to<br>She hurriedly added trying to save her relationship while she could. Sheldon frowned at her then. _I knew he was angry at me. He's probably going to kick me out and never talk to me again._

Sheldon- Why would you say something like that?  
>Sheldon yelled suddenly furious. How could Amy think he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. It was their child, <em>his<em> child, he thought angrily.  
>Amy- I'm sorry, I'll just go<br>She got up and he grabbed her wrist. When she looked back at him he saw tears in her eyes.  
>Sheldon- Why would I want you to go? I want you to stay so we can talk about our child<br>Amy- I thought you were mad  
>Sheldon- I was mad because you thought I wouldn't want our baby. I will love our child more than anything in the world just as I love you, Amy.<p>

Amy hugged him tightly then and her tears wiped on his spiderman comic book shirt.  
>Amy- I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to think you'd want that. I was just scared, are you really ok with this? It's a big deal and our lives are going to change dramatically-<br>Sheldon interrupted her rant.  
>Sheldon- As long as I have you I don't care what changes.<br>Amy hugged him tighter and grinned.

Sheldon- Leonard you can stop hiding in the hall, I know your there  
>Leonard sheepishly walked towards them.<br>Leonard- Well I was just coming out to get something to eat. How was I supposed to know I'd walk into something huge! Congratulations guys!  
>Sheldon- Yes and it's obviously not a surprise anymore as I'm sure you've already texted Wolowitz and Kuthrappali<br>Sheldon gave Leonard an exasperated look and he grinned sheepishly.  
>Sheldon- I'm guessing you didn't also text my mother?<br>Leonard- No of course not  
>Sheldon- Drat. I was hoping to avoid that conversation.<br>Amy giggled at Sheldon's pained look. She could only imagine what Mary Cooper was going to say about this.

**A/N I know Sheldon was a little OOC in this but I think he deserved to be a bit more loving in this situation. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, please consider reviewing it motivated me to continue writing(:**


	25. A Big Surprise

**A/N Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm glad you all like the idea of a Shamy baby ^.^**

It was the day of Amy's first ultrasound for the baby. She was really nervous and excited at the same time. Sheldon was coming with her and she was on her way to pick him up. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. He had been so great with handling her pregnancy. She made her was up the stairs towards his apartment. Suddenly she bumped into Penny at the top of the stairs to the fourth floor.  
>Penny-Oh Sweetie I didn't see you there.<br>She says grabbing Amy's arm so she doesn't fall down the stairs.  
>Amy- It's alright. It was my fault really, I was distracted<br>Penny- Oh yeah it's the first ultrasound today isn't it? I bet you're excited, are you going to find out the gender?  
>Amy- I doubt that it is formed enough to determine gender but even so I wouldn't want to know. My mother always said that surprises are one of life's joys.<br>Penny- Ok well sorry I can't stay and chat, I have to get to work  
>It was then that Amy noticed that Penny was in her cheesecake factory uniform.<br>Amy- Alright well see you later  
>Penny- Yeah good luck<br>Amy continued on her way to Sheldon's door. She knocked and Leonard answered.  
>Penny- Hello Leonard, is Sheldon ready?<br>Leonard- Come on in. He should be ready any minute.  
>Amy sat on the couch thankfully. Those stairs always made her want to sit down afterwards. After a few moments Sheldon came out of the hallway.<br>Sheldon- Oh Amy, you're here. Leonard didn't inform me. You shouldn't have had to wait for me.  
>Amy- No it's fine, I felt like sitting down anyway.<br>Sheldon- You're not feeling dizzy are you? Any light headedness? Any-  
>Amy- Sheldon I'm fine really.<br>Sheldon had been like this ever since he'd found out about the pregnancy. It was as if he suddenly thought every complication in the pregnancy would occur. She was glad he was worried about her but she knew everything was fine. She felt that if anything was wrong that she would know. It was silly and illogical but she still thought so.  
>Sheldon- I'll bring some aspirin just in case<br>Amy sighed knowing he would never admit to over-worrying.

They made their way through the hospital waiting area to the front desk.  
>Amy- I'm Amy Farah Fowler, I have an appointment<br>Receptionist- Ah yes Dr Brown will be waiting for you in room 8D.  
>They went to room 8D and the doctor told Amy to take a seat in the bed. She was an old friend from college and had been always been Amy's gynaecologist since she graduated.<br>Dr Brown- So how's the morning sickness? Has there been anything unusual? She asked Amy.  
>Sheldon answered before Amy had a chance to.<br>Sheldon- I've made a full report of her daily health in this notebook if it helps  
>He handed the doctor the book and she gave a quick check over it.<br>Dr Brown- Thank you Mr Cooper. It's great to have patients so organised.  
>Sheldon- That's Dr Cooper if you please.<br>Dr Brown- Of course. Now Amy how bout we get right to the ultrasound shall we?  
>Amy nodded and the doctor got everything ready. When she poured the cream on Amy's stomach it was quite cold. The doctor explored the rod over Amy's stomach. After a few moments she paused and looked at the couple.<br>Dr Brown- Well everything looks fine and healthy…  
>Amy- But?<br>She panicked for a moment. The way the doctor had paused like that worried her.  
>Dr Brown- Oh no it's nothing bad. It's just…have the two of you ever considered the possibility of more than one baby?<br>Amy paused for a moment.  
>Sheldon- You mean twins?<br>Dr Brown- Well from the look of it there's actually three heartbeats  
>Amy- Triplets!<br>The doctor looked at them warily and nodded.  
>Sheldon- Bazinga?<p>

**A/N Bet none of you were expecting that(;  
>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review :D<strong>


	26. Grandma Cooper

Amy couldn't sleep. Her mind was whirring. The odds of her getting pregnant with triplets were so slim, trust me she did the math with Sheldon all day. Yesterday she was worried about being able to raise one baby, now she had to worry about three! It's just too crazy. There was also the fact that Sheldon and she were going to Texas tomorrow to visit his mother, which she definitely was not looking forward to. Don't get me wrong, she liked Sheldon's mother but sometimes that woman scared her. The fact that she managed to raise three children, one of them being Sheldon whose obsessive habits made him quite hard to deal with, was quite remarkable.  
>A small thought just occurred to her at that moment. What would she do if all the babies got their obsessive behaviour? Both of them were borderline OCD, it wouldn't be too surprising if their children were to carry on the trait. Amy lay there imagining what her life would be catering to the needs of three obsessive toddlers. The terrible twos would turn into the horrible twos.<br>No, you need to stop thinking about the negatives. Chances are we have three perfectly healthy babies who will one day rule the human race with their superior minds.  
>Amy smiled at the idea. True it was Sheldon's dream for them not hers but a part of her did want them to excel in life; hopefully for the sciences like their parents. With that thought she was finally able to sleep.<p>

Sheldon smiled as he watched Amy sleep in the seat beside him. They had been on the plane no more than 20 minutes and she had dozed off onto his shoulder. He could tell she was exhausted. Whether it was from the pregnancy or lack of sleep he wasn't sure but he decided it was best to let her sleep. They would be in Texas before they knew it.

Mary- Shelly! Oh I've missed my baby boy!  
>Mary Cooper ran up to her son giving him a big hug as he walked through her door.<br>Mary- I was so happy when you called saying you were coming to visit. Although I _am_ surprised, you never visit for no reason.  
>Sheldon had decided it would be best to tell his mother in person rather than by phone. He was dreading bringing it up but I guess now was his best opening.<br>Sheldon- Actually there is a reason I came here…you see due to recent events and circumstances it seems that you will becoming a grandmother sooner than you might have expected  
>Mary paused for a moment and then looked over at Amy, who had been trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Sheldon.<br>Mary- Sheldon is that your way of telling me Amy's pregnant  
>Sheldon gave a short nod and there was a pause. To Sheldon it felt like the longest moment of his life before his mother finally spoke.<br>Mary- Well isn't this just the grandest thing! Come on, lets get those suitcases to your room. We don't want poor Amy standing in the doorway all day! Oh my, I'll have to call Meemaw right away, and your sister and brother too!  
>Mary practically skipped with joy as she ran to the kitchen to get the phone. Sheldon and Amy were left to take the suitcases upstairs; well Sheldon really, he wouldn't let Amy lift a thing.<br>Sheldon- Well that went better than I expected  
>Amy- Yes, I expected more of a 'you've sinned' kind of reaction.<br>Sheldon- Indeed. I can't help but feel this is the calm before the storm though  
>Amy- Let's hope not. My ankles swell in wet weather.<br>She smiled at him as he gave his Sheldon laugh as he acknowledged her joke.

**A/N Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter. Not much happened but don't worry theres plenty more to come. Also I have a special extra note to add to this Author's Note. Most of you probably own a youtube account or at least visit youtube frequently. Well I have just started my very own vlog. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a video blog(kind of like a video diary). I would very much appreciate it if you would take a look at it. As I said it's only new but I hope that it will get better as it progresses. I would love it if you would subscribe to my channel and add me as a friend. If you would like me to subscribe to you as well I would be happy to. Here's the link to my first video(:**

**.com/watch?v=vLnODHR2kcc**

**Sorry for the giant Author's Note this time but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoy my vlog. Please review :D**


	27. Link Malfunction

Sorry guys, you're probably disappointed because this isn't another chapter. I'm really sorry but I realised the link didn't show up properly on my last chapter. My youtube account is called MermaidDreamer9. You should be able to find my video from there. Thanks for putting up with this(:


	28. Little Dilemmas

**A/N Hey guys! Thanx so much to the people who visited my vlog, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had work literally every day since and hadn't had the time. Anyway, enjoy(:**

Mary-Three? Oh Shelly that's marvellous! I never thought I'd ever get your grandchildren and now I'm getting three all at once.  
>Sheldon- You don't seem to realise the inconvenience three babies will cause us-<br>Sheldon started but his mother interrupted him.  
>Mary- Hush now Shelly! Every baby is a blessing, yes it will be hard but I never want you whining about such a miracle again.<br>Sheldon- Yes mother  
>Mary- Good boy. Now we must start planning. We had a deadline before but now that it's three babies we'll have work even faster.<br>Sheldon paused confused trying to process what his mother meant. He soon gave up and asked her.  
>Sheldon- Plan for what?<br>Mary- Well the wedding of course! We have to get it ready before Amy gets too big, no woman wants to look like a whale on her wedding day, trust me. With three babies she'll be getting even bigger, sooner.  
>Sheldon paused processing what his mother just said. He knew what he was about to say would enrage his mother. After a moment he finally managed to stammer softly.<br>Sheldon-Mother, Amy and I aren't getting married.  
>Now it was Mary's turn to freeze, slowly she turned to her son.<br>Mary- Sheldon Lee Cooper, please do not tell me that you knocked up this poor woman and don't intend to marry her!  
>Uh oh, Sheldon knew he was in big trouble when she used his full name. He didn't know how to respond. It wasn't that he didn't love Amy. They had just never discussed marriage as an option. It hadn't even occurred to him that his mother would assume it. He knew he had to say something soon though. His mother looked about ready to sacrifice him to the god she so tightly clung to.<br>Sheldon- It's not like that, I intend to be as present in the children's lives as any other father.  
>Mary- So you're moving in together?<br>Sheldon- Uh well…we haven't really discussed the living arrangements of the children yet.  
>Mary- Oh dear lord Shelly! You have three babies on the way and you haven't even planned where they're going to live!<br>Sheldon- Welll…um…we've been so distracted about there being triplets. We haven't really organised anything…  
>Sheldon was so flustered. He hadn't even thought about all the arrangements that had to be made. He hadn't given a thought to where they would live or if he would have to move in with Amy. He was a genius for god's sake! How did he forget about the simplest dilemmas? He sat in the room stressing about all the little details he missed. He was so occupied he didn't even notice his mother leaving.<br>Mary had walked out of the room annoyed. She knew Shelly was a bit clueless when it came to some things but he was about to be a father. He needed to get his act together. She passed the guest room that Shelly and Amy were staying in. Usually she would have found it odd that Sheldon was sharing a room, but due to the circumstances she now knew he had no problem sharing a bed anymore. She still couldn't believe Shelly was the first of her children to give her grandchildren. That was something she would never have guessed.

Amy was sitting on the bed reading a book about pregnancy. She had been spending her days studying up on what to expect. Funnily enough the title of the book was in fact 'What to expect when you're expecting'. She would have shared the small piece of word play humour with Sheldon but he was busy with his mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. At first she thought it was Sheldon, but then it occurred to her that he wouldn't knock. She got up from the bed leaving her book, face down so as not to lose her page, on the bed. Getting up made her once again notice the small bump that had formed on her stomach. Usually at this stage her pregnancy would barely even show, but having three babies obviously made her stomach bigger than usual, she mused. She opened the door to see a grinning Missy standing outside the door.  
>Missy- Oh my god! I can't believe it. Is it really true? Did our little Shelly really get you knocked up?<br>Amy- Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant and Sheldon's the father.  
>Amy grinned at Sheldon's sister letting her in.<br>Missy- Boy he works fast. We only just saw you two on New Years.  
>Amy smiled fondly recalling the kiss with Sheldon that had finally gotten them together. Missy sat on the bed looking up at Amy. So is it a boy or a girl?<br>Amy- There's three of them and we're not sure. I didn't want to know the gender.  
>Missy- Three! Wow. Just wow.<br>Amy nodded. She was still shocked over it too.  
>Missy- So how's Shelly taking it?<br>Amy shrugged. She wasn't really sure how he felt about it. Sure they had sat together doing the Math on how likely such an occurrence had been, but they had never actually talked about how they felt about it.  
>Missy- So how are you holding up? Any morning sickness?<br>Amy- Despite a feeling of illness such as the flu every now and again it hasn't progressed to full blown nausea.  
>Missy nodded only half understanding what Amy had just said.<br>Missy- Well I'll let you be then, tell Shelly I'm home when you see him.  
>She said as she got up and turned back to the door and Amy nodded laying back down continuing to read.<p>

**A/N Well here you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also theres a new vlog out on my youtube channel MermaidDreamer9 if anyone wants to have a look. Please review!(:**


	29. Suspiscous Activities

**OMG guys I am soooo sorry for the wait. My internet has been on the fritz since Christmas! It's was so frustrating. But don't worry it's fixed now and I shall try to put up new chapter regularly. Although I'm back at school now so it won't be very often. I'll probably post once every week or so. Anyway I'm babbling, enjoy! :D**

Amy watched Sheldon curiously in the plane seat next to her. He'd been awfully quiet. He hadn't even wanted to play counterfactuals. It gave her a nervous feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong, they'd left the Cooper's an hour ago. They'd only stayed one night and Sheldon's mother had fussed over Amy so much that she'd barely seen Sheldon at all. It was as if he'd been avoiding her. He sat lost in thought next to her and she held his hand comfortingly. Sheldon barely registered the gesture and continued to stare out the window. Amy sighed and leant back in her seat realising this would be a long silent trip.

Amy hadn't seen Sheldon in days. He'd gotten Leonard to drop her off at her apartment after the flight. He mumbled an excuse about needing to work and she hadn't questioned him. He still regularly contacted her on facebook, asking about her health and the pregnancy but that was all. He hadn't even skyped her. She was starting to fear the worst. What if he's going to break-up with me! I can't raise three babies on my own, she thought desperately. She decided it was time for a second opinion.

Amy knocked on the door in front of her and a dishevelled Penny opened the door drowsily.  
>Penny- Amy? What's up? Is something wrong with the babies?<br>She asked worriedly glancing at the scientist in front of her.  
>Amy-No Bestie, I'm in great health. The pregnancy seems to be going smoothly<br>She answered fondly rubbing her stomach as she stepped into Penny's apartment and sat on Penny's couch setting her bag on the coffee table.  
>Penny- Then what's up?<br>Amy- Sheldon's acting strangely, I haven't seen him in days and he's not returning my phone calls. I've come here for your wise social knowledge. What do you think is going on?  
>Penny fidgeted nervously.<br>Penny- I'm sure it's nothing, this is Sheldon we're talking about. He's probably just working on some new science experiment or something.  
>Penny muttered trying to sound casual.<br>Amy- Sheldon is a _theoretical_ physicist, he does not invent. His work is strictly theoretical. He gave up on invention after the incident with his death ray. The only thing he's the only thing he's invented since then is a luminescent fish who soon died from chemical poisoning days later.  
>Amy insisted with a frown. Penny smiled innocently hoping Amy didn't suspect anything.<br>Penny- I'm sure everything is fine Sweetie don't worry about it.  
>Amy- But-<br>She began but was cut off by Penny.  
>Penny- Amy please. Now I hate to say this but I'm actually really busy. Would you mind coming back later or something?<br>Amy felt deeply disappointed. She'd come here to get cheered up by her Best friend and now she still didn't feel any better. She walked sadly down the stairs trying to reassure herself. Maybe it was all in her head like Penny said. He could just be busy working, she thought to herself not convinced. She couldn't brush the feeling that something was going on. As she made it to her car she reached for her keys. When her hand felt air she realised she'd left her bag at Penny's. Sighing in annoyance she began her accent of the stairs once more. It occurred to her that it would soon become difficult to climb them when her pregnancy furthered. She made a mental not to think of a solution later. She heard a door open from the fourth floor as she neared the turn. Curiously she glanced around the corner and saw Sheldon leaving his apartment. She grinned and began to walk towards him happily. She wasn't fully up the steps before he knocked on Penny's door in his usual 3 knocks. He hadn't noticed Amy yet and she was about to call out when Penny opened the door.  
>Penny- Your lucky, Amy was here only minutes ago<br>Sheldon- Does she suspect anything?  
>Penny gave him a reassuring grin.<br>Penny- I took care of it. She wouldn't second guess her _Bestie._  
>Sheldon nodded in satisfaction as he stepped inside.<br>Amy stood frozen for a moment. What was _that _about? She thought in confusion. She couldn't seem to move, she had a dreadful churning in her stomach. Something was definitely going on. She shook her head snapping out of it. Why should she feel worried? Penny and Sheldon see eachother all the time, I'm sure it's nothing, she reassured herself as she stepped towards the door.  
><em>Knock Knock<br>_After what seemed like a suspiscious amount of time, Penny opened the door. She looked nervously at Amy and glanced behind her for a moment.  
>Penny- Amy? I thought you left.<br>Amy frowned suspiciously but decided to act clueless.  
>Amy-I seem to have left my bag on your table. I'll just collect it-<br>Penny- No!  
>Amy gave her a questioning look.<br>Penny-…Um I mean..I'll get it.  
>Penny shut the door and a moment later returned with Amy's bag in hand.<br>Penny- Here you go. Now as I said I'm really busy so…  
>Penny said hurriedly and began to shut the door.<br>Amy- Are you alright? You seem strange  
>Amy observed and Penny smiled anxiously.<br>Penny- I'm fine really, just tired I think I'll go to bed.  
>Amy frowned glancing at her watch.<br>Amy- It's 2pm and you said you were busy  
>Penny paused glancing nervously behind her again.<br>Penny- Ugh…yes I'm busy sleeping. Could we talk tomorrow please Amy?  
>Amy narrowed her eyes but nodded. Penny closed the door instantly.<br>That's it! Something is seriously going on. If it was anyone else Amy would have been jealous. But Penny wouldn't do that to her, right? Penny's her Best friend. Plus Sheldon _loved_ her, he was the father of her children. He couldn't possibly be cheating on her could he?  
>She hadn't been feeling in the mood lately. Ever since the pregnancy she'd felt bloated and didn't feel like having sex. But Sheldon had seemed ok with it. He'd gone years without sex after all. Could he be satisfying himself elsewhere?<br>She tried not to cry as she made her way to her car fondly holding her unborn children in a soothing embrace.

**Well there it is guys, I hope you enjoyed it. It's one of the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope this makes up for missing all those days. Remember to Review! :D**


	30. Secrets and Lies

**Hey guys, where is everyone? I only got one review this time. I'm kinda disappointed but I feel like I sound overconfident expecting more than one review. I really do appreciate every review I get. Thank you to theophilusrex who did review though. Yes I will try to make up for my absence with these chapters(:**

Amy sat on her couch feeling uncertain. After running to her car and crying her eyes out she'd gone home. She's later realised how badly she'd overeacted. She didn't know for sure that there was even anything going on. Amy decided to blame it on the hormones as, of course, she would never in a logical state of mind act so irrational.

Even after telling herself that over and over, she still couldn't get the doubt out of her mind. What's really going on? Why had Penny lied to me? I never thought Penny would _ever_ lie to me. She's my best friend! Not to mention Sheldon, her boyfriend and soon to be father of her children, was in on the lie too! What would be so secret that they'd sneak around behind her back? The cheating theory kept coming up in her mind but she forced it back. I'm a scientist. We do not jump to conclusions. We gather facts and information before we make an educated guess and even then they're called theories.

No. Amy wasn't about to go making assumptions. She was going to investigate this herself. Determinedly she grabbed her phone dialling in a number. It rang 4 times before answering. That's odd, he usually picks up on the second ring. It was one of his major routine, like his knocks.  
>Sheldon-Dr Sheldon Cooper speaking<br>He sounded impatient and Amy hesitated suddenly feeling like a nuisance.  
>Amy- Um Sheldon, it's Amy…<br>Sheldon- Is everything ok? Is there a problem with the babies?  
>He sounded worried and she felt relieved. At least he still cared about me. But the fact that he only asked about the babies nagged at her. He's said the same thing in the hall. Only asking about the babies. Is it possible he only cares about the babies? Stop it, she told herself, there will be no more jumping to conclusions!<p>

Amy- No everything is fine. I was just wondering where you were. I miss you  
>She said the last bit lamely as if she needed to feel ashamed of her need for him. He obviously didn't feel the same way, she told herself ignoring the logical side. She was upset and everything Sheldon did was started to look suspicious.<br>Sheldon- I'm still working Amy, you know that. It's very important and I won't be finished for a while  
>Amy felt the disappointment creep around her heart. She really did miss him. Amy couldn't help but hold a small amount of hope that he'd come. It hurt more than she expected when he declined.<br>Amy- Oh…that's ok then. See you then, I guess.  
>Sheldon- Goodbye Amy<br>Amy- Bye- *he hung up* I love you  
>She whispered to the dead dial tone.<p>

Penny watched Sheldon as he hung up the phone.  
>Penny- Was that Amy?<br>She asked him curiously as he pocketed his phone.  
>Sheldon nodded turning back to her.<br>Penny- Do you think she's starting to suspect something?  
>Penny eyed Sheldon worriedly. If anyone had asked her a week ago if she'd ever be sneaking around behind everyone's back with Sheldon, she would have thought they were as bat crazy as Sheldon. But Sheldon had asked her for a favour and being the good friend she was she had agreed. It's not like she wasn't enjoying herself. This <em>was<em> one of her favourite things to do, after all. But she still felt guilty about lying to Amy. Penny never thought she'd have to lie to that poor girl.

Amy reminded Penny of a little girl in ways. Despite her big vocabulary and utter blindness for subtlety, Amy was so innocent to the real joys of life. Penny smiled fondly remembering Amy's excitement about her first sleepover. It was those types of moments when Penny felt like a big sister to Amy. She couldn't bear to think of Amy not trusting her anymore.

Sheldon- Let's get on with this then, shall we? I want to be done before Leonard gets home. I can't afford him asking any questions.  
>Penny nodded and followed the scientist getting back to work.<p>

**Ooooooh wonder what's going on with them! Oh wait **_**I **_**know, Hehehe (:  
>Please don't forget to review. It makes me very happy :D<br>**


	31. The Truth Revealed

**A/N I know you guys are all really worried about Amy. I hated writing Amy sad but every character must face heartache sometimes. But don't worry it'll be worth it, trust me(;  
>Also I have tried to make some improvements to my writing thanks to AndromedaAiken. I hope you all find this easier to read. Now on with the story(:<strong>

**Amy's POV (I know I don't usually put this but I realised this would make it easier for you to realise these are **_**Amy's **_**thoughts, not what I actually think of her)**

The next day Amy had stayed home. She was already on maternity leave from work, since she was worried about the babies' safety being around all the chemicals in her lab, so she spent most of her day in bed. When she wasn't in bed she was playing songs on her harp. But even music couldn't cheer her up. Amy could only worry about all the possible secrets Sheldon was keeping. Did he ever even love her? Was this all just a scheme to obtain a Homo Novus child?

Despite how hard she tried to distract herself the doubts circled around in her head. She knew it was illogical to be so upset about something she had no proof over but her logical side was overshadowed by her emotions. It was easy to blame her sensitivity on the pregnancy but Amy knew that wasn't entirely true. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she wasn't above jealousy. And right now, she was extremely jealous of Penny.

Of course she had always been slightly jealous of Penny. Penny was so beautiful, with her golden locks and radiant smile, and she was so popular. It wasn't fair, Penny already had Leonard. Why must she steal Sheldon as well? Amy could never compare to someone like that. She had always been an outcast. Never truly accepted by her peers, even the janitor whom she had shared lunch with in school had only tolerated her. Then his wife made it so that she didn't even have _his_ company anymore. She was a fool to think she'd finally found somewhere she belonged.

At around 5pm she received a message on her phone. Part of her wanted to stay in bed and ignore it. She didn't want to see anyone right now. It was probably just her phone company anyway. Who would text her? But curiosity got the best of her and she slowly got out of bed. Her phone had been left on her dresser at the end of her bedroom. Picking up her phone she felt a mixture of joy and heartache at the sender's name. Sheldon.

His message told her he wished to talk to her about something important tonight at 7pm at his apartment. Amy was both excited and afraid. What if he's going to dump her tonight? She didn't think she could handle that so soon. She's already a mess as it is and she's not even positive of it yet. It would probably break her to hear the actual words.

No. I have to go, she told herself firmly. What kind of coward would she be to avoid this? She can't let doubt control her. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding. She didn't feel convinced but straightened determinedly. She had to face this no matter what. It is time to discover what the hell is going on!

**Sheldon's POV( also some Amy POV mixed in. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone)**

Sheldon glanced anxiously at his watch. It was 7:02pm. He knew he was being ridiculous but every minute felt like an eternity. Amy would be coming any minute now and he paced nervously. He had been planning this night ever since he'd returned from his mother's. It was now or never.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly sprang to it, opening it eagerly. Amy stood there looking uncertain. She was wearing one of her usual sweaters and sensible length skirts. He grinned at her and she gave him a small smile back. The smile didn't seem genuine and she avoided his eyes. Sheldon frowned in concern. Was something wrong? He'd been constantly checking on her condition and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the babies. True he'd been busy today and hadn't checked, but he didn't think anything could have happened so quickly.

Amy looked around the apartment in wonder. Her face breaking from that gloomy state it was previously in. Sheldon had decorated the apartment especially for tonight. Christmas lights lit up the dark room. He had considered candles but, of course, candles are a fire hazard. Three glow sticks stood in candle holders illuminating the coffee table in the middle of the room.

'Do you like it?' Sheldon asked uncertainly. She had been silent looking around the whole place.  
>'Is this for me?' she gasped in surprise.<br>'Of course, who else would it be for?' he said with a smile. Sheldon had intended for the question to be rhetorical but Amy answered.  
>'I don't know…Penny maybe' she said her eyes dropping to the floor sadly. The action confused him.<br>'Leonard isn't here tonight. He didn't set this up for Penny. I set this up for you. I know you would probably jump to that conclusion because this _does_ seem like something Leonard would do' Sheldon explained completely misinterpreting what she had really implied.

Amy didn't object to his assumption. She didn't want to rush the words from his mouth any sooner than he planned. If this was to be their last night together, she wanted it to last as long as possible. The fact that he had decorated the apartment just to dump her bothered her. Did he think it would make it easier if he made their last night special?** (This would be what I meant by some of Amy's POV)**

Amy sat down and Sheldon headed to the kitchen island. On the bench was an array of Thai food takeaway boxes. He grabbed two plates and filled them with various food from each container.  
>'I know it's not fancy but I know it's become a habit to have Thai food together. I wasn't sure what else to serve' Sheldon explained embarrassed. Amy smiled fondly at him.<br>'Thai food's fine really' she insisted grabbing the plate from him as he sat on the couch beside her, in his spot of course.

They ate in silence. Sheldon was nervously trying to find a way to start what he wanted to say. He glanced over at Amy. She still had that sad look in her eyes. He couldn't help but ask.  
>'Is something wrong?' he inquired. She glanced nervously at him shaking her head.<br>'Nothing at all' she insisted and he frowned unconvinced.  
>'Don't lie to me. I can tell there's something bothering you' Sheldon objected.<p>

Amy looked guiltily away. Before turning sadly back to him.  
>'I know about you and Penny' she said softly. Sheldon glanced at her in confusion. Was she referring to what Penny and he had been doing the past few days? How had she found out? And why was she sad because of it? Could that possibly mean she knows about the purpose of tonight?<p>

'You _know_?' Sheldon could only choke out. She nodded sadly.  
>'I wasn't sure, but you're reaction confirms my suspicions' Amy said looking away refusing to look at him, 'If you'll excuse I'd like to leave with my dignity'<br>She stood marching towards the door. Sheldon jumped up desperately.  
>'Wait! Amy please, just tell me why. I thought you'd be happy' he begged grabbing her arm and pulling her around.<p>

He flinched as he saw the tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand to her face to wipe them away but she swatted his hand away.  
>'Just leave me alone Sheldon. If you think I'd ever be happy about something like this then you're as clueless to my feelings as you were before the fake relationship!' she snapped and he backed up feeling as if he'd been slapped. How could she be this opposed to it, he thought she'd agree?<p>

She pulled her arm out of his grip and he was too shocked to protest. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all the work he put into making this night perfect. It had turned into a disaster. She was about to leave the door when he finally snapped out of his trance.  
>'Wait Amy, does this mean the termination of our relationship?' he whispered sadly. Sheldon had never been one to cry but he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.<p>

'Isn't that the purpose of tonight? I'm just saving you the trouble' she muttered bitterly.  
>'What?' he gasped in surprise. Amy stayed in the doorway looking exasperated.<br>'Don't make me say it Sheldon. I know you only invited me here tonight so that you could dump me and be with Penny' she choked out through tears.

Sheldon stared at her in disbelief. How could she think such a thing? She had it entirely wrong. As if he would ever trade the love of his life for someone like Penny. Penny was simply his friend, nothing more. He couldn't imagine their relationship ever becoming romantic.

Amy began to leave taking his silence as confirmation. Sheldon quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. He dropped to the ground in a panic. Knowing he had to stop her from leaving. Explain to her the truth.  
>'Amy you've misunderstood. Penny was just helping me. She is the only woman I trust enough to make such an important decision.' He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. Amy stood frozen in shock. Rising to one knee he gripped her left hand.<p>

'Amy I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life. More than my Meemaw, heck even more than science! I wanted tonight to be perfect. Penny even helped me pick out the perfect ring. I know how she loves shopping' he explained with a chuckle. Then Amy gasped as he opened the small box revealing an engagement ring.

It had three gems. The big one was in the middle with two smaller rings beside it on each side. The gem was a sparkling blue the colour of Sheldon's eyes and the smaller gems were a shining silver to compliment the blue gem's beauty. Amy stood there shocked as Sheldon uttered the one sentence she never would have expected to hear tonight.

'Amy Farah Fowler, will you marry me?'

**Awwwwwww. I just loved writing this last bit. It makes all the sad writing worth it :D  
>I had been debating how to do the 'Shamy proposal' for a while and at first I thought, 'I'll make it perfect and romantic'. Soon into planning though I realised, 'But that's what everyone will be expecting!' Thus the PennySheldon misunderstanding was born(;  
>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is one of the longest I've ever done and took so much planning to make sure the surprise wasn't ruined. Don't forget to review. I really want to hear what you guys thought of this unexpected turn of events ;D<strong>


	32. The News

**Hey guys! Wow 100 reviews! I'm so unbelievably happy right now! :D  
>Also please check out my new vlog on my youtube channel MermaidDreamer9. I can't post a link but you should be able to find it by searching my username(:<strong>

Amy stared at him shocked. _What did he just say? _ She couldn't believe this was happening. Fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sheldon frowned in worry.  
>'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Don't cry again' he pleaded. Amy shook her head.<br>'No, I'm not sad. I just feel like such a fool. How could I have doubted you? I'm the worst girlfriend ever' she choked out. Sheldon stood up and gripped her in an embrace.

'Don't. I hate when you're sad. It was my fault for sneaking behind your back' Sheldon reassured her.  
>'B-but you were just trying to make this night special and I ruined it. You probably hate me right now' Amy insisted through sobs, wiping at her damp cheeks.<p>

Sheldon stared at her fondly wiping away her tears.  
>'You were jealous because you're afraid of losing me. It just shows how much you care about our relationship. I love you Amy, I don't care how differently tonight went than I expected. As long as you know the truth' Sheldon said soothingly stroking her hair.<p>

'Yes' Amy said suddenly. Sheldon paused in confusion.  
>'what?' Sheldon asked, he didn't think there was a question in his last statement.<br>'Yes, I'll marry you' Amy explained will a smile. Sheldon grinned and gazed at his new fiancé lovingly, caressing her swollen belly.

'What? Sheldon and Amy are getting married!' Raj gasped in disbelief. Leonard nodded.  
>'Yep, the 'happy couple' told me the good news when I came home last night. Penny had told me about it earlier but I didn't belief her until I heard it from them' he explained. Howard gaped at him.<br>'But Bernadette and I haven't even had the wedding yet! Man, he just wants to steal our spotlight!' Howard complained sourly.

'Where _is_ Sheldon anyway? It's lunch time, the dude _never_ misses his schedule' Raj pointed out.  
>'He's at Amy's lab for his lunch break. Amy wanted to show all her colleagues that he actually exists' Leonard replied then added sarcastically, 'I have no idea why they wouldn't believe <em>Amy<em> was getting married_'_

'I know right! If even people like Amy and _Sheldon_ are getting married, then why is it so dang hard for me to get a girlfriend?' Raj whined miserably. Leonard and Howard shared a look.  
>'You wanna take this one or should I?' Howard muttered to Leonard.<br>'You do it, he'll be less mad at you' Leonard answered thoughtfully.

'Guys I'm right here!' Raj shouted in annoyance.  
>'Look Raj, Sheldon may be an over eccentric, know it all but at least <em>he <em>can talk to women' Howard indicated exasperated.  
>'That was a low blow dude. You know I can't help it' Raj mumbled irritated.<p>

'Come on, we're just playing around!' Howard assured him but Raj still seemed mad. He was about to try to reassure the astrologist some more when suddenly Howard's phone began to ring.

_Rocketman! *musical beat struff* Rocketman!  
><em>Howard pressed the Accept button just as Raj said, 'I can't believe you haven't changed your ringtone yet, _Fruitloops'_  
>Raj snickered, seeming over his earlier anger. Howard glared at him before muttering a grumbling 'Hello'<p>

There was an audible screaming from the phone and Howard cringed pulling the phone away from his ear slightly.  
>'Ok I'm on my way' he promised the caller before hanging up.<br>'Was that your mother?' Leonard asked. Howard shook his head.  
>'That was Bernadette. I'm late for picking out the wedding cake. I'll see you guys later' he explained before hurriedly getting up and leaving.<p>

Leonard and Raj were silent for a moment. Leonard broke the silence.  
>'Doesn't it scare you how much Bernadette is starting to sound like Howard's mother?' he asked.<br>'I know! Last time I was there I heard them having a conversation. I swear it sounded like the same person' Raj shuddered. They both shrugged it off, If Howard wanted to marry someone exactly like his mother that was his problem. Howard was the _king_ of Mother issues.

**Well I hope you liked it. This was a pretty random chapter. I just love writing scenes with the rest of the gang though. Please review and don't forget to check out my vlog! :D**


	33. An Old Friend

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had school on weekdays and work both days on the weekend. I didn't really have much spare time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it(:**

Everything was going well for the Shamy couple. The babies were all healthy, they're relationship was better than ever and Amy couldn't be happier. Looking back on it now she felt silly for ever doubting Sheldon. He was the love of her life and nothing could ever change that.

Today was another ultrasound at the doctors. She was about 5 months now, over half way through. Surprisingly she hadn't had very much morning sickness or problems at all. When she mentioned her worries about it Sheldon had simply said, 'Well of course you're pregnancy is going more smoothly than other's. They are our little Homo Novus's after all'

She couldn't help but smile at his comforting words. Amy loved it when he called their babies his Little Homo Novus's. It was Sheldon nerdy way of saying he felt their babies were special. Amy smiled tenderly as she rubbed her stomach fondly.

'Well everything seems normal' her doctor told her reassuringly and Amy snapped back to reality.  
>'That's excellent news. Thank you very much Doctor' Amy replied formally.<br>'Amy please, just call me Sam' the girl replied exasperatedly, 'we've been friends since college, you don't have to be so formal around me. After all, it _was_ your recommendation that got me this job in the first place. One look at that fancy letter from a neurobiologist and the bosses were wrapped around my finger. True they didn't know you were only just graduated at the time, but who cares about the little details'

Her friend gave her a wink and Amy smiled fondly. Samantha, or Sam as she preferred, had been friends with her since the first day of college. Amy had been shocked because she never had many friends before, well _any_ actually. Most had been faking to get her to do their homework or assignments. Then they would ditch her once it was done. But Sam was different. She hadn't cared about assignments or homework. Sam had just seen a lonely girl who needed a friend.

Sam was one of the most kind-hearted people Amy knew. She had been her first and only best friend long before she had met Penny and Bernadette. Sadly they had lost touch years ago, it was only when Amy became pregnant that she insisted on having Sam as her doctor. It had always been they're promise. If Sam ever needed brain surgery the favour would be returned.

It was good seeing her again. Amy had missed her dearly. Penny is a great best friend and means a lot to Amy but she couldn't replace Sam; just as Sam could never replace Penny.  
>'Alright we're all done, you can close those legs 'Sam told her and then gave her a mischievous grin, 'unless you don't <em>want<em> to. Your choice'  
>Amy smirked at Sam's familiar innuendos. Sam was probably the reason she said so many of them to Penny. It was habit for the two girls to joke like this, Amy had been just as wary as Penny at first. But she soon got used to the other girl's quirky nature.<p>

'So how is this _fiancé_ of yours?' Sam said with a grin. Ever since Amy had told her the news the other girl wouldn't shut up about it. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. _Amy_ was getting married. She never thought the day would come that her socially awkward friend would find herself a man.

'He's perfectly healthy' Amy reassured. Sam tried not to sigh at Amy's familiar literal answers.  
>'You know that's not what I mean. How's the <em>relationship<em>?' Sam clarified.  
>'It's going smoothly, we haven't had any difficulties since the proposal' Amy explained.<br>'Have you made any plans for the wedding yet?' Sam asked curiously. This was her only _real_ quality time with Amy, even if it _was_ just an appointment, she was going to catch up as much as she could.

'No. My friend Bernadette has been engaged longer than me and we decided to organise her wedding first before we think about mine. I'm even her maid of honour, isn't that great?' Amy said excitedly and Sam grinned at her happy friend.  
>"That's great! But I hope she doesn't expect you to return the favour. I was kind of hoping you'd save that position for me' Sam replied giggling carelessly.<p>

Her words struck Amy like a blow. She tried not to let Sam see her distress. _How could I have forgotten Sam?_ Amy had been planning on giving the Maid of Honour role to Penny, afterall Penny was her Bestie. Amy looked down guiltily as she realised that she had completely forgotten to consider Sam. Sam was her oldest friend. She had always been there for Amy when she needed her. Even though they'd been apart for years it was as if nothing had changed. How could she ignore all of that?

Her stomach felt unsettled and it wasn't because of the babies. Sam looked at her worriedly.  
>'Amy are you ok?' she asked her voice dripping with concern. It made Amy feel even more guilty.<br>'I'm fine really. But I should really go' Amy mumbled getting up from the hospital bed.  
>'Ugh…ok well don't forget to keep taking those vitamins and get proper rest and diet' Sam reminded her.<p>

She tried to sound like her usual professional doctor self but she couldn't help but feel something was bothering Amy. Sam had known the girl for years. Sam could tell when Amy was upset. But sensing it was not something she should bring up she let it go, watching worriedly as her friend left.

Amy was having an internal struggle. Part of her still wanted Penny as her Maid of Honour. Penny was her Bestie, she saw her much more often than Sam. But another part of herself couldn't forget all the times Sam had stood up for Amy and been there for her all those years in college. If you had asked her back then who her maid of hour would be, she wouldn't have hesitated to say Sam.

_What should I do?_ She asked herself sighing inwardly as she entered her car.

**Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter. It's the first time I've added an Other Character to a story and I hope she was well presented. What will Amy do with this new dilemma? Will she pick an old friend or her new Bestie who's made her feel spontaneous and wild for a change? You'll have to wait and see ;3**

**REVIEW! :D**


	34. Alone

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm here now(:  
>I know some of you weren't happy about the random appearance of Sam but I assure you she has a purpose to this story. You just have to wait and see how ;D<strong>

"What's wrong Amy?" Sheldon glanced curiously at his fiancé who sat with him on the sofa. She'd been quiet ever since she'd come back from the doctors. He was starting to worry that she hadn't been honest when she said everything with the babies was fine.  
>"I'm just thinking about the wedding" she mumbled unsurely.<br>"Don't tell me you've reconsidered my offer?" Sheldon gasped his heart sinking.  
>"No! It's nothing like that" Amy reassured him and the genius visually calmed.<p>

"It's the maid-of-honour title that's bothering me. I'm not sure who to choose" Amy told him.  
>"I thought you were going to pick Penny" Sheldon noted, slightly confused at her uncertainty.<br>"I _was_, but then I realised that I'd forgotten about Sam" Amy explained.  
>"Isn't the maid-of-honour position usually taken by a woman? Whoever Sam is I'm sure he'll understand" Sheldon said matter-of-factly.<p>

Amy shook her head exasperatedly.  
>"No Sheldon. Sam <em>is<em> a girl. It's a nickname for Samantha" Amy corrected him.  
>"I never understood why people must use nicknames. It just makes everything confusing" Sheldon complained sourly.<br>Amy smirked at him as she replied "Whatever you say…Shelly"  
>Sheldon would have usually scowled if anyone else uses that nickname for him except his family. But surprisingly he didn't mind Amy using it, so he just kissed her nose defiantly.<p>

"Well nevertheless, I'm sure Sam will understand. If she's really your friend she'll know how important Penny is to you" Sheldon said assuredly.  
>"But Sam is important to me too" Amy complained in a whine.<br>"Well why not have them both? I see no reason why not" Sheldon suggested.  
>Amy was silent as she considered it for a moment.<p>

Penny probably wouldn't mind and she was sure Sam would be on board if she met Penny and realised how great Penny was. She grinned at Sheldon.  
>"This, is why I love you" she said happily giving him a kiss.<br>"I _am_ a genius afterall" he said proudly.

Amy got up excitedly.  
>"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked in confusion. He felt cold without her warmth beside him.<br>"I've got to ask Penny if it's alright if Sam comes to girls' night tomorrow" Amy told him happily.  
>"Be back soon. The doctor who marathon is today only" Sheldon whined.<br>Amy smiled at him fondly as he kissed her stomach before she left. He had begun doing that lately as his way of saying goodbye to the babies as well.

"Raj I've known you for five years, you're going to _have_ to talk to me sometime" Penny said to the shy Indian man sitting across from her.  
>"Don't bother. I've been making an effort the past few days. You'know, for Howie's sake" Bernadette sighed, "he won't speak. Trust me"<br>Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Penny were all at the mall shopping. It was originally supposed to be just the girls but Howard insisted on coming with Bernadette. And, of course, Raj didn't want his plans to hang out with Howard to be blown off. _Again._

Poor Raj had been feeling so alone lately. More alone than usual. With the wedding coming closer and closer, he was finding himself ditched by Howard much more often. Raj tried not to take it personally, he understood that Howard had a lot of responsibilities to take care of. But just because he was a _kinda_ astronaut with a wedding coming up, it didn't give him the right to be a lousy friend. It didn't help to have Penny and Bernadette speak as if he wasn't there. It's not like he could help being mute. It wasn't his fault!

Just then Penny's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.  
>"Hello?...Amy?...Sorry I should have told you I wouldn't be in my apartment today. I'm shopping with Bernadette…Sure I'll ask"<br>Bernadette glanced at her curiously as Penny turned towards her.  
>"Amy wants to know if she can invite an old college friend to girls' night this week. Is that ok?"<br>"Sure" Bernadette replied excitedly.  
>Penny told Amy it was fine and hung up, contemplating what Amy's friend could be like.<p>

**Hope you liked it(:  
>Don't forget to REVIEW! :D<strong>


	35. A Sober Mistake

**A/N Hey there guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages but I've been really busy. I just finished writing my first novel! Exciting huh? :D  
>If any of you enjoy my writing or would like to see more of it that isn't purely fanfiction than feel free to check it out. You can read it on my account. Sadly doesn't allow links but if you just search my username SareBear96 something should come up. My novel is called Out of the Blue. Anyway on with the chapter(:<strong>

"You must be Sam" Penny says as she opens the door to a tall woman with short brown hair that flicks to the sides. All of the girls are already there and they're gathered on Penny's couch.  
>"Thanks for letting me join you guys. I've heard wonderful things about you two from Amy; especially you, Penny" Sam replies stepping inside Penny' apartment.<br>"Oh really?" Penny mumbles nervously, "what has she said about me?"  
>Amy had been constantly ranting on about Penny for months now, ever since they'd started their appointments for the babies. Sam couldn't remember the last time Amy had idolized someone so much. It's was funny and a bit discomforting at the same time. Sam has to admit she feels slightly jealous but she knows she couldn't stay Amy's <em>only<em> friend forever. She's happy for Amy, it's good that she's finally getting close to people.  
>"Just that you're a goddess with golden hair woven by angels" Sam says with a smirk.<br>"Oh, how…nice" Penny mutters as Sam takes her seat.  
>"So, Amy tells me you're a doctor as well. It looks like I'm still the only one here without a doctorate" Penny sighs, trying to keep the conversation going.<br>"Don't worry, I'm not as smart as you'd think. My job's the only nerdy thing about me. Without it I'd probably just be another one of those girls who go to the clubs every weekend" Sam assures her.  
>"Really? So why'd you become a doctor?" Penny asks in confusion.<br>"My parents. They always wanted me to become a doctor so I became a gynaecologist to keep them happy as well as fulfilling my wish to help pregnant women. I originally wanted to become a midwife but as my father always said, "No doctorate, no deal"" Sam says with a chuckle."  
>"Wow you're parents sound harsh" Bernadette pipes up beside Penny.<br>"Not really, they just wanted the best for me" Sam reassured her.  
>"Besides, without them I wouldn't have met Sam at University" Amy says happily.<br>"So you've been friends all this time?" Penny asks grabbing a glass of wine.  
>She'd managed to stay away from the bottle all this time waiting for Sam and couldn't help to finally crack a bottle open.<br>"Yeah, we lost touch for a bit but when Amy became pregnant we reconnected" Sam explains, "Speaking of which, I'm dying to meet this fiancé of yours. When can I see him?"  
>"He's just across the hall. We can see him now if you wish" Amy replies eagerly.<br>Even though it had only been an hour or two since she'd last seen him, she still missed her little physicist. Any excuse to see him was good enough for her.  
>"Sure, if the others don't mind?" Sam asks uncertainly.<br>"Oh I'm fine. I want to see Leonard anyway" Penny says excitedly, "Bernadette?"  
>"Howy will be happy to see me I'm sure" Bernadette assures Penny.<br>As they walk across the hall Sam chats with Penny and Bernadette.  
>"So both of your boyfriends are at Sheldon's apartment?" Sam asks curiously.<br>"Well Leonard is Sheldon's roommate and Howard's over there because they're having some sort of nerd night over there" Penny explains nonchalantly.  
>"I think they called it 'Guy's night' although I wouldn't call all of them stuck on their computers playing a video game a guy's night" Bernadette chuckles .<br>Amy enthusiastically heads in front as she raps on the door. Leonard opens the door and Amy instantly walks past him to Sheldon's side.  
>"By all means come in" mumbles Leonard sarcastically.<br>"Sheldon, meet my friend Sam" Amy says excitedly.  
>Sam eyes the tall lanky man in front of her.<br>He slightly nodded his head as her before her spoke, "Sheldon Cooper, nice to meet you"  
>Sam held out her hand to shake his but Sheldon hesitated.<br>"I don't shake hands, too many germs" he explained.  
>Neurotic germ freak, I see. He's perfect for Amy, Sam thought with a smile.<br>She took a moment to look around the rest of the apartment. There were two other men in the apartment that she had yet to notice. One was sitting by Bernadette who she assumed was Howard. The other was an Indian man sitting on a chair beside the couch. Something about his expression gave her the impression that he was upset by their sudden appearance.  
>Sam noted that everyone seemed to have paired off. Leonard and Penny were in the kitchen area having their own conversation. Sheldon and Amy seemed to be talking about the babies, judging from the way Sheldon kept rubbing her stomach lovingly, and Bernadette and Howard were still on the couch. She couldn't help but feel awkward around all these couples. She had never been much of a dater. She preferred the freedom of single life, all the guys she'd ever dated were controlling jerks. Uncertainly she sat on the couch next to Bernadette and Howard.<br>"I wouldn't sit there if I were you" Raj mumbled not looking up as he stared sadly at his beer.  
>"Why not?" Sam asked confused.<br>"That's Sheldon's spot. You better get up before he notices and gives you a lecture" Raj warned.  
>Sam sighed getting up from the seat.<br>"Where else can I sit now?" she wondered aloud.  
>"Here this seat's big enough for two. I don't mind sharing" Raj offered looking up.<br>At the sight of Sam he seemed surprised. Sam joined him and he awkwardly scooted to give her room.  
>"So what's your name?" Sam asked him warmly.<br>Raj did not reply and she frowned wondering if he'd heard her. Suddenly Raj stood up and headed determinedly to the fridge. He grabbed a beer took a few sips and brought it with him as he went back to join her.  
>"Rajesh. But you can call me Raj" he answered holding out his hand.<br>"What's with the beer?" Sam said confused. Couldn't he have answered here _before_ her got a beer? Was it really that important?  
>"I can't talk to women unless I'm drunk. I have select mutism" he explained.<br>Sam frowned and noted, "You've had a few sips, I doubt that would cause you to be drunk"  
>"I'm a lightweight" he said with a gloomy chuckle.<br>"You were talking to me before" she accused.  
>Raj's cheeks turned red and he looked down embarrassed.<br>"Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you were a guy. I didn't get a proper look at you and from your name Sam and your short hair I just assumed…" he trailed off lamely.  
>Sam tried not to sigh. When she was younger she had been constantly mistaken for a boy. It was a mixture of her tomboyish attitude and her constant short hairstyles. Even her voice is a little deeper than a normal girl's. She'd hoped those times would have stopped when her chest filled out.<br>Instead Sam just rolled her eyes at him and simply replied, "Got any more of those beers?"

**A/N Well that's done. I hope you liked this chapter. Gasp! Raj talked to a woman sobe! :o  
>It's a miracle(;<strong>


	36. Feminine and Masculine Swap

**Ok guys I know I haven't been on in AGES but I had heaps of school work(still do) and I work both days every weekend. Ugh my free-time is really limited, that is why I am up at 3am just to write this long overdue story for you guys. Just cause I love you all so much :3 3**

Girls' night had suddenly turned into "Everyone hang out with their boyfriends" night, Sam mused as she looked at all the couples around her. She didn't mind really. Yeah it was awkward being single surrounded by so many people in love but she wasn't the _only_ single person there so she felt kind of better. Raj had been her main companion for the night. Everyone else was so busy with their sweethearts that without him there she was almost certain the night would have been a drag.  
>"Geez there's so much mushy gushiness in the air I'm afraid I might start puking rainbows" Sam complained taking a sip of her beer.<br>Raj gave a sigh and he glanced dreamily at the surrounding couples, "I think it's so romantic"  
>"What are you, a <em>girl<em>?" Sam shoved him a gave a laugh.  
>"Just because I appreciate romance doesn't make me a girl" Raj objects rubbing his arm gingerly where she shoved him.<br>"Of course, ya'know I'm a gynaecologist. I'm sure I could get you a discount if you ever need an appointment_" _Sam says with a smirk and Raj scowls.  
>"It doesn't hurt to be a little in tune with your feminine side" Raj objects with a pout, "but I'm sure you don't know anything about that"<br>"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sam crosses her arms with a frown.  
>"I <em>mean<em> you're the most non-feminine woman I've met. You can't blame me for mistaking you for a guy" Raj says casually and Sam scoffs.  
>"What just cause I don't like lovey dovey stuff?" she asks.<br>"Not just that. The way you drink a beer, the way you speak and even the way you're sitting right now is really manly" Raj points out.  
>"Speak for yourself Mr Crosses-his-legs. You look like you're expecting the queen" Sam teases.<br>"What? It's _comfortable!_" Raj protests.  
>"Whatever you say, <em>Miss<em>" Sam says with a chuckle. Raj sighs.  
>"So you're a gynaecologist?" he says trying to change the subject.<br>"Yep, what do you do for a living?" Sam asks actually interested.  
>"I'm an astrologist" Raj told her proudly. Sam smirked at him.<br>"Really? I would have pictured you more as the interior decorator type" Sam teases.  
>"Isn't looking at woman's privates kind of a man's job?" Raj quipped back.<br>"Touche" Sam said clinking her beer bottle against his with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Penny and Leonard were watching them curiously.  
>"Do you see what I see?" Penny said with an excited expression.<br>"You mean Raj talking to a woman without acting like a total goofball?" Leonard replied with a smile.  
>"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Penny continued with a mischievous grin.<br>"I think I am" Leonard said with a matching expression.

Sheldon and Amy had retired to the bedroom earlier than the others. Amy tended to sleep much more since becoming pregnant and Sheldon refused to leave her alone. Amy had gone to sleep almost instantly but Sheldon was taking this time to think. They both lay in his bed, Sheldon's arms wrapped comfortably around Amy's sleeping form. He placed his hand comfortingly on her stomach. Six months had passed since she'd become pregnant. They only had 3 more before the babies due date. Her stomach has swollen hugely, three babies sharing that one stomach was bound to be uncomfortable for Amy. But she never once complained. She would always take the morning sickness as a good thing, she would always say "It just means everything's normal". Never once would she talk of discomfort or pain. She always took everything in stride. Sheldon often worried she wasn't being completely honest with him about her health. If she was ever in pain she would hide it from him as if protecting him. His worst fear was her hiding a serious injury from him or any problems with the babies. Sheldon constantly worried about his new family every minute of the day. His usual science filled brain was now completely filled with fatherly worries and curiosities. Would they be boys or girls? What will they be like? Will they be geniuses like their parents? What if he wasn't a good father? What if some of his neurotic traits went into the children? And his deepest fear, What if their childhood was as bad as his?  
>Other children had never liked Sheldon growing up. As much as Sheldon liked to deny it, the loneliness had taken a toll on him. His entire childhood had been spent trying to build death rays and mind control devices so that maybe some kids would bow down and obey him. But mostly he wanted companions. Meeting Leonard was the best thing to happen to him. Besides meeting Amy, of course. Now he had real friends and a life. Without Leonard he would still be couped up in this apartment doing equations all day, <em>everyday<em>. Sheldon desperately hopes that his children will be able to experience the friendship he now has. He wants them to have it in their childhood like he _should_ have. Just before he drifts to sleep one thought comforts him of all his fears. At least they would have eachother. Even if they didn't make friends the three of them would always have eachother to keep them company.

**Yay another chapter done. I know I don't update as often as I usually do lately but I do have heaps of other projects. I'm still trying to edit my book to be ready for publishing **_**and**_** I'm making a Manga to post as an online webcomic. Plus I have all these ides for my novel's sequel. So yeah a lot of stuff to think of let alone work and school :P  
>But I will always eventually get a chapter posted I promise :D<br>Please Review I love reading them they make me so happy! :3**


	37. The Date Catastrophe

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy. Year 11 is turning out to be more stressful then I anticipated. God save me when I have to deal with year twelve :s  
>Anyway, this chapter is set a few weeks after the last chapter <strong>

"What do you mean I can't bring a plus one to the wedding?" Raj whined into the phone as he paced around his apartment. It was three days til the wedding and the happy couple had been so stressed that anyone who had come within screaming distance of Bernadette had got an earful.  
>"GET OFF THE PHONE HOWARD!" a loud voice yelled in the background and Raj cringed holding the phone away from his ear barely sparing his eardrums.<br>"IN A MINUTE!" Howard called back.  
>"Was that Bernadette or your mother?" Raj said nervously.<br>"I'm not even sure myself" Howard groaned.  
>"Did I mention how lucky you are?" Raj said sarcastically. He could practically feel Howard's glare through the phone.<br>"Moving on. Look Raj the guest list is FINAL. You can't just spring on me that you've found a date for the wedding THREE days before. Do you know what Bernadette would do to me if she even knew you'd suggested it!" Howard whispered anxiously.  
>"But dude she's different. I think she might be the one!" Raj insisted.<br>Howard scoffed. "You say that with every girl!"  
>"But this time I'm serious!" Raj complains. Howard sighs exasperatedly and is silent. Raj crosses his fingers hopefully, waiting for his friend's reply.<br>Finally Howard spoke, "Fine, but-"  
>"Yes! Thank you, man. You won't regret it!" Raj interrupts in happily.<br>"BUT!" Howard repeats again cutting off his friend's joy, "I'll have to ask Bernadette. It's her decision whether this is final or not. So don't get your hopes up"  
>"No problem" Raj says brushing off his friend's warning, completely over the moon skipping around his apartment excitedly.<p>

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

"What do you mean your date cancelled!" Howard shouts into the phone in disbelief. Bernadette bursts out of the bathroom upon hearing this.  
>"OH HELL NO! Give me that phone!" she insists and Howard immediately surrenders. For such a small woman she was quite terrifying when she wanted to. Howard had come to the conclusion it was just the wedding stress, or at least he hoped it was.<br>"Listen here, Raj! Do you understand how many seating plans I had to rearrange for you? We had to go to the trouble of calling the caterers and wedding planners to fit in another person as well as paying for their meal! Weddings aren't cheap, you know!" Bernadette screamed into the phone her voice becoming almost unrecognisable from its usual squeaky tune.  
>"But Bernadette how was I supposed to know she already had a boyfriend" Raj whined.<br>"How about asking her first before you go inviting random strangers you meet at the bar to the wedding" Bernadette hissed infuriated.  
>"It wasn't a bar. We met at the cheesecake factory. We both reached for the Banana Bonanza and our hands touched it was love at first sight" Raj insisted.<br>"Well she obviously didn't think so" Bernadette growled trying to calm down but failing.  
>"That's harsh dude" Raj complained hurt.<br>"Look Raj, you can't do this. I'm sorry but you are bringing a date to my wedding and that's final" Bernadette warned and handed the phone back to Howard, grumbling as she walked back to the bathroom to continue brushing her teeth.  
>"How am I supposed to find a date in one day!" Raj whines miserably.<br>"That's your problem. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep with my fiancé before she becomes my wife tomorrow" Howard says with a chuckle and with that he hangs up.  
>Raj stays there staring at the phone in disbelief.<br>"The wedding is tomorrow afternoon, how the hell am I going to find a date before then!" Raj wonders aloud to himself before sighing and collapsing onto his bed behind him in despair.

**Ok guys well theres the next chapter. I know, no shamy in this one but don't worry they're still there and as adorable as ever. You guys will just have to wait til next chapter to see then again ;3**


	38. Raj's Date

**First off I just want to say I am **_**so**_** sorry for not posting this chapter sooner :s  
>I've known what this chapter was going to be about for months but I just kept putting off writing it. I got distracted with writing a South Park fanfiction since I've recently become obsessed with the show. (If anyone likes KennyxButtters or thinks Kenny would make an awesome girl then check it out xD) Anyway, then there's school and work, basically it all added up O.o<br>Hopefully you're all not completely pissed off with me :3**

Before they knew it the day for the wedding was upon them. The girls had to begin getting ready early, so they had all decided to meet at Penny's. Bernadette had stayed the night there already since it was bad luck to see the bride the day before wedding. Amy had practically moved in with Sheldon ever since they'd gotten engaged. She slept at his apartment so often that it was beginning to feel like home. So it was no time at all that all three girls were getting ready.

First, a facial for Bernadette to make her skin radiant and silky. Then pedicures and manicures for each of the girls. Once Amy and Penny's make-up and hair was done they dressed in their brides maid's dresses, and began the slow process of hair and make-up for the bride, making sure every curl and powdered blush was correctly in its place. By the time they were finished Bernadette seemed to glow.

"You look so beautiful" Penny squealed looking extremely pleased with her work.  
>"And your hair looks pretty good too, if I do say so myself" Amy beamed proudly. She once again felt grateful that she'd been trained numerous times by Penny how to perform the hairstyle in the upcoming weeks of the wedding.<br>"Come on put on your dress!" Penny insisted excitedly even though she'd already seen the dress countless times. Bernadette agreed scurrying into Penny's bedroom as the others sat on the couch waiting. Penny looked Amy over, the girl cleaned up nicely. She had her hair up in an elegant bun and the pink colour of the brides maid dress suited her. Penny once again thanked god that Bernadette had given them freedom to design their dresses, along as they were all the same colour. Amy's dress was knee length with not very low cleavage, although it did nothing to hide the huge pregnancy breasts she'd acquired over the past months. Speaking of pregnancy, Penny looked down to large bump on Amy's stomach. Thank god, Amy had adjusted the fit for the bump when she's ordered the sizes. Amy's estimation of the bumps growth was spot on, although Penny was not surprized.

Penny then took the time to look herself over in the mirror for the hundredth time that day, making sure everything was in its place. Her dress was a lot less modest than Amy's although she'd toned it down slightly so she didn't upstage Bernadette. Afterall this _was_ her day, she should be the most beautiful woman there. Suddenly Bernadette emerged from the room and Penny gasped emotionally. She truly _was _beautiful. The dress was perfect for Bernadette. It fit the small girl in all the right places and drowned her in fabric without making her look tiny. It was absolutely stunning.

"You look wonderful Bernadette" Amy said while Penny nodded speechless.  
>"You really think so?" Bernadette said a huge grin on her face.<br>"Sweetie, Howard is a lucky guy. I still don't know how a guy like him ended up with someone as amazing you" Penny assured her.

Amy glanced at her watch. The ceremony starts in two hours, we better head over there and make sure everything's organized. The others agreed and they headed on their way.

"What am I gonna do dude?" Raj complained to Leonard as he straightened his tie, "I couldn't find a date"  
>Leonard was next to him also in his tux, straightening his tie, "Well you're gonna have to be the one to tell Bernadette. Howard wouldn't dare, not today of all days"<br>Raj had a painful expression as he complained, "But, she scares me"  
>"Raj, we've all seen her these past few weeks. She scares everyone" Leonard chuckled.<br>"Especially me" Howard added as he stepped out of the dressing room. They turned their attention to the groom.  
>"Looking good" Leonard nodded approvingly. Raj agreed.<br>Sheldon spoke from his seat in the corner, "Besides the fact that you rented that suit and are probably wearing countless other's germs right now…you look quite proper"  
>That's as good as a complement ever gets with Sheldon, so Howard grinned appreciatively.<br>"Shall we?" Sheldon asked standing. The others agreed and they too were on their way.

"What do you mean the Harp player isn't coming!?" Bernadette shouted in disbelief. The girls resided in the dressing room, determined to keep Bernadette hidden til the ceremony. One of the staff had just delivered the bad news.  
>"I'm sorry ma'am, her flight was delayed and she can't get here til tomorrow. She had to cancel" he explained nervously. Bernadette looked like she was about to faint.<br>"But now we have no music! How am I supposed to walk down the aisle with no music?" she insisted. The man just looked at her helplessly, not sure how to reply. Amy decided to save the poor man from his ordeal.  
>"I play the harp, I could replace her" Amy suggested.<br>"Amy, you're just over 7 months pregnant. You can barely reach most of the strings with that bump of yours" Bernadette complained. Amy had to admit that was true. There had to be some other option. Then it hit her and she grinned.  
>"I know another harp player" Amy explained, "Sam was the one who taught me in college. I'm sure she'd be happy to do it"<br>"But we don't have enough room at the reception for her. I'd feel just awful forcing her to play for me then not inviting her to the reception" Bernadette said warily.

Suddenly the door opened and Raj appeared covering a hand over his eyes, the other holding a note.  
>"Raj, you can look. It's only Howard who can't see" Penny explained exasperatedly. Raj did so and then anxiously handed Bernadette the note.<p>

_Dear Bernadette,  
>Howard wouldn't let me drink til after the reception. He insisted I'd ruin the ceremony if I was drunk. So I wrote you this not to let you know I didn't find a date.<br>P.s. Please don't hurt me!_

Bernadette looked up from the note happily at the nervous Indian man in front of her and then gripped him in a hug. He flinched expecting an attack and then looked at her confused.  
>"Raj you're a genius!" she cried joyfully, "Now Sam can come to the wedding as your date!"<br>Raj opened his mouth as if to complain but as usual no sound came out.  
>"What's that Raj? If you have any complaints feel free to mention them" Penny replied with a chuckle. Raj glared at her but she wasn't fazed.<br>"Then it's settled. I'll call Sam" Amy said also hiding a chuckle at the Indian man's expense.  
>The staff man gratefully left, now that Bernadette had once again calmed.<p>

**OK that's it guys, the wedding and reception will be next chapter. I you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! :D**


	39. The Reception Miscalculation

**So I thought it was about time I write the next chapter :3  
>Thanks for the previous reviews guys :D<br>Ps. I've never actually **_**been**_** to a wedding so I apologize if it's a bit stereotypical. All I have to go from is movies xD  
>Oh and another sidenote. This chapter changes POV a bit but I didn't bother writing "Sam's POV" "Howard's POV" etc. I think it's pretty obvious when the POV changes but if any of you find difficulty let me know :)<strong>

Sam had been surprised at the sudden invitation but was thrilled to be a part of the wedding. Since the past few weeks she'd known them, she'd started to become good friends with Penny and Bernadette. So she was honoured to be part of Bernie's big day. Even if it _was_ just a last minute harpist replacement, she'd take what she could get.

It wasn't long before the ceremony began and Sam started playing the famous 'Wedding March' tune. Raj gave Howard a comforting pat on the shoulder as Howard stiffened nervously in his place up front of the aisle. His eyes drifted longingly down the aisle and the rest of the guest's gaze joined his as the wedding party began their march down the aisle. In front was Bernadette's niece as the flower girl, a five year old in a puffy pink dress, who was more amused by the petals she was dropping than the ceremony. Then following was Sheldon and Amy, Sheldon's arm wrapped lovingly around her. Penny and Leonard were next, their hands clasped together tightly.

Finally the moment came and Bernadette strode down the aisle, led arm in arm by her father who begrudgingly had accepted his daughter's marriage. There were sighs of awe as they took in Bernadette's beautiful presence. Howard felt his stomach jump up in his throat as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. She was an angel. A glorious angel dressed head to toe in white, practically glowing in the luminescence of the room. He barely noticed when the other couple split up and took their places on either side of him. All he could focus on was the beauty walking towards him. Finally after what seemed to Howard like hours, Bernadette's father gave her a kiss on the cheek as she joined Howard at the front.

The priest began reciting his lines. A priest had been Bernadette's idea, of course. Howard would have preferred a Rabbi but how could he say no to his lovely, and also quite intimidating, fiancé?  
>"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Howard Wolowitz and Bernadette Rostenkowski in holy matrimony…"<p>

The wedding wasn't very long but it was very touching. Many of the guests found themselves crying, especially Raj who had begun blubbering at the very beginning off the wedding. Sam smirked at the Indian man from her place at the back with her harp. He was quite a curious man, hardly a man at all judging by their small meeting so long ago. Despite this however, she found herself strangely drawn to him. Whether it was his quirky mutism or his feminine traits, she wasn't sure maybe both. Either way, she couldn't help the feeling of fascination as she watched him curiously. She made a mental note to approach him after the ceremony.

As the guests arrived at the reception Bernadette and Howards found themselves swarmed by group of friends and family members congratulating them. Penny, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy made a beeline for their table, obviously eager to escape the crowds of strangers. Sam found herself avoiding the table, however, and scanning her eyes around the room in search of his familiar caramel skin. Bingo, she thought to herself as she found Raj sitting at the bar. Alcohol, of course, he was freeing himself of his forced silence. She marched in the direction took the seat beside him.  
>He didn't look up until she said, "Long time no see"<br>His head shot up, wide-eyed like a baby deer and he desperately looked around for a drink. Sadly the bartender had yet to return so he had no cure for his muteness.  
>"I know, I know. You can't talk to me" she said with a chuckle then suggested in a flirtatious voice, "Shall we play charades then?"<p>

Raj stared at her unable to think. He knew this woman, she was the girl from Sheldon's apartment a few months ago. Amy's old college friend, Sam. She was his forced date for this evening, not that he minded. In fact, he was thrilled to actually have a date. But her behaviour startled him. Usually woman only flirted with him _after_ he'd had alcohol and became 'Mr Smooth'. Right now he was just his normal shy, 'unable to talk to women' self. Sam chuckled at his obviously surprised expression. She had a great laugh, he observed, much more feminine than her usual manner. He found it kind of cute.  
>Just as he was about to attempt some sort of charade reply, the bartender came and saved him. He anxiously pointed towards a grasshopper on the menu and Sam ordered a beer. Their drinks were made and handed to them shortly.<br>He noticed Sam glance at his drink and smirk as she swigged on her beer before muttering, "Nice drink, where'd you find it? Cosmos magazine?"  
>She chuckled again and he took a sip so he could reply, "No, as a matter of fact Penny introduced me to it. It's my favourite" he protested.<br>"Aha! SO you can talk without being drunk. There's no way you could get drunk of one sip so fast. I knew it was all psychological" she insisted looking pleased. He couldn't find a clever reply, everything she said was true he knew it was. But for some reason even knowing that, he _still_ couldn't talk to a woman without a drink in his hand. So he went defensive.  
>"What about your drink, this is a wedding reception not a pub" he scoffed. She smiled obviously enjoying seeing him fight back.<br>"It's never a bad time for a beer" she assured him taking a long swig. He found himself chuckling at her and she smiled back. They continued to flirt back and forth, enjoying the other's company.

Meanwhile Sheldon and Amy were on the dance floor, Amy had managed to convince him to one dance.  
>"Amy, you should really be sitting down and resting. I highly doubt this kind of strained movement is good for the babies" Sheldon complained.<br>"Oh for god sakes Sheldon, I have another two months until the babies are due. I may be as big as a whale but I doubt a little dancing's gonna-"she stopped mid-sentence and froze gripping her stomach. Sheldon recognised the look of worry cross over her face and he felt his heart race.  
>"Amy, what is it? Are you alright?" he hissed flustered.<br>"I-I think my water just broke" she stuttered her voice soft in shock.  
>Sheldon went into a panic and began muttering "What? Oh god, I told you didn't I? I knew dancing was a bad idea, but did you listen? No. Why would you listen to me? It's not like I'm a genius-"<br>"Sheldon" Amy hissed through gritted teeth desperately, he shut up immediately, "Just get Sam, quick"

He nodded and did exactly that. Sam and Raj were over to Amy as fast as they could. A crowd had begun to form as others noticed the situation. Amy didn't even have time to feel angry about her brides maid dress being ruined. She was too worried about the babies, they couldn't be coming it was too soon! Sheldon gripped Amy's hand soothingly as Sam examined her, Sam had gone completely into Doctor mode. After a moment she looked up at Amy determinedly.

"There's not enough room in the womb for the three of them anymore. It's time" she informed Amy.  
>"What? No, it can't be! I still have two months" she objected frantically.<br>Sam put a soothing hand through Amy's hair. "I'm afraid your body says otherwise"

**Dun dun dun! Haha, I apologize if this makes no sense or anything. I have no idea but pregnancy haha. But oh well, two months seemed enough xD  
>Don't forget to review :3<strong>


	40. It's Time

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys, but hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence. I tried to make it extra shamy fluff-y since we haven't had some in a while. We're getting pretty close to the end of this fanfiction. It's probably why I've been trying to draw out the time between chapters. It's gonna be sad when it's over. But this **_**is**_** the 40****th**** chapter and I can't draw this fic out forever :(**

The night went from celebration to panic as the ambulance arrived. Many guests began to fear the worst as they watched the pregnant woman carried into the ambulance, Sheldon and Sam in tow. Part of Raj wanted to ride in the ambulance with Sam. But he knew that wouldn't be allowed, Sam only had permission because she was Amy's doctor. He looked in concern along with the crowd that had formed, to watch as the ambulance pulled away from the reception.  
>"Are you gonna ride with us, Raj?" Penny insisted as her and Leonard rushed past him. He had originally carpooled with Sheldon and Amy to the reception. But obviously that wasn't an option right now, so he agreed.<br>"Aren't Howard and Bernadette coming to the hospital too?" Raj asked curiously, buckling up and glancing out the window not seeing either of them. Thank god he'd had a few drinks, he'd hate to be mute during such a huge occasion. Leonard began driving hastily trying to follow close to the ambulance without breaking the speed limit. Penny turned slightly in the passenger seat to face Raj.  
>"They have to wrap up the party and make sure all the guests are gone before they can leave. I feel kinda bad for Bernadette, after all her planning to make tonight perfect…" Penny sighed, "but I guess you can never really plan for this kinda thing"<br>She turned back and watched the view fly by as they raced after the ambulance. Anxiety was practically a physical thing, churning in the air.

__The ambulance finally came to a stop and Amy saw Amy's grip on Sheldon's hand tighten in nervousness. He stroked her hair reassuringly and the doors opened. The Paramedics gave Amy a wheelchair and as she sat down Sheldon gave her hand a comforting pat before releasing hold of it to wheel her out of the ambulance. It was obvious he was trying to stay calm, for Amy's sake.  
>Sam followed, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Amy obviously wasn't her first patient that she'd birthed, but it was definitely different. She's her best friend, the pressure to have it all go smoothly was much more nerve wrecking now. The risks were already tripled because of the triplets, she couldn't live with herself if any harm came to Amy or any of those babies because of me. <em>Calm down<em>, _you've done this procedure a hundreds of times._ _Nothing is going to happen_, she assured herself firmly.  
>They made it to the surgery room and Sam turned to the nervous couple. "We're going to need to do a C-section. It's the safest option for multiple births and it reduces a lot of risks. Amy we're going to put you to sleep for the procedure , so you won't feel any pain. Sheldon, you have the option of either waiting in the waiting room or observing the surgery."<br>"I'll observe" Sheldon said firmly, he didn't like the thought of leaving Amy alone in there even if she was unconscious.  
>"Very well, you'll need to change into a pair of scrubs, the nurse will provide them. I need to get changed, I hardly think this dress is surgery wear" she said trying to crack a joke.<br>"Of course not. I thought you were a doctor?" Sheldon snapped. Amy rubbed his arm soothingly trying to calm him.  
>"She was trying to make a joke Sheldon, I trust Sam with my <em>life<em>. She knows what she's doing" Amy assured him.  
>He looked unconvinced. Sam tried not to feel offended. She knew he was just nervous for Amy and the babies.<br>"For your sake, I hope you're right" 

Finally Bernadette and Howard made it to the hospital. It had been rough trying to mill over a hundred guests out of the reception relatively quickly. Most were relatives they hardly see who wanted long winded goodbyes. The worst was Howard's mother, she kept screaming about how she didn't get enough time to enjoy her little boy's big day. Honestly neither Bernadette nor Howard cared that their wedding reception had been cut short. Amy's condition was much more important. Besides, spending the night trapped in a room with all their relatives crowding them and fighting for their attention wasn't something they'd miss. In a way Amy saved them.  
>They found the others waiting nervously in the waiting room. They took the seats they'd saved for them.<br>"How is she?" Bernadette asked concerned.  
>"Sam came out a while ago and said Amy's going to have a C-section. Sheldon's going to observe in the surgery room." Leonard informed her, squeezing Penny's hand comfortingly.<br>"I just hope nothing goes wrong" Penny hissed anxiously.  
>"All we can do now is wait and hope for the best. We've just got to be there for them no matter what happens. Come on guys, we could just be getting worried for nothing. I'm sure everything will be fine" he assured them trying to keep positive.<br>Truthfully he was just as nervous as all of them, but he was one they always looked to as the "leader" of the group. They looked to him for support, he had to seem calm.  
><em>Please let everything go well<em>, _please.  
><em> 

The nurse left shortly after administering the sedative to Amy, it would be a few minutes before it took effect. Sheldon was now dressed in blue scrubs which he found surprisingly comfortable and he had a surgical mask hanging around his neck, waiting to be pulled over his face. Amy looked incredibly nervous and he rested his palm against her cheek, stroking it soothingly.  
>"It's time, we're finally gonna meet out little Homo Novus'" he remarked trying to take her mind from her fears and let her see the good side.<br>She smiled warmly at him, "Are you nervous? We're going to be parents now, _us_" she chuckled softly.  
>"Of course I am, but we have eachother. We'll work it out, together" he assured her. She smiled at him lovingly. Her eyes were beginning to drift and she fought to stay awake just a while longer.<br>"I love you, Sheldon" she whispered and she pulled him down to kiss him. It was a tender, soft kiss and Sheldon felt himself melt into it. When he pulled back, Amy had her eyes closed and her head lulled on the pillow.  
>He smirked at the cute sight and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Amy Farah Fowler. I really do."<p>

**Ok guys, there you go :)  
>Don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	41. Happy Birthday, Babies!

**OMG I can't believe this fic made It to 100 followers! :o  
>I can't even describe how much all your support and kind words mean to me. This fic is one of the first stories I've ever written and you guys have been with me through the journey as I developed my writing style. It's mostly thanks to the encouragement in my writing from this fic that gave me the inspiration to write my book and started my dream to be a writer. So I just want all who followedreviewed/ or just plain read my story and liked it, to know how grateful I am to you all! :D  
>Ok enough distraction, it's been a while since I updated so I don't want to prolong it for you guys any longer xD<strong>

The scrubs felt strangely comfortable and Sheldon took a moment to appreciate the sanitary nature of the gear he was wearing. He reminded himself he should definitely get a few of these and some surgical masks for home; who knows when the next plague could be upon us. He was distracted from his thoughts as they began to wheel Amy into the surgery room. His heart pounded as his nerves once again set in. This was it, it was finally time for his children's birth. After this he would be a father. It was strange to think that after this multiple lives would be dependent on him. He looked down at his slumbering fiancé, he was thankful that he had her to help him through this journey. Sheldon would never admit it, but even a great scientist like him needed help sometimes.

As they made it to the surgery, Sheldon looked around the large sterile room. It was ominously quiet, the only sound was the constant beep of Amy's heart monitor. A hand suddenly patted his shoulder softly and he jumped slightly in surprise before turning to face the culprit. Sam was dressed in full surgical wear, the only tell-tale sign that it was her was her big brown eyes staring at him sympathetically.  
>"Are you sure you're alright to stay? I've had a few father's pass out in here, you know. It won't be pretty," she assured him seriously. Sheldon's was immediately reminded of the time he passed out in Amy's lab after dissecting that brain. He nodded to Sam firmly. He was determined not to make the same mistake, especially not this time.<br>"Alright then, let's get these babies out of there then shall we?" she said to her staff, adjusting her gloves and taking a deep breath. There was an immediate change in her then. She stood confidently and looked focused, she was completely in her element now.

Sheldon watched in both fascination and queasiness as she expertly made the incision. Dark red blood seeped from the wound as her scalpel sliced cleanly through Amy's flesh. Sheldon felt the familiar nausea at the sight of so much blood but he willed himself through, deciding to look at Amy's face instead. She was pale in the harsh white light of the room and her hair was played out around her on her pillow and tiny ringlets framed her faces due to sweat from her stress earlier. She looked calm and peaceful in her slumber. Sheldon gripped her lifeless hand in his as support even if she was unaware of its presence. He continued watching her face throughout the procedure. Only three times did he turn his head, each to catch the first glance of his children being brought into the world.

The gang in the waiting room had been quite restless for the first hour or so. But it was well past midnight now and a few were beginning to drift off. Raj and Bernadette's sleeping heads rested on each of Howard's shoulders and he glanced at Raj trying not to be annoyed that this was how he was spending his wedding night. Penny was curled up on Leonard's lap drowsily and Leonard absentmindedly stroked her golden hair comfortingly. Finally after what seemed like forever, Sheldon came out to the waiting room. Leonard straightened up eagerly, softly shaking Penny from her slumber.  
>The others were woken and Sheldon relayed the good news, "The procedure went smoothly with no unexpected incidences. All the babies and Amy are in good health" the gang gave a collected sigh of relief.<p>

"Can we see her?" Penny asked anxiously.  
>"Amy's awake but she's still very tired from the experience and the drugs, I don't want to overwhelm her…" Sheldon began and Penny looked disappointed, "…which is why we have decided that for now only Penny and Leonard may come in"<br>Penny looked overjoyed and Leonard looked surprised. He immediately asked, "Why us?"  
>"Because you are my closest companion and Penny is Amy's" Sheldon said as if it was obvious.<br>Leonard knew this was the closest he was going to get to any gesture of friendship from Sheldon and he grinned. The others were slightly disappointed, however they understood and didn't complain.

Leonard and Penny were led into Amy's assigned room. She sat up in bed cradling a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The others lay in the glass crib beside her, all babies were sleeping peacefully. She heard their entrance and looked up from the babies face. Her face lit up at the sight of them.  
>Penny immediately left Leonards side to race up and hug her friend, careful not to squish the baby.<br>"She's adorable!" she squealed softly at the baby in Amy's arms so as not to startle her, "they all are. Oh Amy, congratulations!"  
>"Thanks Bestie, would you like to hold one?" Amy asked with a warm smile.<br>"Do you even have to ask?" Penny answered excitedly. She gently lifted one of the babies from the crib, she was also wrapped in a pink blanket. Sheldon resisted the urge to lecture Penny to be careful, he did not want to spoil the moment for Amy.

"So do you have any names yet?" Leonard asked curiously as he smiled down at the baby in his girlfriend's arms.  
>Sheldon gently lifted the last baby into his arms, cradling his son lovingly, and replied, "All of them actually. This little guy is Leonard Stephen Cooper-Fowler" Leonard looked at him in utter disbelief.<br>"Y-you named your son after me?" Leonard gaped at him.  
>"Of course not, he's named after the two greatest men I know, other than myself of course. Leonard Nimoy and Stephen Hawking" Sheldon replied matter of factly. He would never admit that his best friend's name had also been a great part of his decision, he didn't want people thinking he was going soft. Leonard smirked finding that more Sheldon-like than anything.<br>"This is Marie Penelope Cooper Fowler" Amy said holding up the baby in her arms, "She is named in honour of one of the most famous female scientists in history, Marie Curie. Her middle name is a tribute to you, Bestie."  
>Penny couldn't even describe how honoured she felt, so she just gave a misty eyes grin.<br>"And lastly, this little girl is in honour of the two other major people in my life, Samantha Bernadette Cooper-Fowler," Amy said with a smile of pure proudness as she looked at each of her beautiful babies.

"We also have another reason why we asked you two in here" Sheldon said clearing his throat nervously, he wasn't used to being this sentimental.  
>"We would like to know if you two would be their God parents," Sheldon offered intently.<br>"Of course!" Penny said anxiously.  
>"We'd be honoured," Leonard added.<p>

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam stepped in, now dressed in only her white lab coat over some casual clothes.  
>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the babies and Amy need to get some rest. Amy you'll be staying the night under observation. I'm sure Sheldon can pack you an overnight bag," she instructed them. Each baby was returned to the crib and Leonard and Penny gave quick goodbyes. Sheldon promised to be back as soon as possible and instructed her to get some rest. He gave Amy a tender kiss to the forehead before leaving the room as well.<p>

**Well that was a hard chapter to write, I tried to make Sheldon as sentimental as he could without being out of character. Also naming the babies was hard, I know naming them after their friends was cliché but come on, Amy is that kind of person. You can't tell me she wouldn't name her child after Penny in the show if she could ;P  
>Please don't forget to review, it's what motivates me to write! :3<strong>


	42. The Happy Family

Amy and the babies were kept at the hospital under observation for the next few days. This have Amy some much needed rest and allowed Sheldon time to prepare for their return. Amy and Sheldon had decided that living together would be the best option for raising the babies and Lenard had happily complied, moving in with Penny across the hall. Sheldon's apartment had been completely transformed over the past few months to accommodate the arrival of the triplets. The first thing they did after Amy moved in was baby proof the apartment. His action figures and collectables had been deemed choking hazards and, much to Sheldon's dismay, had been packed away in boxes doomed to spend their mint condition life spans in the back of his closet.

Lenard's room had been turned into a nursery, complete with three cots, a changing table, a new wardrobe of baby clothes and toys including puzzles, bright coloured building blocks, story books, a music box, a plushie Albert Einstein and various other toys that Sheldon and Amy had agreed would stimulate their children's minds. Sheldon and Amy had great hopes for their little Homo Novus's and spared no expense when it came to nurturing their growing minds.

Sheldon noted all this as he sorted through the babies' room, making sure everything was ready. The room was clean and organised, everything in alphabetical order of course, and there didn't seem to be any hazardous objects that the babies could get their hands on. Sheldon knew he was overreacting slightly, afterall the babies wouldn't be old enough to leave their cribs by themselfs for a few months. But the worrisome father in him wouldn't let his fears disappear until everything was checked.

Once he deemed the apartment completely safe and ready, he headed eagerly back to the hospital. He hadn't seem Amy since that morning and even the few hours apart had him missing her greatly. He almost chuckled to himself at the absurdity of his situation. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be madly in love and engaged to a beautiful woman, who had just so happened to birth three of his children, well he'd have probably scoffed at the concept and given them a lecture about him being "married to Physics". Yet here he was. And honestly, he couldn't be happier.

Amy was awake when he arrived, nursing the girls while Penny sat beside her, holding Lenard jr adoringly. The others had gone home long ago, but Penny insisted on keeping Amy company while Sheldon was gone. Truthfully, Sheldon was grateful for her company, as it made Amy unbelievably happy to have her with her. She grinned as Sheldon joined her, kissing her forehead in greeting. Penny barely glanced up, too occupied by the bundle of joy in her arms.

Amy watched happily as her bestie coddled over her children like they were the most wonderful beings she's ever seen. She herself could hardly believe she had been a part of creating such wonderful little creatures. Tears of joy seemed to constantly fill her eyes as she looked at them. She wondered if all mothers felt so proud when looking at their newborn children.

"The apartment is all ready, I'm sure you won't have to spend too much longer in the hospital," Sheldon informed her, gripping her hand comfortingly and she have a sigh of relief.  
>As much as she appreciated the need for the babies health, she hated the hospital and couldn't wait to go home. She missed sharing her bed with Sheldon, the warmth of his body next to hers and the calming sounds of his breathing as he slumbered peacefully beside her. She couldn't imagine how she ever slept without his presence. She gazed at her fiancé lovingly, she still couldn't believe such a brilliant man had settled for a woman like her. He looked back at her, his love for her mirroring in his eyes as well.<p>

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," Penny spoke up suddenly and Amy had almost forgotten she was there. Penny handed Lenard jr to his father and Sheldon cradled the baby carefully, still unused to holding the babies. To the untrained eye, most outsiders would say Sheldon seemed just as stoic and unemotional as ever. But Amy could clearly see the admiration evident in his eyes as he looked down at his son. The baby looked up at him quietly with it's big blue eyes, matching his own.  
>"Fascinating," he murmured.<br>She couldn't help but grin at him.  
>"That's what you said when we first kissed," she reminded him.<br>He turned to her and matched her grin with a warm smile, "It seems he's inherited your habit of leaving me speechless, Amy Farah Fowler."  
>He sat beside her on the bed, careful not to disturb the babies in their arms, leaning down to give her a loving kiss. She melted into it happily, wishing she could freeze this moment and they could stay like this forever. She had never felt this content and happy in her life. They parted slowly and Amy wished they could just go home already, so she could kiss him as much as she wanted. It felt like forever since they'd last had some alone time.<p>

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Sam stood at the door, a wide grin on her face as she admired the happy couple.  
>"You look a lot better," she noted as she made her way to the bed. Sam had been in each day to check on how Amy was feeling. It as her job as Amy's doctor to make sure everything was fine with her health and the babies, but that didn't stop her from visiting twice as often as her other patients. She could hardly contain her excitement every time she saw her best friend's little family. Sam was so glad that her awkward best friend had finally found happiness. She couldn't help but feel a little envious, but she knew Amy deserved everything she got.<p>

"In fact," she announced, "I think you should be clear to go home today. You and the babies both appear strong and healthy."  
>Amy could hardly contain her relief, "Thank you, Sam. For everything. You've been the best doctor anyone could have asked for," Amy told her earnestly.<br>"Hey, what are besties for?" Sam said with a wink.

Marie and Samantha stirred in Amy's arms, waking from their slumber. Sam was once again amazed at their lack of crying. They'd been surprisingly quiet throughout their first few days, simply looking up at them with wide, curious eyes. Sam had seen many babies come and go throughout her years, but these three were definitely the most well behaved. Honestly, Amy was glad for the peace her babies gave them. Three noisy babies would have been difficult to manage, especially for their first experience as parents.

Sam's phone vibrated in her pocket and she fished it out eagerly. She knew who it was from before she even read the message. She and Raj had been texting back and forth for the past few days. Ever since the wedding they'd grown closer. For a guy that couldn't talk to women, he sure was good at holding a conversation. They talked about anything and everything. In the past few days they'd learnt basically everything about eachother. She was surprised to hear about Raj's family's wealth but it didn't particularly change her view on him. Money didn't seem like a big deal to her since she was on a doctor's salary. Besides, she wasn't one of those girls to only date a guy for money. Not that we're dating or anything, she quickly corrected herself. They're just talking, that's all. But even as she assured herself of that, she couldn't hold back the goofy smile that spread across her face as she read the message like a teenager with a crush.

**A/N Ok I just wanna say I'm soooooo sorry for the huge break between chapters. I got distracted by life and also with another fic. But anyway, hopefully you guys forgive me! :o**


End file.
